Can You Help Me Heal?
by nattiebroskette
Summary: Chrissy Parnell is best friends with Dolph Ziggler, who gets her a job with the WWE after a rough past couple of months. Will being on the road help her heal? Will she possibly find love? How will a certain 'Lunatic Fringe' fit in to all this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: New Job, New Life

**Authors Note: I own nothing to do with WWE or anything recognizable. I only own my OC, Chrissy Parnell, and this story.**

#*#

"Come on. You really need to do this. Please?" Dolph Ziggler asked his long-time best friend. They had met six years before while he was injured and she took care of him in a small clinic where she was training to be a physician assistant. He needed a place to stay the night so she offered her place without hesitation and it didn't take long for the duo to become fast friends. Now they had a brother/sister relationship and really considered each other family. "I don't know.." Chrissy Parnell responded nervously. The blonde sat down next to her in the 5' 7" brunette's Saint Petersburg, Florida living room. Dolph was worried sick about the young woman. She had been through absolute hell lately and being away from this place, from her situation in general, would do her a world of good. Now all he had to do was somehow convince her of that. "Listen, it's really sweet of you and your bosses to offer this but I'm not sure I can do it." Chrissy told him. "You can sis. I'm gonna be here for you every single moment I can. I promise." Dolph assured her. "Do they know about my...problem?" she asked. "How do you think I got the time off to help you out?" he responded. Chrissy bit her lip and closed her eyes before reluctantly saying "I'll do it. For you."

Dolph let out a whoop of happiness and hugged her carefully. "Thank you!" the Show-Off exclaimed. "You're welcome Nicky." she responded. There was a smile on both their faces and the young woman was happy that she could make him happy as well. "Don't call me that wench!" Dolph said. "Watch what you call me or I'll tell everyone you still have your old Spirit Squad uniform and wore it to my Halloween party last year." the brunette told him. "You wouldn't.." he said with his eyes narrowed. Chrissy raised her eyebrow in response and he cursed. "Shit! Yeah, you would." the blonde said before standing up and finishing "I'm going to call the boss and tell them you accepted, then we'll pack for the next show."

#*#

Chrissy stayed on the couch with her mind racing. _'What have I gotten myself into..'_ the brunette thought. So much had happened in the last couple of months and she was still trying to heal from the physical and mental scars it had left. Luckily Dolph was there for her. He was always there and was her pillar of strength at the moment. Actually if it hadn't been for him, she wouldn't even be alive. Maybe he was right and this new job would help her heal. Chrissy could only hope anyway.

Dolph walked back inside the room and looked at her. He knew that she was retreating into her mind. She had done that a lot lately and it worried him. "Everything is set. Let's get to packing woman. Hurry or I'll start singing some Britney." the blonde teased. "Anything but that." she joked. Dolph reached his hand out and helped his friend up and to her bedroom to pack for the journey ahead.

#*#

**And that is chapter one good people. I hope you will like this new story. It probably won't be updated as much as **_**Shielded**_**, and most likely won't be updated until **_**Shielded **_**is completed, but I'll try to every few days. Thank you for any love given to this new journey. **

**Special thanks goes to the fabulous AeonBlue for helping me flesh out this idea. Serious love to ya chick!**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the WWE

Dolph and Chrissy arrived at the arena in Tampa earlier than he normally had to be there. She had to meet with the higher up's and attempt to get settled before the madness began. The brunette lingered in the car for a few minutes and was still apprehensive about this. "Sissy?" Dolph said softly in an attempt to pull her out of the dark thoughts swirling around in her brain. "Yeah?" she responded quietly. "It's gonna be okay, I swear. I'm right here." the blonde assured her. Chrissy took a deep, cleansing breath and exhaled slowly before opening the car door and stepping out. "Let's do this." the brunette said, which made Dolph happy. It was a small glimmer of who she once was and it did his heart good to see it. _'There she is..' _he thought as they walked inside the arena.

#*#

Chrissy was walking slowly through the hallways and was being helped by Dolph. "Is it your back?" he whispered. "Yeah. It stiffened up on the way here. Should be fine after I move around a bit." the brunette replied in a low voice. "Alright. Normally you would be meeting with the medical staff for this position, but with your special circumstance, you're going to be meeting with the big boss." the blonde explained to her. She stopped dead in her tracks and said "You mean I'm going to be meeting with Triple H and Stephanie McMahon?" "Yeah." he said with a shrug. "You totally suck for not warning me. You're just begging for that Spirit Squad story to be told." Chrissy said. "Damn it!" Dolph exclaimed playfully as they arrived at the office. He knocked and they were quickly called in.

"You must be Chrissy." Stephanie McMahon said when the two friends entered the room. "Yes ma'am. It's very nice to meet you." Chrissy responded and shook the older woman's hand. "Sit, please. And none of this ma'am stuff. You can call me Stephanie." the older brunette said as she motioned towards a couple of chairs. "Thank you." the younger woman said in response. "How are you feeling?" Stephanie asked. "I'm getting there. It won't affect my work, you have my word." Chrissy answered. "I'm sure it won't. Now, we're aware of your situation and I want to personally assure you that there is nothing for you to worry about while you're in our employ." the older woman said. "Thank you very much." Dolph spoke up. That was a huge load off of his mind.

Just then they heard two male voices outside the door and Chrissy tensed up. Dolph laid his hand on hers and rubbed it in order to calm her down. Stephanie noticed this and her heart went out to the young woman. She just hoped that this was going to work out for Chrissy.

#*#

Dean Ambrose was standing outside the bosses office, talking with Triple H about an upcoming storyline and the older man asked him to come inside to finish their chat. The two men entered the room and the younger man's eyes immediately went to the young brunette sitting next to Dolph Ziggler. _'Damn, she's beautiful.' _the blonde thought as he looked her up and down. "Paul, this is the new member of our medical staff, Chrissy Parnell." Stephanie said to her husband. "Nice to meet you Chrissy. You can call me Hunter or Paul. Whichever is more comfortable." the older man said. "Thank you sir." Chrissy said in her thick southern drawl. _'That voice..' _Dean groaned to himself.

Chrissy looked at the other man in the room, who was staring at her, and was unsettled by the intensity in his gaze. Dolph realized that she was getting uncomfortable and said "If that's all, I'm gonna show her to the medical area." "Oh, of course. Welcome aboard Chrissy. If you need anything, don't hesitate to let us know and welcome to the WWE." Stephanie said as she stood up. "Again, thank you so much for this opportunity. You won't regret it." the younger woman said. Dolph stood up and helped Chrissy out of the chair and out of the room. Dean saw the two touch and his hands balled into fists as jealousy flowed through him. "I wouldn't worry about it Ambrose. They're family." the 'Billion Dollar Princess' told him when she noticed his change in demeanor. He slowly relaxed and got on with the meeting, but he couldn't stop thinking about the young brunette. She wasn't his usual type, but he didn't care at this point. All Dean wanted was the chance to get to know her. She was under his skin now and showed no signs of leaving anytime soon.

#*#

**Wow, I am positively overwhelmed by the response on the first chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed, added this to your favorites list, and/or reviewed. **

**Huge thanks to the ever fabulous AeonBlue for the help and being a wonderful beta on the first two chapters. If you get a chance, check out her stories Analeptic and Malum, and tell her I sent ya. Love ya bestie!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

Dolph was leading Chrissy through catering on their way to the trainers room when they heard a squeal. "What are you doing here chick?" Nikki Bella asked as she gave the other woman a careful hug. "As of five minutes ago, I work here." Chrissy answered. "Yes! I can't wait to tell Brie you're here. She's gonna be so thrilled." the older woman exclaimed happily. "She's still on vacation?" the younger brunette asked. "Yeah." Nikki responded. "I hate to break up this little reunion, but someone has to get to work." Dolph cut in. "I'll come find you later and one night we're gonna go out and catch up. Okay?" Nikki said. "Sounds good." Chrissy said as she and Dolph went on their way.

#*#

Chrissy walked up to the medical office and turned to her friend. "I got it from here Nick." she said. "Text me when you get a break and we'll grab something to eat really quick. Alright?" the blonde requested. "Alright." Chrissy confirmed and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going inside.

After a quick rundown of protocol and procedures, along with being shown where the different supplies were stored, Chrissy was put straight to work. She took to it quickly and was excellent at her job, which surprised the head trainer Danny. Inbetween patients, the older man turned to Chrissy and said "I have to say what a great job you're doing. I was kind of leery of you being hired because of Nick, but I'm glad that you proved me wrong." "Thank you." the brunette said with a smile. The two started to replenish some supplies when they heard someone who was not very happy to see Chrissy there. At all.

"If it isn't the homewrecker." said AJ Lee from behind her. Chrissy rolled her eyes in response and turned around to face the petite Diva. "Hello April. Can we help you with something?" the older woman managed civilly. The two women genuinely disliked each other ever since AJ dated Dolph offscreen. The relationship went kaput when the Diva kept on accusing him of cheating on her with Chrissy. Dolph finally got fed up and broke up with her, both in real life and onscreen. Of course, AJ foisted all the blame on Chrissy, instead of herself where it belonged. "I guess they let any trashy whore backstage now." AJ said. "Yeah, and they started with you." Chrissy threw back. The younger woman stepped fully inside the room and got into the other woman's face. "Watch it, or I will make your time here a living hell. You ruined my relationship and I won't hesitate to ruin your new little job." AJ threatened. Chrissy looked to the new person in the doorway and smirked before saying "Is that so?" "I will. Trust me on that." the younger brunette confirmed.

"Is there a problem here ladies?" Stephanie McMahon said from the doorway. She heard every single word of the conversation and was appalled that the new girl was being treated with such disrespect by one of her Divas. The two younger women were staring each other down before AJ turned around with a fake smile plastered on her face and said "Not at all ma'am." Chrissy's hand balled into a fist and she was tempted to punch the younger woman so badly. "Good. Actually, I'm glad I found you April. There's been a change to your match tonight." the older woman said. "What?" AJ asked. "Instead of facing Paige tonight, you will face Nikki Bella." Stephanie answered. "Are you kidding me?" the younger woman exclaimed. "No I'm not. Let this serve as a reminder that you shouldn't go around and bully one of your coworkers. Now leave." Stephanie said firmly. AJ let out a scream of frustration and stormed out of the room.

"Are you alright?" Stephanie asked. "Fine. That was just some built up hatred that needed to come out. I apologize for being unprofessional." Chrissy replied. "I heard the whole thing and it's her who should be apologizing. I actually came by to see how you were getting along." the older woman said. "I'm doing okay. It's actually been very interesting to say the least." the young brunette responded. "Good. Why don't you take a quick break before the show begins." Stephanie suggested. "Thank you ma'am, I mean Stephanie." Chrissy said and walked out of the room. She got out her phone and texted Dolph, who replied to meet him at catering.

#*#

Dolph was sitting at a table when Chrissy walked up and sat down beside him. "Some people.." she muttered. "Who bothered you?" he asked as he started to get pissed off. "April. Called me a whore in front of Danny and blamed me for ruining y'alls relationship." Chrissy replied. "Why does that not surprise me? It's her own damn fault." the blonde said hotly. "I know that and you know that, hell even she knows it, but someone has got to be blamed and she damn sure isn't gonna put it on herself. I swear I was a few seconds away from punching her in the nose." she said. "What stopped you?" Dolph asked. "Stephanie. She heard the whole thing and put April in a match with Nikki. The look on her face was priceless!" Chrissy said with a laugh. Dolph started laughing and put his arm around the brunette. He knew this was going to be a good idea, especially since she was starting to sound more like her old self. The pair ate and stood up to go back to work. Chrissy gave Dolph a hug and whispered "Please be careful Nicky. Love you." "Love you too." he whispered back before they went to the separate parts of the arena.

#*#

The show flew by and Chrissy stayed busy while sneaking glances at the monitors when she got a chance. Dolph won his match and Nikki did as well, which made the brunette happy. There was a lull in activity during the main event, which saw Dean Ambrose take on John Cena in a street fight. She watched as John pushed Dean into the steel steps and saw the grimace on the blonde's face. Chrissy knew he was injured, so she got some supplies out in preparation. Dean managed to finish the match and Danny sighed. "Well, this is gonna be fun." he said. "Why?" she asked. "Ambrose is a pain in the ass when he's hurt. Just stay back if he gets out of hand. Okay?" Danny asked. Chrissy nodded in response.

A few minutes later, they heard loud cursing in the hallway and arguing getting closer. Seth Rollins helped Dean in and deposited his friend on the exam table. "I told you, I'm fine." Dean said angrily. "And I said you're full of shit. Besides, if you're alright, you won't mind them doing a quick exam." Seth told him. Danny started to approach the blonde but was met with a growl when he got too close. Chrissy had enough and started to inch closer to Dean. Danny shook his head to try and dissuade her from trying, but the brunette wasn't scared. She slowly inched closer and closer to him while he continued to bicker with Seth, until she was right next to his injured shoulder. Dean finally noticed someone was beside him and he was about to bite their head off when he realized it was the beautiful brunette from earlier. His anger simmered down almost immediately at the look of almost apprehension in her hazel eyes. Something about the sad look made him calm down so he didn't scare her. "May I take a look?" Chrissy asked. Dean gave a quick nod and she started her examination. He winced a few times before she finished and stepped back. "Well, there's no dislocation but I believe you've pulled a muscle. Do you have anyone who can be with you tonight and tomorrow?" she asked. "No." he answered. "I would but because of the storyline.." Seth said before the brunette held her hand up. "I understand. Is there anyone else?" she said. The two men looked at each other and Chrissy realized that there was no one. So, she took a deep breath and offered "I'll stay with you. If that's okay, of course."

Dean couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful woman was offering to stay with him despite the fact that she didn't know him. His heart started racing and he finally managed to say "Thank you darlin'." "I'll go get his stuff and meet you at the exit." Seth said as he dashed off.

Chrissy texted Dolph and let him know the situation. He replied for her to be safe and call if she needed him. She put Dean in a sling before gathering her things and walking him to the exit. Seth met them there and handed her the older man's bag before leaving. The brunette got Dean into the car and took off for his hotel. _'Seriously, what have I gotten myself into..' _was her only thought as they made the ride in silence.

#*#

**Seriously, the response to this new story has been absolutely overwhelming. Thank you guys so much!**

**Special thanks to my bestie and the help behind this story AeonBlue. Love ya!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmare

**Warning: This chapter contains sensitive subject matter. If you don't like, don't read.**

#*#

Chrissy and Dean arrived at the hotel and went straight to his room. The blonde went to his suitcase and pulled out a pair of shorts to sleep in before he realized something: it was going to be very difficult for him to change into them and clean up. He frowned as he tried to think of a good way to go about things. Chrissy saw him frown and asked "Is there a reason you're giving your shorts a dirty look?" Dean looked down sheepishly and muttered "I need help." "Well, that is what I'm here for isn't it? What do you need help with?" she responded. "Could you help me change and clean up a little?" he asked with a faint blush. This was so embarrassing on so many different levels for him. The two had never even been properly introduced, and now she was possibly going to see him naked. The brunette blushed a little before answering with "Sure."

Dean flashed her a smile that actually made her knees go weak, something that had never happened to her before. Chrissy shook it off and went into the bathroom to grab some supplies. She came back out and laid some towels on one of the beds. "Do you need help undressing?" the brunette asked. "Yeah." he answered bashfully. "There's nothing to be embarrassed over. I am a professional after all." she assured him. Chrissy unzipped the jeans he wore to the ring and was trying hard not to blush like a teenager. She knelt down and pulled them down along with his underwear. Dean was standing there feeling lightheaded from her touch and was thinking of anything he possibly could to avoid getting an erection. That would make an already awkward situation even more so. The brunette started untying his boots and made him sit down to make it easier. "I don't think we introduced ourselves." she said in an effort to break the silence. "I guess we didn't." he said. "My name is Chrissy." the brunette told him. "You can call me Jon, especially since you're seeing me naked." he told her, which got a small giggle out of her. Chrissy pulled his boots off and finished taking his jeans off. She got up from the floor and looked at his shirt. "I hate to say this, but I might need to cut it off." she said. "Go ahead. I buy these in a big package. No big deal." he responded. She nodded and rummaged around in her purse until she found a sewing kit and got the small pair of scissors out. "You really came prepared darlin'." Dean teased. Chrissy carefully cut the shirt from his body and was attempting to be careful with his injured shoulder.

"Can you lay down on the towels please?" Chrissy asked him. Dean complied and she started to wash him off. "So, what's the deal with you and Ziggler?" he asked. "I've known Nick for years. He's my best friend." she replied. "Really?" the blonde asked. "Well, he's actually pretty much the only family I have, so he's more my brother than my friend." she answered. Dean nodded. He understood what she meant since he had the same kind of relationship with Roman and Seth. Chrissy finally finished cleaning him off and helped the blonde into his shorts. She sat down on the other bed and kicked her shoes off. "I have a shirt you can wear since you don't have your luggage." Dean offered. "Thank you." she said quietly. He stood up and got one of his regular shirts out and handed it to the brunette.

Chrissy went into the bathroom and changed out of her work clothes and into the borrowed t-shirt. She walked out and Dean had to suppress a groan. She looked so sexy to him in his clothes. "If you need anything at all, don't hesitate to wake me up." Chrissy said as she sat on the bed. "I will." he said in response. The brunette got under the covers and the events of the past day caught up to her and she fell asleep fast.

#*#

Dean lay there that night, unable to sleep. He didn't sleep well under normal circumstances, but between his shoulder hurting and the new girl sleeping just mere feet away from him, made matters worse. The blonde looked over at her sleeping form and he couldn't believe how fast he was developing feelings for her. Dean closed his eyes and almost drifted off, when he heard a whimper.

Chrissy was laying in bed and was restless. She started tossing and turning while images from her past haunted her dreams. The brunette started whimpering and a sob managed to escape her throat. She tried to scream out, but her voice wouldn't cooperate. Dean lept out of his bed and tried to shake her awake but it wasn't working. "Chrissy. Wake up. Please." he begged her. He started shaking her again as the nightmare got worse, so he did the only thing possible. Dean took his sling off and tried to pull her into his arms.

Chrissy finally jolted awake and tried to back away from him. "Shhh.." he said while trying to calm her from the violent nightmare. "Don't hurt me.." she whispered while tears streamed down her face. Dean's heart broke for the woman beside him and he wondered what had happened to her. Chrissy paled, so he grabbed the trash can from beside the bed and handed it to the brunette. She started throwing up, so the blonde held her long brown hair back. When she was done, Dean took the can into the bathroom and returned to sit beside her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "I guess I should. You should know since you helped me out." she replied. "You don't have to if you don't want." the blonde assured her. "It's okay. It won't stay a secret forever." the brunette responded. Dean gave her a curious look and she glanced down at her hands before beginning.

#*#

"About six months ago, I started dating a guy. His name was Jason, and at first everything was fine. He was sweet and attentive to me, but after a month he slowly started to change. Jason didn't want me going places without him or wearing certain outfits. He started belittling me and tried to cut me off from my friends. Especially Nick. He even started pressuring me for sex, which made me put him off more and more. Finally one night, about two months into our relationship, he accused me of flirting with a coworker and backhanded me. That was all I could take, and I dumped him." Chrissy began. Dean was getting angry while listening to her story and he wanted to find Jason and beat his ass, but he had a sinking feeling that the story only got worse. He wasn't wrong either.

"After I dumped him, Jason started following me around and calling me incessantly. I tried changing my phone number, but he always got the new one. I tried to press charges, but the cops refused to do anything. They said that because he hadn't done anything physical towards me, there was nothing they could do." she continued. By this time, Dean had managed to pull her into his arms since she was starting to shake. He was trying to keep his temper in check, but every word she spoke just made it that much harder.

"About two months ago, I got home from work and he was waiting for me. He started ranting about how I was his and that if we were going to end, it was going to be on his terms. I yelled at him to get out and then.." she said but was stopped by her tears starting to flow again. Dean wiped them away and cradled her in his arms as best he could in an attempt to comfort her.

"I only remember bits of what happened next, but he pretty much jumped on me and started beating me up. He got up after a while and I thought it was over, but he had a knife.." Chrissy managed to get out. She started trembling even harder, which didn't help his rage towards Jason any. In fact, it only made things worse.

"That's the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital. Nick happened to come by since he got injured and he found me. I would have bled to death if he hadn't gotten that concussion. I found out that Jason stabbed me four times: in my right shoulder, my back, my abdomen, and my left leg." Chrissy finished finally and she buried her face in Dean's chest. His grip on her tightened as he realized something. "You said two months ago?" he asked. "Yeah. Why?" she replied. "I wrestled him that night. He got the concussion because of me." the blonde told her. Chrissy looked up at him and wondered if he was telling the truth. The brunette gazed into his blue eyes and saw nothing but honesty shining back at her. "Then, in a weird way, you helped save my life. Thank you." she said and kissed his cheek. Dean kissed the top of her head and said in a barely controlled voice "I swear if I ever see that punk, I'm fucking ending him. You can believe that. Please tell me that motherfucker is in jail." "He was arrested but he's out on bail. I have a restraining order against him, not that it'll do a lot of good, but at least I can have him arrested if he comes near me again." she responded. "He won't touch one hair on your beautiful head. Not while I'm around." Dean promised. "Thank you." the brunette said gratefully. "Not necessary." he told her.

"Would you do me a favor?" Chrissy asked hesitantly. "Anything." the blonde replied. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" she requested. "Of course." Dean answered before leaning up against the headboard and getting comfortable with her still cradled in his arms. He started rubbing circles on her back and eventually she fell back asleep. Dean kissed her head again before closing his eyes again and he soon followed.

#*#

**Thank you so much for the favorites/follows/reviews! The response for this has been amazing. Thank you y'all!**

**A special thank you to my bestie AeonBlue for being a fabulous beta for this chapter. Love ya chick!**

**A very Merry early Christmas. May your holiday be happy and safe.**

**To the anonymous reviewer: I'm sorry if you feel that I'm 'bashing' AJ but it's only my interpretation of her character. No disrespect has been intended, nor am I saying that she is actually that way in real life. Now, if you would like to discuss this, kindly get a ff account and I'll be glad to talk over any concern. I'm very friendly and am open to chatting to my readers.**


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble

The sun came up all too soon and Dean was still holding Chrissy tightly to his body. The story she told him the previous night kept playing through his mind as he lay awake. Rage filled his body while it replayed over and over again. All the blonde wanted to do was hunt Jason down and end him for laying his hands on the brunette in his arms. Chrissy shifted and Dean thought that she was going to wake up, but she settled back and the light snores resumed. The shirt that he loaned her rode up her thighs and he saw the still pink scar on her leg. Dean closed his eyes and his arms squeezed her tighter to him in an effort to calm himself down.

"What's wrong?" Dean heard a sleepy voice ask. Chrissy had been sound asleep but she somehow sensed the tension in his body and it woke her up. "Nothing." he lied. The brunette looked at his face and saw the lie written all over it. "Wanna try that again?" she asked. His eyes looked down to her scar and the brunette realized that he had seen it. Chrissy tried to cover it back up, but his good hand stopped her. "Don't ever hide that. It shows everyone that you're a fucking survivor, that he tried to break you but that he failed. Got it?" Dean told her. She looked into his intense blue eyes and whispered "Why are you being so nice to me? We barely know each other." Dean thought for a minute and was fighting with himself for a good answer. _'Don't tell her that you like her moron. She'll run in the other direction.' _he thought. "I could ask you the same thing." the blonde responded. "I honestly don't know. There's just something about you." Chrissy said after a long pause. His heart started racing at her response and his hand started rubbing her back again. He felt the exact same way about her and he told her so by simply saying "Me too."

"I have a question for you, and feel free to say no, but would you like to come back to my house tonight for a home cooked meal?" Chrissy asked. "You live here?" Dean responded. "Actually, I live in St Petersburg." the brunette told him. "If it's not too much trouble, I'd love to darlin'." he said. She smiled at him and finally got off his lap. He had to stop a whimper at the loss of her body against his. Chrissy went into the bathroom and changed back into her work uniform before coming back out. "Do you need help changing?" she asked. The blonde nodded and she started towards his suitcase. She pulled out a shirt and helped him put it on before making him wear the sling again. Chrissy gathered his clothes and started packing them up. "Are we going somewhere?" Dean teased. "Thought you might like to sleep in a decent bed for a change. I have a memory foam mattress that I keep around for Nick, so you'd be more comfortable there." the brunette explained. He stood up and couldn't help but kiss her cheek. Dean smirked to himself when he heard the small, almost inaudible gasp from Chrissy at the feel of his lips on her. The blonde lingered for a moment before pulling back and grabbing his suitcase. The two left the hotel room and checked out, then took off for her home.

#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at her two bedroom, two bathroom house and she showed him to the guest room. "Just make yourself at home. I'm going to get something out for dinner." she said before leaving the room. Dean laid down and got comfortable. When Chrissy looked in on the blonde, he was fast asleep. So she covered him up, turned off the lamp, and closed the door behind her with a small smile.

#*#

"Everything is fine Nicky." she said to the phone. Dolph had called to check on her since he hadn't heard from her all day. "Bullshit. I can tell by your voice. It's shaky." Dolph responded. "I had a nightmare last night. A bad one." she said quietly. "Son of a bitch!" he exclaimed. "I'm okay. Jon was a big help actually. He woke me up and stayed until I fell back to sleep." Chrissy told him. She didn't say that the two shared a bed, even though it was totally innocent. He would have a stroke if she told him that, then he would try to kill Dean. Chrissy wasn't about to let that happen, especially since Dean was part of the reason she was still alive. "Ambrose didn't try anything did he?" Dolph asked. "He was a perfect gentleman." Chrissy assured him. "Good. I'm being called for a backstage promo, so I'll call you later. Love you sis." he told her. "Love you too Nicky. Be careful." she told him in response. "I will." Dolph said before hanging up with her. Chrissy set the phone down and finished cooking dinner. She set the table and went back to the guest room to wake Dean up.

"Jon, wake up. Food is ready." Chrissy whispered. Dean opened his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. He saw that he had slept for the better part of the afternoon, which was shocking. The blonde sat up and got out of the comfortable bed. "What's for dinner?" he asked. "Blackened chicken, dirty rice, broccoli, and rolls." Chrissy replied. "Damn. That sounds fucking incredible." Dean said as they walked towards the dining room. "Well, I am from Louisiana." she said while blushing. The two sat down and dug in.

Dean leaned back in his chair after having a third helping and moaned. "Best dinner ever darlin'. Thank you." he said. "You're welcome. Why don't you go into the living room and pick out a movie or something? I'll bring you a beer when I'm done with the dishes." she told him. "Marry me?" he joked. "Hush. Now go sit down." the brunette said with a laugh. Dean winked at her before going into the living room. Chrissy shook her head in amusement while she put the leftovers up and washed the dishes. She got a beer out of the refrigerator for him as promised and went to join him on the couch.

"Why is that sling off?" Chrissy exclaimed when she entered the room. Dean looked at her sheepishly and said "It was driving me nuts. Can I keep it off as long as I promise to not move my arm around as much?" The brunette sighed and replied "I guess so." She sat beside him and handed him the beer. He gave her a smile before they settled in to watch some tv. Chrissy nodded off after a while, so the blonde put his arm around her. _'This feels so right..' _he thought.

#*#

A loud noise coming from the front door startled Dean while he was lost in thought. He carefully moved Chrissy aside and got up to investigate. The blonde quietly walked towards the front door and saw a man standing there looking around. He was 5' 10" in height at the most, with a small-ish build and dark hair. _'Please let this be Jason. I can end him right now and be done with it..' _the blonde thought before clearing his throat.

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean growled at the man standing there. The dark haired man turned around and sized Dean up. "I'm Jason. Why are you in my girl's house?" Jason responded. The blonde saw red and his hands balled into fists as he approached the other man. "I'm staying with her for a while. Besides Chrissy isn't yours anymore, now is she? You have five seconds to get the fuck out of her house before I remove you myself. And trust me, you won't like how I do it." Dean said in a voice he reserved for promos. "I would love to see you try." Jason scoffed. Dean shrugged and said "I warned you.." He wrenched Jason's arm behind his back and matched him out the front door. Before he let him go however, Dean whispered "If you ever come near my girl again, you'll regret the day your parents met. That's not a threat either, that's a fucking promise." Dean shoved Jason off the porch and went back inside to Chrissy. He really hoped she had slept through the whole thing, but he wasn't so lucky.

"He was here wasn't he?" she asked in a small voice. "I'm sorry, but yeah. He's gone now though." Dean responded. Chrissy was trying not to cry, but wasn't able to stop herself. He cursed and pulled the brunette into his body with his good arm and murmured "He's gone. I promise. I swear he won't hurt you with me around. Believe me." "I do. For some crazy reason, I trust you with my life. Why shouldn't I? This is the second time you've saved me." the brunette told him. "Get some clothes together. I'm getting you out of here tonight. I don't think he'll come back but I don't want to risk it, or you." Dean said. "Okay." Chrissy said before standing on her tip-toes and kissing his whiskery cheek. He smiled as she walked to her bedroom and quickly gathered a few things. Dean grabbed his suitcase before they went out to the car and took off down the road.

#*#

**Thank you so, so much for the amazing reviews and thank you to the people who followed this or added it to their favorites. Cyber hugs!**

**Thank you to the greatest bestie and a kick ass beta, the fabulous AeonBlue for the help as always. If you get a chance, please check out their stories. They are fabulous!**

**Merry Christmas to all those who celebrate it. Hope it was a happy and safe holiday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trust

After a while, Dean pulled up at the airport. Chrissy had fallen asleep on the drive over and he hated to wake her since she looked peaceful for the first time since the night before. He parked the car and turned in his seat to face her. "Wake up darlin'. We're here." the blonde said in a low voice as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She mumbled something under her breath before opening her hazel eyes and looking at the man in the driver's seat. There was something about the concerned expression on his face that made her heart race and her stomach to flutter. "Where are we?" the brunette asked in a sleepy voice. "The airport. I'm gonna take you someplace he won't think to look for you." he replied. "Where?" she asked. "Vegas." Dean answered. Chrissy sat up and turned to him before saying "Are you sure about that? I don't want to impose.." "I insist. Besides I have a few days off and I won't be able to relax without knowing you're safe. Please, just trust me." Dean pleaded. "I trust you. I don't know why, but I do." she told him and placed her hand on his arm. He calmed down and got out of the car. The blonde walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. They got their luggage together and went inside to catch a flight out.

#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at his apartment later that night and the two were exhausted. He brought in his suitcase and her duffel bag before collapsing on the couch. "How's your shoulder?" she asked hesitantly. Chrissy felt like a horrible person. The only reason she even stayed with him in the first place was because of his injury and now he was having to deal with her messed up life. _'Why is he even putting up with me? Why isn't he just washing his hands of me? I wouldn't blame him if he did..'_ she thought. Dean noticed that she was pulling away from him, so he asked "What's wrong?" "Nothing. Seriously, how's the shoulder doing?" the brunette said in response to try and deflect his question. "It's fine. Now answer my question." he responded. "Why are you doing all of this for me? We've only known each other for a day and you're risking yourself to protect me. I don't get it." Chrissy blurted out. The blonde stood up and walked over to her. Dean brushed a strand of her brown hair back behind her ear and told her "You want to know why? It's because I'm developing feelings for you. I don't know what it is about you, but I've never felt this way before. Now, I'm not asking you to jump into anything with me or anything, but just know that I'm not going anywhere."

Chrissy looked up at him in shock as her heart started pounding inside her chest. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why me?" the brunette asked. "I don't know." he answered honestly as he guided her over to the couch so they could sit down. "I feel the same way. I don't understand why, but I do. I don't trust easily but for some reason I feel like I've never been safer. It's a scary, yet nice feeling at the same time." she told him. "There's no rush. I'm here whenever you're ready." he assured her. "I will be eventually. I promise." the brunette said. Dean put his good arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't very long before the exhaustion caught up with them and they fell fast asleep.

#*#

Chrissy woke up the next morning and untangled herself from Dean's arms. She went into the other room to call Dolph so he didn't worry. He answered after a few rings and immediately asked what was going on. "Jason was at my house last night." she explained. "Son of a motherfucking bitch!" he exclaimed loudly. "Tell me about it." Chrissy said. "Where are you? Tell me you didn't stay there." Dolph asked as he started to panic. "I'm fine. Jon kicked him out and then got me out of there." she assured him. "Where are you?" he asked again. "You're not gonna like it but I'm in Vegas. With Jon." Chrissy replied. Dolph closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten so he didn't lose his temper. He really didn't want to scare or upset her. "It's okay Nick. He's really been great to me. I promise." she told him. "He better be or I'm breaking every bone in his body. I guess you being there is good thing after all because that asshole won't know you're there. Just, be careful." Dolph finally said. "I will. Love you Nicky." Chrissy told him. "Love you too Chrissy." he said before they hung up.

"I guess Ziggler doesn't want you here." Dean said from the doorway. "He's worried. I told him about last night." she explained. "I don't blame him. It's not like I have the greatest reputation." he said quietly. "I don't care about your past and I damn sure don't judge people based on that kind of thing. I base my opinion on how you treat me and you've treated me like gold. Besides, Nick said he would rather me be here than at his place." Chrissy said as she put her arms around the blonde. He looked so vulnerable and she felt an overwhelming urge to comfort him. Dean wrapped his strong arms around her and asked "He said that?" "Yeah. He said at least Jason won't know where I'm at and that I'm safe." the brunette assured him. He fidgited a little bit and changed the subject by asking "Do you want to go lay down for a while?" "Sure." she responded. They went back to his bedroom where she helped him change into something more comfortable. Chrissy got into some pajamas and laid down beside him before going back to sleep.

#*#

Chrissy and Dean spent the next few days relaxing at his apartment and getting to know each other better. She told him about her parents passing away when she was 19 and he told her about his past. Her heart broke for him, but she realized that his horrible life only made him a better man and she made sure to tell him that. Dean was relieved that she didn't look at him with pity when he talked about his life. He wasn't sure he could handle that. Instead, she gave him a hug and told him that he never had to bring it up again. The blonde was so grateful for that, that she understood just how hard it was for him to speak about it. In fact, he was grateful for her period. Dean was falling for her more and more with each passing day and he knew she felt the same. Chrissy just wasn't ready yet and he respected that. He would wait forever for her.

#*#

Monday finally came around and they had to finally separate at the arena. Dean did insist on walking her to the trainers room however. The two came to a stop just short of the door and he said "I'll come by later and we'll get something to eat. Okay?" "That sounds good. See you later." Chrissy said with a smile before going inside.

Dean looked at the door that closed behind her for a minute with a goofy smile before finally walking away. He was almost at the locker room when he heard a voice demand "Hey Ambrose! We need to talk." _'Great. Just what I need..' _he thought before turning around to face the man who called out to him.

#*#

**That's where I leave you for now. Who called out to Dean? You'll find out in the next chapter. Thank you so much for all the reviews for this story so far. Plus, welcome to my new readers. Hope you're enjoying it so far.**

**Special thank you to my busted hip buddy, my bestie AeonBlue for walking me through this story and giving me the idea for this chapter! Go and check out her stories Analeptic and Malum if you get the chance. They're fantastic reads.**


	7. Chapter 7: Trouble

Dean looked at the door that closed behind Chrissy for a minute with a goofy smile before finally walking away. He was almost at the locker room when he heard a voice demand "Hey Ambrose! We need to talk." _'Great. Just what I need..' _he thought before turning around to face the man who called out to him.

"Yeah." Dean said to Seth, who was jogging up to catch the blonde. "Where have you been? You didn't answer any of my calls this past week." the younger man said. "What, are you my girlfriend now?" Dean teased. "No but I was worried about your shoulder idiot." Seth responded. "It's doing better. Chrissy has been a big help." the older man said. "The new girl? How did that go?" the two-toned man asked. "Great. Actually we spent my days off together." the blonde answered. "Oh, it's like that. No wonder you didn't call me back." Seth said with a nudge. "It wasn't like that. She's a really great woman." Dean told him. "Wait a minute. Is the great Dean Ambrose getting feelings for someone?" the younger man teased. "Yeah." the blonde replied simply. Seth looked at his brother's serious expression and said "Holy shit. You are! That's great bro, I'm happy for you." "At least you are. I have a feeling Ziggler is gonna be pissy about it." Dean said as the two entered the locker room. "Why would he care?" the other man asked. "Because he's her best friend. Actually, he's pretty much her only family. Like you and Joe are for me." the blonde explained. "Oh. You think he's going to give you shit about it?" the two-toned man asked. "I know he is, but she's worth it." Dean told him. "Damn, you got it bad." Seth said. Before Dean could respond, there was a knock on the door from someone else who needed to talk to him. It wasn't going to be pleasant either, for either party.

#*#

Seth opened the door to find Dolph standing there anxiously and let him in. All three men knew exactly why the older man was there and didn't need to exchange pleasantries.

"I'm just gonna say it. If you hurt Chrissy in any way, shape, or form; I will kill you where you stand with no hesitation. If you're just looking for an easy piece of ass, keep looking. She is not here for your amusement, so if you're not serious about her, just leave her be. Chrissy has been through enough without an asshole like you breaking her heart. Got me?" Dolph said. "I got it, but I'm dead serious about her. I wouldn't have protected her like I have if I wasn't." Dean told him. "We'll see about that." the older man said in a mocking tone. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" the younger man asked angrily. "I know your reputation Ambrose. I've seen how you treat women and I refuse to let you do the same to her." Dolph exclaimed. "You don't know shit about me, so shut your fucking mouth." the younger blonde spat out. "I know enough. So watch your step because the first time you fuck up will be the last." the Show-Off said as he got into the other man's face. "Keep waiting for that moment because it isn't gonna happen. I'm falling in love with Chrissy and I would be a major fucking idiot to ruin that. If I didn't care about her, then she wouldn't have been sleeping in my bed without me making a pass. I respect her too much for that." Dean said as he tried to remain calm. He really didn't want to get into a fight with the older man since it would only upset Chrissy, but it was getting more and more difficult.

Dolph balled his fist up upon hearing that Chrissy slept in the same bed with Dean, and without warning, he threw it at the younger man and hit him right above the eye. The younger blonde staggered back and his jaw clenched as he tried not to react. "Get the fuck out of here before I forget that you're Chrissy's family and kick your ass. Now." Dean said. Dolph finally realized what he had done and left without another word. Seth swore under his breath when he saw that the other man was starting to bleed. "Jon, you need to see the doctor. You're bleeding." the younger man said. "I'll be fine." the older man insisted. "At least let Chrissy look. Okay?" Seth suggested. Dean nodded his agreement and headed back to the trainers room.

#*#

Chrissy was finishing up with Sheamus when Dean stepped inside the room. "Got a minute darlin'?" the blonde asked. "Sure." she said before turning to face the other man. The brunette gasped when she saw him bleeding from a cut above the eye. "What happened?" she asked as she made him sit on the exam table just vacated by the Irishman. "Ran into a doorway." Dean fibbed. Chrissy raised an eyebrow at him and knew he was lying to her. "Wanna try another excuse?" she asked. "Fine. It was Ziggler." he mumbled. "Nick did this?" the brunette asked quietly. "Yeah.." Dean admitted. "That asshole! Why would he hit you?" Chrissy exclaimed as she grew more upset. "We had a disagreement. It's no big." the blonde said as he tried to shrug it off. "It is a big deal! You didn't deserve this did you?" she asked. "No. Don't get mad at him, he was only looking out for you. I understand." Dean said as he pulled the brunette against his body. Chrissy put her arms around him and hugged the blonde before whispering "I'm sorry.." "Don't say you're sorry. It's not your fault and I would take the punch again and again for you." he assured her. "You would?" she asked. "Every day." the blonde replied.

Chrissy unburied her face from Dean's chest and looked into his blue eyes. She saw the look of adoration in them and it was almost overwhelming. _'Screw it..' _she thought before doing something surprising. Chrissy leaned up and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. It startled him, but after a few seconds, Dean returned it eagerly. She started to pull away, but he tangled his hand in her hair to stop her from doing so. Dean finally swiped his tongue along her lips and she quickly allowed him access. Chrissy moaned as it grew more and more heated as their tongues explored the other's mouth. A few minutes later, Dean reluctantly broke the passionate embrace and his hand stroked her cheek while they caught their breath.

"Wow.." she whispered in disbelief. Chrissy had never felt a kiss that passionate before in her life and it blew her mind. "No shit." Dean said in agreement. He knew from that one kiss that he was sunk, that even if he didn't want to fall in love with the brunette, it was too late. "I need to fix your cut." she said as she finally remembered the reason he was there. The blonde let her go to get what she needed to treat him. When she was done, Dean gave her a quick, yet tender kiss before leaving the room.

#*#

A couple of hours later, Chrissy was finally able to take a break. Instead of going to catering to possibly find Dean, the young woman instead went to find a certain someone that she needed to talk to. She found him coming out of the men's locker room and exclaimed "What the hell is your problem Nicholas?" _'Damn it. She's pissed..'_ Dolph cringed as he turned around to face the music.

#*#

**Uh oh, someone is in trouble... **

**Thank you for the excellent response to the last chapter. Hopefully y'all love this one just as much. Special thanks to Guest for being the 50th review. **

**I seriously can't thank AeonBlue for all the help she's given me on this story and this chapter in particular. Love ya bestie!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

"Chrissy, let me explain.." Dolph started to say but was pulled into an empty room. "Explain what? That you punched Jon in the face for no reason? I would love to hear this." she said. "I'm sorry but I overreacted. I wasn't planning on hitting him, I swear." he told her. "Why did you?" the brunette asked quietly. "I don't know." Dolph answered honestly. "I hope you're happy. I had to glue the cut above his eye shut, not to mention the fact that he was already injured. This isn't you Nick." she said. The blonde hung his head and felt bad. Only the young woman standing in front of him could make him feel so low. "I'll go apologize, I promise." Dolph told her. "You better. Jon has been nothing short of wonderful with me and this is how you treat him. I expected you to give him the big brother speech, hell even he expected it, but the punch was totally uncalled for." Chrissy said as she fought to remain calm. "The only reason I hit him was because he mentioned you sleeping in his bed. What the fuck is up with that by the way?" Dolph responded. "It was completely innocent. I told you about that nightmare the first night and he stayed with me because I asked him to." she replied. "What about the other nights?" the blonde asked. "It was to keep the nightmares away. And it worked. I feel so safe with him and I really care for him." the brunette answered in a soft voice. "In what way?" he asked. "I'm falling in love with him Nick." Chrissy responded.

Dolph cursed to himself when he realized that the two said they felt the same way about the other. He saw how much happier she was despite the fact that she was angry at him. "You haven't had one nightmare since that first night?" the blonde asked after a pause. "Not one. I've been sleeping all the way through the night since I met him. I don't know why, but I'm not complaining." Chrissy replied. He looked into her eyes again and saw that she was well rested. It was the first time he had seen her that way since before Jason came along. Dolph sighed before saying "I hope I don't regret this, but I approve. I'm killing him if he fucks up though." Chrissy got a smile on her face and gave the other man a huge hug. "Thank you!" the brunette said happily. He smiled while returning the hug and was happy that a small glimpse of the old Chrissy was showing. If her being with Dean made her that happy, then Dolph could live with it. "Love you sissy." he said. "Love you too Nicky." she said in response before leaving the room to get back to work.

#*#

Dean walked into the trainers room a little while later to have his wound checked over before he competed that night. Chrissy looked him over really quick and gave the blonde the all clear. He stood there nervously before asking her "I was wondering if you would want to do something after the show. If you're not busy that is." The brunette smiled and said "I'd love to." Dean sighed in relief and flashed her that brilliant smile that turned her to jelly. "What do you want to do? I'm up for anything." he asked. "How about we get dinner from somewhere and watch a movie at the hotel?" she responded. "Sounds great darlin'. I'll pick you up after the show." the blonde said before leaving the room. This time, it was Chrissy's turn to give the closed door a goofy smile before shaking it off and going back to work.

#*#

Dean was waiting by the curtain area to go on when he was approached by Dolph. The younger man automatically stiffened up as he waited to see what the other man wanted. "I talked to Chrissy earlier and she.. explained things to me. I just want to apologize for earlier. I had no right to do what I did." the older man said. "It's alright." Dean said in response. "No it's not. I told her earlier, and now I'm telling you, that if you two want to see each other or whatever I'm okay with it. Honestly, I haven't seen her doing this well since before Jason and you're the reason why. I'm already seeing signs of the old Chrissy, so thank you for whatever you're doing for her." Dolph told the younger blonde. "Like I said, I would do anything for her since she means so much to me. It's no problem." the younger man said. "I know we'll never be friends but can we at least be civil for her sake?" the older man asked. "For Chrissy? Of course." Dean replied. Dolph reached his hand out and shook the younger blonde's hand. Dean's music hit and the conversation was abruptly ended but they had at least come to an understanding, for Chrissy's sake.

#*#

Dean took a shower and changed after his match. He took his time since Chrissy couldn't leave until after the show ended. The blonde was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. He wasn't even this nervous for his main roster debut. Dean waited in the locker room until the main event was over before walking over to the trainers room. The door was closed and he slowly raised his hand to knock. For some reason, Dean knew that this night was going to change the rest of his life and he honestly couldn't wait.

#*#

**I know, I know. I'm mean for leaving y'all like that. Recognizing that is a good thing, right? Honestly though, I wanted their first date to be it's own chapter and hopefully you agree. **

**Thank you as always for the kind reviews. Also a huge thank you for 15 favorites and 30 follows!**

**Another gigantic thank you to my bestie and my virtual drinking buddy AeonBlue for all the help!**


	9. Chapter 9: First Date

Dean took a shower and changed after his match. He took his time since Chrissy couldn't leave until after the show ended. The blonde was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. He wasn't even this nervous for his main roster debut. Dean waited in the locker room until the main event was over before walking over to the trainers room. The door was closed and he slowly raised his hand to knock. For some reason, Dean knew that this night was going to change the rest of his life and he honestly couldn't wait.

Chrissy was pacing inside the room and was nervous as hell. She heard the knock on the door and slowly walked to answer it. The brunette was trying to give herself some time to calm down before seeing her date. She finally opened it and was met by a smiling Dean. "Hey darlin'. You ready?" he asked. "Yeah." she responded with a smile. "Sorry I don't have any flowers or anything." the blonde apologized. Dean may not have been the most experienced at this whole dating thing, but he knew flowers were normally given. Chrissy shook her head and said with a soft smile "That's alright. You'll find out that I'm a simple date and all of that stuff doesn't matter to me." He put his arm around her and they started walking out of the arena. "What do you want to eat?" the blonde asked as they reached his rental. "How about you pick the food and I pick the movie?" she responded. "Sounds good, but no fucking chick flicks." Dean told her. "Eww. I hate those movies. No problem on this end." Chrissy said as she wrinkled her nose. He stopped as they got to his car and couldn't resist kissing the brunette on the nose. She just looked so adorable with it crinkled up like that. Chrissy blushed and ducked her head. He laughed a little before opening the passenger door and letting her inside. The blonde walked around to the drivers side and got in too. "Room service okay?" Dean asked. "Sounds good to me." Chrissy replied as they drove towards the hotel.

#*#

The two arrived at the hotel a little while later and were relieved to find that there were no fans in the lobby. Dean ushered Chrissy upstairs and to his room before they ran into a nosy fan. It wasn't that he was ashamed to be seen in public with her, it was the exact opposite. He wanted everyone to know she was his, but he really wanted to shield her from that aspect of his life if at all possible. They entered the room and got settled for a bit before ordering dinner. While they were waiting, Chrissy picked out a movie for them to watch. Dean was kind of nervous about her selection but he got a smile when he saw she picked a action flick. "Gotta admit, I never would have pegged you for the action type." the blonde said. "That'll teach you to assume things, won't it?" she teased. "Yeah it will. I won't do that with you again." he said as he leaned down to give her a soft kiss.

Dean started to deepen the kiss when their food arrived. He swore colorfully as he answered the door and brought their dinner in. "Jon, can I have a shirt to rest in?" Chrissy asked while he set the table. "Of course darlin', just get one out of my suitcase." he replied. She walked up beside him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before grabbing a shirt and changing into it. The brunette walked back out to a low groan from Dean. "Damn woman, you look so fucking sexy in my clothes." the blonde said. Chrissy blushed and bit her lip in response. He couldn't help but chuckle at her and pulled her chair out so she could sit at the table. The young woman sat down and saw the bottle of whiskey sitting there. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Chrissy teased. "No. I didn't know what you liked but I thought some Jack was a safe bet." Dean replied. "You thought right." she responded. "Really?" the blonde asked. "Duh. I am from the south and we can hold our alcohol." the brunette answered. Dean smirked at this and said "I'll just have to test that theory tonight." "You're on." Chrissy retorted before they started eating.

#*#

Dean and Chrissy ate their dinner quickly since they were starving and then started to watch the movie. About halfway through, she suggested that they take the whiskey and play 'Never Have I Ever'. It sounded like a good idea to him, so he agreed without hesitation and decided to let her go first.

"Never Have I Ever broken a bone." Chrissy said. Dean didn't move and she cursed before taking a shot. "You've never broken one bone?" she asked. "Nope. What did you break?" he asked. "My arm. Once when I was 12 and then again when I was 23." she replied. "Never Have I Ever.. gotten drunk underage." Dean said and both took a shot. He raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything to her. "I told you not to assume anything about me." the brunette joked. "Touche." the blonde said with laugh. "Never Have I Ever.. caused someone to need stitches." Chrissy said. "Fuck.." he mumbled before taking the shot, which made her giggle. "Keep laughing darlin'. I got a good one for you." Dean teased. "Bring. It." she told him. "You asked for it.." the blonde teased before thinking of a good one. "I don't have all night." the brunette said with a fake yawn, which made him smile. _'Damn, I love this woman.. Wait did I say love? Fuck it, I do love her and I don't care.'_ he thought to himself before continuing with the game.

An hour and quite a few questions later, both of them were getting a good buzz from their drinking game and the questions got more raunchy as a result. "Never Have I Ever been in a pair of handcuffs." Chrissy said, which made Dean take a shot and curse. The brunette laughed at him while he thought of a good one to get her back. "Never Have I Ever gone a year without sex." he said. "Does that mean if I've gone a year without sex, I drink?" she asked to be sure. The blonde nodded in response and she did a shot. "How long has it been?" he asked softly. "Almost five years.." Chrissy said and stared down at her glass in embarrassment. "Fuck.. I'm so sorry darlin'. If I had known, I wouldn't have brought it up. I'm such an asshole." Dean said as he set his and her glass aside. The game was over now and he felt horrible. "It's okay. You would have found out anyway." she told him. The blonde still felt like crap for embarrassing her, so he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm still sorry." Dean murmured. "I forgive you." Chrissy whispered and kissed his cheek. She lingered for a moment as tension filled the room. Their breath got short as they waited for the other one to make the first move. Neither one had to wait long.

#*#

Dean turned his head and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Chrissy responded immediately as the sparks flew between the two. His tongue quickly found it's way into her mouth as it grew more heated. Her hand found it's way into his hair and grabbed a handful as her tongue found it's way into his mouth as well. Dean moaned in response and laid Chrissy on her back. His hand slid up the side of her body and started to slide underneath the shirt she was wearing. She let out a small whimper as her hands dipped underneath his shirt too and her hands came into contact with his heated flesh. Her hips ground into his rapidly hardening, jean-covered length and made him groan from deep within his chest. Dean grabbed hold of the loaned shirt on her curvy body and he was about to tear it off of her when he realized this was wrong and it was too soon.

Reluctantly, Dean broke their very heated embrace and pressed his forehead to hers while they lay there panting. "Chrissy, this isn't right." he finally said. Her heart sank and she tried to get out from underneath the blonde. "Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I'll leave then." she said quietly. He looked into her hazel eyes and asked "Why?" "You obviously don't want me, don't find me attractive, so why would I stay?" the brunette asked as she fought not to cry. "Oh no, darlin'. That's not why I stopped." Dean said as he tried to calm her down. "Why then?" she asked. "I don't want our first time to be in a hotel room with both of us half-drunk. I want it to be at either one of our places, while we're sober, where I can take my time and make you scream my name as loud as possible." he explained. Chrissy's cheeks grew warm and she finally stuttered out "Oh. I feel like an idiot now.." "Don't. That's a normal reaction to this kind of thing. Why don't we go ahead to bed and we'll finish this discussion in the morning, okay?" the blonde suggested. She smiled and said "Okay, but Jon?" "Yeah darlin'?" he asked. "Can I give you a goodnight kiss?" Chrissy asked innocently.

Dean let out a deep laugh before giving the young woman several tender kisses in response. He finally got off of her and laid down on the bed next to her. She curled into his side and fell asleep quickly, but not before whispering "Goodnight Jon." "Goodnight Chrissy." he responded before kissing her head and following her not long after.

#*#

**Thank you so much to all my new readers who have added this story to their alerts. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you again for the amazing reviews. Love y'all!**

**Seriously, what would I do without the immensely talented AeonBlue? She helped me big time on this chapter. Thank you so much chick! **

**Authors Cheap, Shameless Plug: If you haven't already, please check out AeonBlue's stories** _Analeptic _**and **_Malum_. **They're fantastic reads and you won't be disappointed. Go and read now!**


	10. Chapter 10: Those Three Little Words

Dean and Chrissy woke up the next morning and just lay there together for a while. He gave her a kiss and said "Good morning." "Good morning." she responded before giving him another kiss. The blonde groaned and mumbled "Are you trying to kill me woman?" "No. Are we gonna talk about last night?" she asked. Honestly, the brunette was still a little embarrassed about how she acted towards him stopping things from going too far. Chrissy was grateful that he did now that she thought about it. She wanted to remember every single thing about their first time together, not have it be hazy because of too much whiskey.

"I want to make sure that you're okay. I didn't stop last night because you aren't beautiful enough or because I didn't want you, I stopped because of the reasons I gave you. Chrissy, you mean so much to me that I can't even describe how much. I'm not too good at this boyfriend thing, but even I know that it shouldn't happen like that. Do you understand now?" Dean told her. "I do. Actually I was about to tell you that I'm happy we did stop. I want to remember every single detail when it happens." she responded. "Good. By the way, you impressed me last night. Not too many chicks can hold their own against me when it comes to drinking." he said. Chrissy's cheeks turned a bit pink and she thought _'How can this man always make me blush like crazy? It's like I'm a damn teenager again!'_ "I told you not to assume things about me." the brunette teased. The blonde let out a loud laugh and said "I think I've learned my lesson on that one darlin'." "You better have." Chrissy teased before asking "Before I forget, when did you become my boyfriend? I don't remember you asking me anything about that." "Since last week. I guess I should ask you officially though, huh?" he responded. "That would be nice." she told him with a wink.

Dean sat up to face the young woman laying next to him and started rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not really good at this shit darlin, but I'm trying here for you. Chrissy, I really like you a lot. Hell, I more than like you. I hope you don't freak out about what I'm about to tell you, but I'm already in love with you." the blonde said. "You are?" she asked in disbelief. "I am." he confirmed. The brunette looked at him in shock while her heart started racing. She sat up to look into his blue eyes and said "I love you too Jon."

Dean started smiling and snatched her up from the bed and into his arms. He kissed her repeatedly in response while her arms went around his neck. "Thank God.." he mumbled against her lips. The blonde was so relieved that she felt the same way he did. "You don't have to ask me anymore. Of course I'll be your girlfriend." Chrissy said. His grip on her tightened and he simply said "Good." All too soon however, they had to get ready to leave for the arena. The new couple just wanted to stay inside their bubble, but work was calling.

#*#

Chrissy was in the trainers room and was in-between patients when Dolph came in to see her. "Hey Nicky." she said with a huge smile on her face. It had been there ever since that morning and wasn't leaving any time soon. "Someone is happy. I guess I don't need to ask how your date went, do I?" he asked. "It was absolutely perfect. We had so much fun." the brunette said. "You didn't have too much fun right?" the blonde asked. "No, he was a gentleman as always." she replied. "Good news, he gets to live another day." Dolph teased. Chrissy playfully slapped his arm in response, which made him laugh. "Seriously, if he makes you this happy, then I'm cool with him. I make no promises if he fucks up though." he said. "If he fucks up, I'll let you. Okay?" she responded. "Deal." the blonde said with a laugh before asking "What are you doing for your days off?" "I don't know. I really don't wanna go home after what happened last week, but then he wins if I avoid there. I don't know what to do." the brunette answered sadly. Dolph hugged the younger woman and she returned it immediately. "You shouldn't go somewhere you don't feel safe sissy. You can always go to my place if you want. Hell, even invite Ambrose if you want." he said while trying to keep her calm. "Promise not to kill each other?" she mumbled into his chest. "I promise." the blonde laughed.

Their moment was interrupted by Paige coming in to get her knee taped up. Dolph let Chrissy go and let her get back to work. He walked out with a grin and was so happy that she was doing better. _'I knew this was a good idea.' _he thought as he went to get ready for the show.

#*#

Dean came by to see his new girlfriend before the show began and had a little something for her. He looked in and saw she was alone for once, so he walked in and sat on the table. "Did you hurt yourself?" Chrissy asked worriedly. "No, but I have something for you." Dean said as he handed her a bottle of sweet tea. "Thank you baby." she said before looking around to make sure they were alone. After seeing they were, the brunette gave him a quick kiss. "You're welcome darlin'." he told her.

"I have something to ask you while you're here." Chrissy said nervously. "What is it?" he responded. "Nick told me I could stay at his place on my days off since I don't want to go home, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" she said. "Is he okay with this?" Dean asked. "He's the one who suggested it. I mean, if you don't want to-" Chrissy started to say, but she was stopped by a breath taking kiss from Dean. "I would love to." he replied. She threw her arms around him happily and said "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" "No problem. I gotta go now to get ready, but I'll be by after the show to get you." Dean said as he reluctantly got up from the table to leave the room. He leaned down to softly brush his lips against hers and murmured "I love you Chrissy." "I love you too Jon. Be careful out there." she responded. "I will darlin'." the blonde said before finally leaving the room.

Chrissy sat down to rest and take a drink of her tea. _'Finally things are going right..'_ she thought before going back to work _'Finally.'_

#*#

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews as always. Y'all are awesome in case you didn't know that!**

**Welcome to my new readers. Thank you for adding this story to your alerts.**

**A giant thank you to AeonBlue for being my rock on this story. I seriously couldn't do this story without her! Virtual huggies!**


	11. Chapter 11: He's Back

Chrissy had just finished her tea when Seth came inside the room. He wasn't injured or anything, he was actually there to get a feel for the younger woman. All he heard about that afternoon had been how much Dean cared for her and how happy he was that she agreed to be his girlfriend. He just hoped she wouldn't figure out his game plan.

Chrissy turned to see Seth standing in the doorway and she jumped. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he said. "That's okay. Do you need something?" she asked while waving off his concern. He actually scared her, but she wasn't about to tell him that since he didn't mean to. "My ribs are kind of sore. Could you check them out before the show?" the two-toned man asked. The brunette didn't really believe his story, but she still said "Alright. Hop up on the table and I'll have a look." Seth complied and allowed her to examine him. "So, why did you start working here?" he finally asked. "Basically, Nick talked me into it since I needed a new job." Chrissy replied. "What happened to your old one?" the two-toned man asked in a nonchalant tone. She narrowed her eyes at the older man and was bristling at the fact that he thought she was a golddigger or something. "If you must know, I worked for my ex boyfriend's father and it got awkward after I broke up with his son." the brunette snapped at him. _'That and his son tried to kill me, but whatever..' _she thought bitterly. Seth cringed at this and felt horrible. "I'm sorry." he said. "Look, I understand that you're looking out for Jon and I appreciate it, but I'm not with him for his fame or his money. I don't need nor want either one. I have more than enough money myself and I only work because I enjoy it. I'm with Jon because I really care for him as a person and no other reason." Chrissy responded as she tried not to get upset. "It's just when it comes to relationships, Jon is kind of... naive. I'm only trying to keep his heart from being broken, that's all. I apologize for coming at you like this, but I needed to for my own piece of mind." Seth said. "I told you I got it. I've done the same for Nick." Chrissy said with a shrug. "Are we cool? Because I would like to get to know you better without pissing you off." he asked. "We are. Now go and get ready." the brunette said. "Awesome!" Seth said with a smile as he left the room. Chrissy shook her head and wiped the table down before her next patient arrived.

#*#

Dean picked Chrissy up at the end of the night and they headed to the airport with Dolph. She was really quiet on the flight to Florida and it concerned both men. The trio finally arrived at the house and the brunette went straight to bed without a word. "Damn it.." Dean mumbled to himself. He said a quick good night to Dolph before following his girlfriend upstairs. Something was wrong with her and he was going to find out what.

Chrissy was sitting on the bed and was about to change when her boyfriend walked into the room. He sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. "You know I love you right?" she asked quietly. "Of course darlin'. What's wrong?" the blonde asked. He was starting to get angry because obviously someone upset her and he wanted to know who. "You know I'm not with you for your money or anything, right?" the brunette asked. "Chrissy, who the fuck put that in your head?" Dean demanded as he stood up. "I don't want to say. You'll just get really upset and I don't want that." she replied. "I'm already pissed, now tell me." he said. "It was Rollins." Chrissy mumbled. "Colby? I'm gonna kick his ass!" the blonde yelled which made her cringe and scoot away.

_'Fuck! Way to go Good, you scared her..' _he thought as he slowly sat back down. "Chrissy?" Dean asked gently. She looked at him hesitantly in response. "I'm so sorry darlin', I really am. Please forgive me.." he pleaded and reached out to touch her knee. The blonde let out a sigh of relief when she let him touch her without flinching. Chrissy slowly inched towards him until he was finally able to pull her into a hug. He buried his face into her neck as he held her tightly. "Please forgive me." the blonde repeated. "I do." she responded. "Thank you so much Chrissy. I love you." Dean said. "I love you too Jon." Chrissy replied before giving him a kiss. He returned it with a passion and didn't stop until they needed to breathe.

"Would you do me a favor?" Chrissy asked. "Anything you want." Dean replied. "Can you go with me to my house? I need to get some clothes and stuff and I don't want to go alone." she requested. "You wouldn't be able to go there alone anyway. Not until Jason is rotting in jail where he belongs." the blonde told her. "Oh, and how would you stop me?" the brunette asked in a teasing manner. "I'd tie your sexy ass to the bed." he answered huskily. "You promise?" Chrissy whispered in his ear which made him groan loudly. "That's fucking evil darlin', I hope you know that." Dean said with what sounded like to her a whimper. "I know, but remember good things happen to those who wait." she said before getting off his lap and grabbing her purse.

Dean stood up and walked up behind his girlfriend before wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body. "Soon my darling, this body will be mine. Trust me on that." he rasped into her ear. "I can't wait. I want you more than you know." Chrissy responded which made him moan. Dean nipped at her earlobe, which made her gasp, before saying "The feeling is more than mutual. Now let's go before I forget this is Ziggler's house, bend you over this dresser, and claim you right now." A shiver ran up and down her spine, but the brunette managed to compose herself so they could leave for her house.

#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at her house a few minutes later. He got out of the car and looked around for any signs of Jason before opening the passenger side door. She went inside and gathered everything that she needed quickly. The brunette didn't want to be there any longer than was needed.

Chrissy double-checked to make sure everything was together before going to the garage for something. She flipped the light switch on and saw that something wasn't right. When it finally registered in her mind what was amiss in her garage, Chrissy started crying. Someone had broken in and vandalized her car by breaking out all the windows, leaving key marks on it, and spray painting the word 'Whore' on the hood. Her phone buzzed and it was a text that read:

_**'I'm not done with you Chrissy. I will never be done with you whore. I know you're with that asshole now and I won't stand for it. See you soon kitten..'**_

Chrissy's phone hit the floor with a thud and the noise drew Dean's attention. He found her standing there, staring into space and shaking like a leaf. The blonde put his arms around her and tried to sooth his terrified girlfriend. "He destroyed my car. Why Jon?" she finally said. "Who?" he asked in a barely controlled voice. "Jason." Chrissy replied in a trembling voice before starting to cry again. Dean closed his eyes as anger surged through his body. "Shh, it's gonna be okay. I'll take care of everything, I promise." he swore as thoughts of revenge ran through his mind. _'Jason is finished. I'm gonna kill him for fucking with what's _**mine**_.'_ he thought while holding his devastated girlfriend. _'He's done..'_

#*#

**I apologize for the problem with chapter 10. It should be fixed now, so if you haven't gotten to read it, please take this opportunity to do so. Otherwise this chapter might not make too much sense.**

**Thank you guys so much for the lovely reviews, plus for the follows. It really means a lot!**

**A glass of vodka raised to my bestie AeonBlue for helping me with this chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: Aftermath

Dolph pulled up to Chrissy's house and jumped out of the car without even bothering to shut his door. He ran past the police officer standing at the front door and was searching for his friend. He finally found her talking to a detective outside the garage. "Chrissy, what the hell happened?" the older man asked. She shook her head sadly and was too upset to talk about it. It was killing her to have to talk to the police about it. "Where's her boyfriend?" Dolph asked the detective. "Outside talking to an officer." the man responded. The blonde went outside to find the younger man pacing and drumming his fingers against his collarbone.

Dean was trying to calm himself down, but his usual methods weren't working at all. All he could think about was hunting down Chrissy's ex and killing him for putting that devastated look on her face. _'As soon as we're done here, I'm getting her the hell out of Florida. I don't care how I have to do it either, I need to make sure she's safe and she isn't here.'_ he thought. "Jon?" he heard a man ask. The younger man turned to find it was Dolph, and the fact the other man used his real name wasn't lost upon him. It only served to show how serious this whole situation was. "Did you see her?" Dean asked. "Yeah. You wanna tell me what happened?" Dolph responded. "I was in the living room when I heard a thud coming from the garage. I went to make sure she was okay and saw that she was upset. I hugged her and that's when I saw her car." the younger blonde replied. "It was Jason, wasn't it?" the older man asked. "Yeah and when I find him, I'm killing him." Dean seethed. "Don't. He isn't worth going to jail over and Chrissy needs you. You're no good to her locked up." Dolph told him to try and calm him down. The younger man grunted in response since he knew that he had a good point. "Come on, let's see if they'll let us get her out of here." the Show-Off said as he put an arm around the other man and walked him inside to check on Chrissy.

Chrissy was shaking and sitting on the couch after giving her statement to the detective. Of course there was nothing they could do without proof that Jason was there, but at least it was on record. That's what she was telling herself anyway. Dean and Dolph came inside and she immediately hugged both men. "It's okay sissy. We're gonna get your things and leave, alright?" the older blonde whispered to her. "Okay." the brunette responded.

Dolph untangled himself from her and went to get her luggage. He was bending down to get her purse when he found her phone. Luckily, the case kept it from breaking, so Dolph picked it up to inspect the screen. The blonde unlocked the phone and the text from Jason stared back at him. His grip tightened around the case as he shouted "Son of a bitch!" loud enough to draw attention from the cops and Dean. The detective came back in and asked what was going on. The blonde simply handed the phone off to Dean first, who cursed loudly at the message, and then the detective. The younger man's jaw was twitching with barely controlled rage and he had to fight the urge to hit something. "Now can you do something? The last time I checked, contacting her is a violation of the restraining order." Dolph said. "We'll go pick him up. I can't guarantee he'll stay in jail since he can post bond though." the detective replied. "I don't care, do your job and arrest him." the Show-Off snapped. "Alright. Have a good evening." the detective said before leaving the house. The two men went back into the house and took Chrissy back to the house.

#*#

The trio arrived at Dolph's home and Dean helped Chrissy out of the car and into bed. She let him without protest since she was drained both physically and emotionally from what happened. Dean held her closely while she drifted off to sleep, but not before she said "I love you Jon." "I love you too Chrissy. Now go to sleep." he responded. It wasn't very long after that she fell asleep. Dean lay there for a while with his mind racing and he just couldn't sleep, so he slipped out of bed and went downstairs. The blonde grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator and walked outside to get some fresh air when he heard "Take a seat Ambrose." Dean shrugged and sat down beside the older man.

Dolph and Dean sat outside with a beer each in silence. "I know you wanted to spend some time with Chrissy, but I think she needs to leave town for a while." the younger man finally said. "I hate to admit this, but you're right. As much as I want her around, her safety is far more important. Where were you thinking of taking her?" the older man responded. "My place." Dean answered. "You're going to move her in with you?" Dolph asked. "Why not?" the younger blonde replied. "Because you've barely known her for a week." the older man said. "I don't care. I love Chrissy and I want to protect her." Dean said with a shrug. "You love her?" the older blonde asked, shocked at what the other man had unwittingly revealed. "I do." the younger man confirmed. "Does she know this?" Dolph quizzed. "Yeah, I told her Tuesday morning." Dean replied with a huge smile on his face. "That's great. I'm guessing by that goofy grin that she said she loved you too, huh?" the older man teased. The young blonde just smiled in response and drained his beer before saying "I'm going to bed now. See you in the morning." "Good night." Dolph said as he finished his own beer and went to bed himself.

#*#

Dean went upstairs and changed into a pair of shorts before crawling into bed with his girlfriend. She was actually sleeping peacefully, which he was grateful for. The blonde laid down and pulled Chrissy into his arms so he could keep the nightmares at bay. His hand rubbed circles on her back and he said "I love you so much Chrissy and I swear on my life to always keep you safe and protected. No one will ever hurt you again, I promise darlin'." Dean kissed the top of her head before finally falling into a restless slumber.

#*#

**Thank you so much for the many kind reviews as always. They're always greatly appreciated.**

**Another thank you for 20 favorites and 35 follows! Glad y'all are enjoying the story so far!**

**A super special thank you to AeonBlue for holding my hand on the last chapter and this one as well. Seriously, thank you chick!**


	13. Chapter 13: First Time

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

The next morning after Chrissy woke up, Dolph and Dean sat her down to try and talk the brunette into staying with Dean for the time being. She was absolutely stunned that the two men were actually in agreement with each other. In fact, Chrissy was so surprised she agreed without argument. Both men were relieved and she got up from the couch to pack her things. She walked up to the guest room and Dean nudged for Dolph to follow her since he knew they needed some alone time before they left. Besides, the younger blonde needed to book their flight anyway.

Dolph entered the guest room and said "You know he's really good for you." "I know. Do you think we're moving too fast?" Chrissy asked. "Honestly? No. It's not like you two are getting married tomorrow or anything. Don't worry about it." he replied. "Me moving in with him is just going to make people think I'm only with him for his money, even though this is all for my safety. Not that some people don't already think that.." the brunette said. "Fuck what those people think. They don't know you, because if they did then they would know that's a load of crap." the blonde told her. Chrissy turned and continued packing. "Sissy, I know you're scared but don't let your fear make you turn away a good man. And as much as it leaves a bad taste in my mouth to say this, Ambrose has proved to be a good man. Take this chance and don't let him go. Just listen to your heart and screw what anyone else says or does." Dolph told her firmly. "Thank you Nicky." Chrissy said before giving him a huge hug. He returned it and just held her tightly for a few minutes. "Can I pack now?" she mumbled a few minutes later. The blonde laughed and released her from the embrace. Dolph kissed the top of her head and said "Love you sis." "Love you too Nicky." Chrissy responded before finishing up packing her clothes.

The two friends went downstairs with the luggage in tow. Dean put his arm around Chrissy and kissed her tenderly. "Eww.." Dolph teased and they broke apart quickly. The brunette punched him in the arm and he yelped, but had a smile on his face. "Darlin', we need to leave soon. Our flight leaves in a few hours." Dean said regretfully. He really hated to separate the two, but they had agreed that she needed to get out for her own safety. Dolph gave her another long hug before seeing the couple out the door and watching them pull out of the driveway. _'I hope this isn't a mistake, but I don't think it is. She's finally happy.. Thank God.'_ the blonde thought before shutting the door and locking it behind him.

#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at his apartment and went inside. They went into his bedroom and just collapsed on the bed. She scooted closer to him until she had an arm and a leg thrown over his body. "We're finally alone today.." the brunette said. "I know." he said as he held onto her tight. Chrissy raised her head from his chest and moved so she was sitting astride his waist. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers in a heated embrace. Dean groaned into the kiss as one hand tangled itself into her hair, while the other slowly ran down her back until it settled on her ass. The brunette moaned and slid her hands down his muscular chest until they went underneath his shirt. The blonde stopped the kiss and looked into her hazel eyes while they both caught their breath. "Why did you stop?" she asked. "Things were about to get out of control and I didn't think you were ready for that step yet." Dean replied. "Who said I wasn't ready?" Chrissy responded. The blonde was shocked at her answer and finally managed to stutter "You are?" "Yes. Please make love to me Jon." she replied. With that answer, he flipped their positions so that the brunette was laying on her back while he hovered over her with a smile.

Dean leaned down and recaptured her lips while her arms went around his neck. He kissed along her jaw and down to her neck. Chrissy turned her head to allow him better access as he quickly found one of her weak spots and she moaned softly while he worked it over. His hands wandered down to her blouse and he started to undo the buttons slowly while he kissed down to her collarbone before giving it a nibble. "Jon!" Chrissy gasped, which made him moan. The way she said his name almost made him lightheaded. "Damn darling, you're even more beautiful than I imagined." Dean murmured as he slipped her shirt off and got a good look at her half-naked figure. The brunette grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head before tossing it to the floor beside hers. He reached for the clasp on the front of her black lace bra and had it undone in seconds before it too hit the floor. His eyes caught sight of the scar on both her shoulder and abdomen, so he lightly kissed along them. The loving gesture made her hazel eyes mist up with tears and she cupped his cheek to caress it. He reached between them and unzipped her jeans before pulling them and her panties down and off. Dean took in the sight of his now naked girlfriend and said "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen Chrissy." "Really?" she asked softly. "Really. I love you so much." Dean told her. "I love you too." the brunette responded.

Dean kissed her passionately in response before sliding down the bed so that his face was level with her breasts. His mouth attacked her nipple while his hand massaged it. When the brunette's nipple was a stiff peak, he released it before turning his attention to the other one. Chrissy's hand was running through his hair the whole time but she stopped when he raised up. Their eyes locked on each other while his hand trailed down to her wet sex. "Baby.." she breathed. "Relax darling. Damn, you're so fucking wet for me.." he murmured as his finger circled her clit slowly. Dean's finger then trailed down to her entrance before slipping inside. Chrissy's hands gripped the sheets tightly as the blonde worked his finger inside her. She groaned as he added another one and curled them against her spot while his thumb rubbed her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Cum for me Chrissy." Dean whispered huskily and watched in awe as she shattered against his hand and moaned his name loudly. "That's my girl.." the blonde murmured as he slipped his fingers out of her and licked them clean. "So sweet, just like I thought." he observed as he moved back up the bed so that he was hovering over her again. Chrissy reached between them and pulled the zipper down on his jeans before using her feet to push them down and off. Dean finished taking them off and shoved them to the floor.

Chrissy sat partway up and gave him a sweet, yet passionate kiss after she somewhat recovered from her orgasm. Dean gently nudged her so that she was laying on her back again. "Please, can I make you mine?" he asked with pleading eyes. "Yes Jon. Make me yours." the brunette replied. He kissed her fiercely before grasping his erection in his hand and positioning it at her entrance. The blonde then slowly pushed his way fully inside her. Chrissy groaned as he filled her completely and stretched her almost beyond her limits. "Oh damn darling, you're so fucking tight.." he said as he fought to stay still while she adjusted to him. Her nails dug into the skin on his forearms while she tried to relax against the intrusion. Dean took her hands in his and held them down on the bed above her head. "You okay Chrissy?" the blonde asked. "I'm ready baby." she replied.

With that, Dean started moving within her at a slow and gentle pace. He nuzzled her neck while they moved together and couldn't believe how good this felt, how connected he felt with her. His lips latched onto her weak spot when he felt her get close to release and he whispered in a raspy voice "Let go with me darling.." "Jon!" Chrissy shouted as she reached her mind blowing climax. "Chrissy!" Dean groaned as he followed her a second later. He waited a few minutes to recover before pulling out of her tight body.

Dean fell onto the bed beside his girlfriend and gathered her into his arms. Chrissy rested her head on his chest and ran her hand up and down it. "That was incredible baby." the brunette said. "No kidding darlin'. I love you." he responded. "I love you too Jon." she told him. Dean started rubbing her back to relax her into a hopefully dreamless slumber. "I hope you know that you're mine now." the blonde said after a pause. "Good, because you're mine too." Chrissy said in response before finally going to sleep. He kissed her head before finally falling asleep himself.

#*#

**Thank you for the kind reviews and a big welcome to any new readers. **

**What more can I say about AeonBlue except that she's been my backbone on this story. Thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Morning After

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

The next morning, Chrissy woke up still tightly wrapped up in Dean's arms. The night before had been everything she could have hoped for. He was romantic, gentle, and sweet with her; just like she knew he would be. The brunette felt a kiss pressed onto her shoulder, so she turned to face the handsome man laying next to her.

Dean pressed his forehead to hers after giving Chrissy a sweet kiss to the lips. "Good morning darling." he said. "Good morning baby." she responded. "How are you feeling? Are you sore at all?" the blonde asked. "I'm fine, I promise." she replied. "Good. So, would you feel up to.." Dean suggested as he ran his hand down the smooth skin of her body, until it came to rest right above her wet heat. "I could be persuaded." the brunette teased. He let out a deep moan and pulled her on top of him.

Chrissy leaned down and kissed him deeply while her hands roamed across his muscular chest. Dean groaned into the kiss as his hands ran down her back before settling on her ass. She broke the kiss after letting out a quiet moan and looked down at the man beneath her. The blonde sat partway up and put his arms around her. Chrissy bit her lip, which made him use his thumb to remove it from between her teeth. "No biting that lip. If anyone is going to bite it around here, it's me." Dean told her. "And what are you going to do if I don't stop?" she asked. "I'll spank that perfect ass of yours." he answered. The brunette leaned down so that her lips were next to his earlobe and whispered "Promise?" before giving the lobe a quick nibble. "You're killing me here darling.." Dean said. Chrissy gave him a quick kiss in response and smiled at him.

"Ride me?" Dean asked. She stammered and blushed before responding "I've never done that before.." "Never?" he asked. "No. Before you, I've only had sex twice." the brunette admitted quietly. Dean looked at her and rubbed her sides soothingly. "That's alright darling. If you want to wait to try that, I won't be upset or anything. We have all the time in the world." the blonde said. "I want to." she said quickly in response. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Positive." Chrissy replied.

Dean captured her lips in a frenzied kiss as he reached between them and started rubbing her sensitive bundle of nerves. The brunette moaned his name while he made sure that she was ready for him. He dipped two fingers inside her tight passage and curled them against her spot without warning, which brought her to a quick, intense climax. "Jon!" she cried out as her body shuddered above him. Their lips found each other again while the blonde pulled his fingers from her body. Chrissy could feel him growing harder with each passing moment until he was fully erect. The couple finally broke apart for air and one of Dean's hands went to her hip while the other reached for his erection. It was then that she started getting a little nervous about trying this position and it showed on her face. "Chrissy, it's gonna be alright. Just trust me to guide you and you'll be fine." Dean told his girlfriend while giving her feather-soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. "I trust you." the brunette responded.

With that, Dean kissed her hard while he pushed inside her slowly. She groaned as he did since the sensation was so different to anything she had felt before. He used the hand on her hip to pull her down until he was fully inside her. The blonde took his other hand and grabbed her other hip to hold her still. "Are you okay darling?" Dean asked after a few minutes. "Yeah baby." Chrissy replied. "Put your hands on my chest." the blonde told her and she did immediately. "Good girl. Now just do whatever feels natural, go with your instincts darling." Dean said and gave her another passionate kiss after.

Chrissy hesitantly started moving on top of her boyfriend slowly. Dean waited for his girlfriend to speed up a little and get more comfortable before he started to guide her movements more. He sat up to make things more easy for her and he started grinding his hips to hers, which made her moan louder. "Cum for me darling.." he murmured as he felt her start to tighten around him. "Jon!" Chrissy shouted as her climax washed over her.

Dean took the opportunity to flip their positions so that she was on her back and he started thrusting within her fast and deep. Chrissy managed to wrap her legs around his waist, which only brought him inside her deeper. The feeling was absolutely indescribable to the blonde as he fought to hold his orgasm at bay. He reached between them again and started to rub her clit since he didn't know how much longer he could last. "Let go for me Chrissy.." he whispered to her huskily. Chrissy cried out his name as she orgasmed hard and Dean followed her a split second later by shouting her name before collapsing on top of her smaller body.

Finally, he pulled out of her body and rolled off of his girlfriend and onto the bed beside her. Dean reached for Chrissy's trembling body and he wrapped her into his strong arms while they recovered from their highs. "I love you Jon." she said sleepily. "I love you too Chrissy." he responded before they took a quick nap.

#*#

The young couple woke up that afternoon and lay there just enjoying the quiet. His hand was steadily rubbing her back and she was running her hand through his messy curls. "So, you said before me you only had sex twice before me. Do you mean two guys or just twice all together?" the blonde asked. "Only twice. It was my first boyfriend and after we were together for about a year, I finally slept with him. It was my first time and we did it twice that night. The next morning when I woke up, he was gone. Turns out, he only wanted me because I was a virgin and after he got what he wanted, he dumped me. After that I closed myself off from men until.." she paused since she didn't want to mention Jason after the wonderful time they'd been having. "Go on darlin'." Dean soothed even though he was getting angry at how she had been treated in the past. Chrissy was the most amazing woman he had ever met and didn't deserve to be mistreated as she had. "Well, we know how that ended. Then I met you. You broke down all those walls I built to protect myself and you didn't even try. I've never been so thankful to see someone injured before because it brought us together. That sounds horrible, but it's true baby." Chrissy finished finally.

"It sounds fucked up but I'm happy that I hurt my shoulder too. It gave me an excuse to man up and talk to you. I know that I freaked you out earlier that day by staring, but you made me speechless. I even forgot my name for a minute there. I know it sounds corny as hell but it's true. I love you so much Chrissy and I'm not going anywhere, not unless you make me." Dean told her. His subtle promise to not treat her like her first ex had moved Chrissy more than she could put into words. "I love you too Jon, more than I can say." the brunette responded. He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss before reluctantly getting out of bed. "Come on, let's get cleaned up and go out to dinner." the blonde said. "The getting cleaned up part sounds good, but no to going out." she told him as she sat up.

#*#

Dean scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He set her down and started the shower up. They got in and went about washing each other off. "Please Chrissy, I really want to take you out." he said. "Not this time. I want to spend what time we have off alone with you. Please Jon?" Chrissy responded. "Alright darlin', but I will next time." the blonde replied. "Deal." the brunette said happily before standing on her tip-toes and giving him a sweet kiss.

Dean and Chrissy finished their shower and stepped out. He dried his girlfriend off carefully and she did the same for him. They changed into some comfortable clothes and climbed back into the bed, where they stayed for the rest of their days off.

#*#

**Thank you as always for the kind reviews. They really get me motivated to update quicker, so thanks!**

**Special thank you to my bestie, my unofficial beta, and the backbone behind this story AeonBlue for being the 100th review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Night

Chrissy was at the arena for Monday Night Raw in the trainers room. She was taking a small break when Dolph came in to see her. He was uncharacteristically quiet, so the brunette knew something was wrong. "What happened?" she asked. "Someone threw a brick through my front window." the blonde answered and he started to tap his foot nervously. There was another part to this that he was scared to tell her but it had to be done. "There's something else, isn't there?" Chrissy asked. "There was a note attached to the brick and it mentioned you." Dolph replied. Her knees buckled as his answer sank in, so the blonde helped her sit on the exam table. He made the brunette put her head between her knees and started rubbing her back. "It's okay sis, we'll be fine." Dolph told her soothingly.

Chrissy raised her head up finally and said "How can you say that? Now Jason is coming after you.." "It's only because he can't find you. I'm a big boy, I can handle myself." Dolph assured her. "I'm scared Nicky.." she whispered quietly. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly while saying "I know, I know. You're safe now though and no one will let you get hurt around here." "Thank you." the brunette said. "You're welcome. Love you." the blonde told her. "Love you too." she responded. "You gonna be okay to work?" Dolph asked. "Yeah. It'll distract me anyway." Chrissy replied. He knew she was right, so he responded by saying "Alright. I'll let you get to it then." "Okay, be careful tonight." she told him. "I will." the blonde said before kissing her cheek and leaving the room.

#*#

Meanwhile, Dean was getting ready for his match that evening when Seth came in the room. "How are you? Haven't heard from you in a couple of days." the younger man said. "Good. Had fun." the blonde answered shortly. "That's it? Are you pissed at me or something?" Seth asked with a confused look on his face. "You could say that. Heard that you basically accused Chrissy of being a gold digger." the older man replied. "I was just making sure that she was with you for the right reasons." the two-toned man said. "She is. If I didn't think so, I wouldn't have her staying with me now." Dean responded. "I'm just going to skate past that piece of news right now. Whatever you want to do with your life is fine with me. I hope you know that I'm always here for you." Seth told him. "Thanks bro." the blonde said.

"I do have another reason for coming to see you." Seth said. "What's wrong?" Dean asked. He knew the younger man well enough to know that something was up, especially by the way he was hesitating. "The hotel screwed up my reservation and I was wondering-" the two-toned man started to ask, but Dean stopped him by saying "You don't even need to ask, of course you can stay with me tonight. Chrissy has been staying with me though, so if that's gonna be a problem.." "No, no problem. Thanks man." Seth cut in. "You're welcome, but you get to ask Chrissy. Good luck with that." Dean told him with a punch to his arm. "Thanks a lot." the younger man groaned. Seth turned and walked out of the room and was steadily cursing his former teammate the whole walk to the trainers room.

#*#

Seth knocked on the doorway of the medical room and said "Chrissy, can I ask you something?" "I'm pretty sure you just did, but go ahead." Chrissy replied. "I need a place to stay tonight since the hotel lost my reservation. Jon said I could stay with you guys if it was alright with you. So, is it?" he asked nervously. She noticed that he was nervous and it hit her _'He thinks I'm gonna say no. What kind of person does he think I am?'_ "Of course it's alright. I'll see you later then." the brunette replied. Seth smiled and said "See ya." before leaving her to work.

#*#

Dean and Seth found Chrissy when the show was over and walked with her to the car, then they headed to the hotel. She was too quiet and was retreating into her mind again. The blonde was worried about his girlfriend and once they got inside the room, he decided to find out why.

"Darlin', what's on that mind of yours?" Dean asked. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Chrissy lied. She felt that she was enough of a burden on him already without adding to it. _'Gee, where do I begin? The fact that my psychotic ex boyfriend is now going after my only family, or the fact that your brother hates me?' _

Dean knew that his girlfriend was lying to him, but he didn't want to confront her either since she was obviously upset. "Alright darlin', I won't make you talk about it now but we will later. Go ahead to bed if you want." he said. "Okay baby. I love you." she told him. "I love you too Chrissy." he responded before giving her a kiss. Chrissy changed into some comfortable pajamas and climbed into bed. Dean sat beside her until she fell asleep and kissed her forehead once she started snoring.

Seth came out of the bathroom after his shower and sat on the spare bed in the room. Dean joined him since he didn't want to wake his girlfriend up. The two men hadn't been able to hang out in a while because of the current storyline, so they just sat there and chatted like the old days, unaware of the trouble that was about to occur.

#*#

Chrissy was sleeping on the other bed in the room while Dean and Seth were talking on the other one. She was absolutely mentally exhausted and it was screwing with her subconscious. Dean looked over in time to see her start to move around and he got worried. He was ready to go to her the second she needed him and Seth noticed. Chrissy started crying silent tears until a loud sob erupted from her. Dean sprang from the opposite bed and got in beside his girlfriend. "Chrissy, darling, wake up. I'm here." the blonde murmured. A short, yet loud scream left her lips as she started trembling hard in his arms. "Chrissy, please!" Dean begged as he started shaking her. Seth was watching the whole scene unfold and his previous indifference to the young woman was fast turning to concern. He was going to ask Dean if he needed any help, but honestly, the older man wouldn't have heard him anyway.

Chrissy's eyes flew open and she started struggling in her boyfriend's arms. "No!" she shouted. "Shh, shh, Chrissy, it's okay." he whispered as he started to rub her back. The brunette was trembling even harder and was starting to turn pale. "Colby, hand me that trash can." Dean requested. Seth quickly handed it over and it was just in time. Chrissy started vomiting and the blonde pulled her hair back while still rubbing her back. She finished throwing up and Dean left the bed long enough to empty it.

Seth got a wet washcloth and handed it to the older man. It was the only thing he could think of to do and it made him feel totally helpless. The two-toned man had a strong urge to comfort the terrified woman but he knew it would only make things worse. Dean wiped at Chrissy's mouth and held her tight. "I know you don't want to, but please take one of your pills." he begged. Chrissy was too tired to fight with him on this, so she agreed without an argument. The blonde started to get up again, but she clung to him and whimpered. "Please don't go. Not yet." the brunette whispered desperately. "Darlin'-" Dean said. "I'll get it, if you'll let me Chrissy." Seth volunteered. It was the very least he could do considering he'd been such a jerk to her. She gave a short nod and Dean told him where her medication was. He brought it back, along with a bottle of water, and watched her take it.

"Go to sleep now darling, I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay right here, I promise." Dean murmured to his girlfriend as the medicine took hold and it wasn't long before Chrissy passed out in his arms. He shuffled their positions so that they would be more comfortable and covered her up.

"What the hell?" Seth asked. "I can't tell you." Dean replied. "Why not?" the younger man responded. "Because I'm not gonna betray her confidence. If you want to know, ask her. I know this freaked you out but it's not my story to tell." the older man explained. Seth threw his hands up in mock surrender and decided to drop the subject for the time being. With that gesture, the two men said their good nights before finally going to bed themselves.

#*#

**Thank you as always to my fabulous reviewers. You guys are awesome and I hope you know that.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to AeonBlue for holding my hand on this update. Seriously, thank you times a million!**


	16. Chapter 16: Getting Along

The next morning, Chrissy woke up to an empty bed. She shot straight up and looked around for her boyfriend. "Jon had some media to do this morning. He left you a note." she heard a sleepy voice tell her. "Oh, thank you." the brunette said. She found it sitting on the bedside table and it read:

_**Darling,**_

_**I got called to do some media last minute. I'm so sorry for leaving you alone but I didn't want you to wake you up to say goodbye. I'll be back before you know it and I promise to make it up to you.**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Jon**_

While she was reading the note, Seth got up and changed before coming back and sitting down on the bed. Chrissy looked over at him and said "I'm sorry about last night." "Don't be. It's not like it was something you could control." he said. "Still, I guess you should know why. A few months ago, my stalker ex boyfriend tried to kill me by stabbing me four times. He's still messing with me despite the restraining order too. He's been in my house and vandalized my car. That's why I've been staying with Jon, because my ex knows where Nick lives." Chrissy blurted out.

Seth got up and sat down next to her. "You didn't quit your job, did you?" the two-toned man asked quietly. "No. He fired me while I was in the hospital. Apparently his son trying to kill me was all my fault." she replied. "It's not though." Seth assured her. He put an arm around her shoulders and surprisingly she leaned into his body. He felt horrible for judging the young woman leaning against him. She didn't deserve his treatment of her. "I know, but there's more. I can't say until I talk to Jon about it." the brunette said. "I want to apologize for being an ass towards you. I was just looking out for my brother." Seth told her. "It's alright. I know how it looks and I appreciate the fact that someone has his back. I did think you hated me though." Chrissy responded. "I don't. You know what, let's start over. Hi, I'm Colby." the two-toned man said. She laughed and said "I'm Chrissy. Nice to meet you." The mock serious look on her face made Seth laugh hard and she joined him. The laughter was so loud they didn't even hear the door open.

#*#

Dean walked back inside the hotel room in time to hear his girlfriend laugh and he thought _'Looks like they're finally getting along. Thank God.'_ "Thought I was going to have to call the police. Glad I was wrong." he said to announce his presence. Chrissy jumped up to give him a hug and whispered "I missed you baby.." "I missed you too darlin'." the blonde responded as his grip on her tightened. Seth made gagging noises, which made Dean flip him off. "I told him everything.." she said. "Everything?" he asked. "Yeah. I think we've come to an understanding, right Colby?" the brunette replied. "Yeah." Seth agreed.

Dean let out a sigh of relief as he picked Chrissy up and laid her on the bed. "I do need to tell you something else. It's about last night." she said quietly. Seth got up to leave since he felt this might be private, but the younger woman stopped him. "Don't go. We might need you here in a second." the brunette said. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" the blonde asked no one in particular. "Someone threw a brick through Nick's window at home. It had a note on it and it mentioned me." Chrissy got out quickly. "What about you?" Dean asked. "It said that I could run, but couldn't hide. That you and Nick couldn't keep me safe forever." Chrissy replied.

With her answer, Dean stood up suddenly and went into the bathroom so he didn't scare his girlfriend. Chrissy closed her eyes and was visibly upset. She hated that he was being dragged into this when it wasn't his fight to begin with. Seth put his hand on her knee as she fought the tears that threatened to fall. A few seconds later, they heard the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting the wall. Chrissy got up and went inside the bathroom. Dean was standing there with his chest heaving from his ragged breathing and his knuckles bleeding. She sighed and got the first-aid kit from her suitcase. He let her start to clean his bloody fist and he said in a dark voice "One of these days, I will kill him. I would rather go to prison than let him harm one hair on your head." "No you won't. He's not worth it. Please don't let him win, because this is the exact reaction that he wants you to have. Promise me you won't hunt him down Jon.." she pleaded. Dean used his good hand to caress her cheek and said "I can't promise that. If he hurts you, I won't be able to control myself darling." Chrissy looked into his stormy blue eyes and decided to drop the subject for now. "Alright, I won't make you promise anything. For now." the brunette said. "I love you Chrissy." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon. Always." Chrissy responded. She finished bandaging his hand and kissed it gently when she was done.

The couple walked out of the bathroom and found Seth waiting for them. He stood up and said "I know that I don't know you very well Chrissy, but I promise to help look out for you. You may have Jon and Ziggler already watching your back, but I want to help too." Chrissy walked over to him and shockingly hugged him. "Thank you." she told him before letting go. "You're welcome. Now, I don't know about you two, but I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat." the two-toned man said. Dean looked to Chrissy, who gave him a nod in response, and said "Sounds good to us." "Sweet!" Seth exclaimed. After letting Chrissy change quickly and get her purse, he ushered the new couple out of the room and downstairs to the restaurant.

#*#

**I am so sorry for the wait, but I've had a busy couple of days. Thank y'all for your patience though and hopefully this was worth the wait.**

**Thank you for the reviews as always!**

**Special thank you to my muse for this story AeonBlue for all the help and for the kick in the ass.**


	17. Chapter 17: Alone Time

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

Dean, Chrissy, and Seth entered the hotel's restaurant and were quickly seated. The waitress took their orders and left them to chat. They were having a nice conversation until AJ walked in. _'Wonderful, just what I need..' _Chrissy thought as she slumped down in her seat. "What's wrong?" Seth asked. "The bitch just walked in, that's what's wrong." the brunette replied. "April hates Chrissy." Dean explained. "Why?" the two-toned man asked. "Because she blames me for her and Nick breaking up. She's married now, but still enjoys giving me shit whenever possible. I don't have the strength to deal with it this morning, so I'm gonna go back to the room." Chrissy told them as she started to stand up. Dean pulled her back down and said "You're not going anywhere darlin'. If she wants to try something, she's gonna have to go through me."

As if she knew they were talking about her, AJ walked up to their table with a fake sweet smile plastered on her face. "Good morning." she said. The trio tried to ignore her since they wanted no part of her petty drama, but the petite Diva wasn't going to put up with their silence. "Well, it didn't take you too long to start working your way through the roster, now did it? I always knew you were a trashy slut." AJ said. "No, I think you're confusing my girlfriend with yourself. Now go away, we're trying to eat and your presence is killing our appetite." Dean told her in a dismissive tone. The young Diva's jaw dropped as Seth and Chrissy tried not to laugh. The younger brunette stamped her foot before storming out of the restaurant and that's when all three of them started laughing.

"That was so wrong, yet so funny!" Seth managed to say through his laughter. "I know. Thank you baby." Chrissy said as she leaned over and kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Hey! I think that at least earned a kiss on the lips." Dean teased. "I didn't think you would want me to in public. Anyone could take pictures of it, of us." she responded. "Chrissy, I don't care. Now give me a real kiss." the blonde said firmly, which made her lean over and give him a sweet kiss to the lips. Seth jokingly gagged for the second time that morning and Dean flipped him off again before saying "Fuck you bro."

Their food arrived soon after and they ate in a comfortable silence. They paid the bill after eating, then went back upstairs. Seth changed for the gym and that left the young couple alone.

#*#

Dean pulled his girlfriend into his arms and laid down with her on the bed. "We're alone now." he murmured in her ear. "I know. What should we do?" Chrissy teased. "What I wanted to do to you last night." he rasped in her ear, which sent a shiver down her spine. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him and asked "And what did you want to do last night?" "Make you scream my name. How does that sound?" the blonde asked. "Sounds perfect. If you think you're up for the job that is.." the brunette teased. "Oh darling, you're gonna pay for that." Dean whispered in a husky voice. Chrissy leaned in and murmured in his ear "You promise?"

Dean let out a deep groan and captured Chrissy's lips with his while grabbing a handful of her brown hair. His tongue pushed it's way into her mouth as the embrace grew more heated and she responded eagerly to his every touch. He ripped at her tank top until it was torn off and her bra quickly met the same fate. A small gasp escaped the brunette as her tattered shirt and bra hit the floor. Dean broke the kiss and she joked "You owe me a new shirt and bra.." "No problem darling." he responded. Dean pulled his own shirt off and threw it aside. Chrissy gave him a playful pout which made him chuckle at her. The blonde sat his girlfriend up and kissed her passionately again. Her hands went to his hair and gave it a gentle tug. He hissed at the pain and the brunette broke the kiss to apologize by saying "I'm sorry." "Don't be, I liked it." he said. "Interesting.." she said and filed that information away for later. "Less talk, more getting naked." Dean said as his hands went to her blue jean shorts. He unsnapped the button and pulled down the zipper. She did the same to his jeans and when she was done, the blonde got up from the bed. Chrissy scooted to the edge and pulled them down along with his underwear. Dean stood her up and he quickly pulled her shorts and panties down and off. He kissed her deeply as they stood next to the bed, both completely naked and their bodies yearning, no craving, each other.

"Can I try something new?" he asked once the kiss ended. "Of course Jon. I trust you." she replied. "Turn around and bend over the edge of the bed." Dean requested. Chrissy complied with his request quickly and he groaned at how much trust she put in his hands. His hands ran down the silky skin on her back until they came to rest on her bottom and he couldn't resist giving one of her firm cheeks a slap. She moaned at the pain that soon turned to pleasure. "I think you really liked that, didn't you?" the blonde asked. "Yes." the brunette replied breathlessly. "That's something we'll explore another time, but for now, I want my sweet kitty. It's probably soaking wet for me, isn't it?" he rasped as he reached around to rub at her sensitive bundle of nerves. "Shit darling, you are fucking drenched for me." the blonde said with a slight moan. "Only for you baby." Chrissy told him. "That's right.. Mine." Dean said. "Yours." she agreed.

Dean nudged her legs further apart so he could get better access and gripped her curvy hips tightly before sliding between her wet folds. Chrissy groaned as she adjusted to the new feeling. She was trembling slightly, so he asked "Are you alright darling?" "I will be. You can go ahead and move now." the brunette replied. He started moving within her slowly to allow her to adjust to the new position. "Fuck, you're so fucking tight.." Dean groaned as he started speeding up his thrusts. All Chrissy could do in response was moan as he thrusted within her faster and harder. Her hands fisted the sheets as her orgasm approached quickly, but she was trying to fight it back. _'Oh no you don't darling.'_ the blonde thought. He knew she was trying to hold back her release. "I can feel you're right there Chrissy. Cum for me darling, I'm right behind you." Dean told her while he reached around and pinched her clit. "Jon!" Chrissy screamed as she came hard, right before her body went limp against the bed. "Chrissy.." he groaned deeply as he orgasmed with her.

He gently pulled out of her body after catching his breath and he picked his exhausted girlfriend up and laid her beneath the covers. Dean laid down beside her and Chrissy laid her head on his chest while he held her tightly against him. "Are you alright darlin'?" the blonde asked. "You wore me out.." the brunette replied sleepily. He laughed at her response and kissed her head. "Oh, I love you Chrissy." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon." Chrissy responded. "By the way darlin', I told ya that you'd scream my name." he teased. She let out a tired giggle before taking a much needed nap. Dean put one of his shirts on her naked body so that Seth wouldn't see her, and then followed her soon after that.

#*#

**Because y'all are so awesome, you get another update today.**

**Thank you so much, as always, for the amazing reviews!**

**Special thank you to the always fabulous AeonBlue for all the support and help. If you haven't already, check out her story Analeptic and it's sequel Malum. They're fantastic reads and you won't be disappointed.**


	18. Chapter 18: Revelations and New Friends

Seth came back in the hotel room after his work out and he saw Dean wide awake and holding a sleeping Chrissy. He noticed the clothing strewn about the room and asked "Really bro?" "What? I can't help it if my girlfriend is beautiful as hell." the blonde answered. "It really couldn't wait until later?" the younger man asked. "Nope." Dean replied with a smirk. "Whatever bro. I'm gonna take a shower." Seth responded before turning around and going into the bathroom.

Dean laughed at his former teammate's retreating form which woke Chrissy up. "What's so funny?" she asked. "Colby is freaked out because we made love while he was gone." he answered. The brunette blushed in response and buried her head under a pillow. Dean let out a deep chuckle at his girlfriend's reaction. She was tough as could be but apparently talking about sex was very embarrassing to her. Personally, he found it to be adorable. The blonde lifted the pillow up off of her head and kissed her forehead. "It's alright darlin'." he assured her. Chrissy sat up and asked "Promise?" "I promise." Dean told her before giving her a tender kiss. She kissed him back and his arms went around her body and it was then that she finally realized that she had one of his shirts on. "I don't remember putting this on.." the brunette said. "I did after you fell asleep because I didn't want Colby seeing that beautiful body you have. I don't share what's mine." Dean explained. "That's surprisingly sweet. Thank you baby. Maybe later, I'll find a way to show my appreciation.." Chrissy responded as she ran a finger down his chest, giving him goosebumps. He groaned and gave her a passionate kiss before mumbling against her lips "I'm looking forward to that darling." "You better." she teased. Dean gave her bottom lip a nibble in response and he grinned to himself when she whimpered at the sensation. "I love you Chrissy." he said before giving her another kiss. "I love you too Jon." the brunette responded.

Right then, Seth emerged from the shower and ended their alone time. "Thought I was gonna have to throw some cold water on you two." he joked. "Fuck you Lopez." Dean said after Chrissy blushed again. The embarrassed brunette got out of bed and ran for the shower quickly.

"I hope you're happy bro, you embarrassed her." the blonde grumbled. "I didn't mean too." the younger man said. "I know, but she's very bashful about that kind of thing, so lay off the sex jokes. Especially if they involve her." Dean said. "So, I guess this means I don't have to hear about her bedroom skills?" Seth questioned hopefully. "That's exactly what it means. I'm not gonna talk about her like that with anyone. Chrissy means too much to me for that." the blonde replied. "You must really love her then." the two-toned man observed. "I do, so much. In fact, I'm going to marry her someday. Soon if I get my way." the older man said. "Aww, my big brother is all grown up.." Seth teased, which earned him a hard punch to the arm that made him yelp. "See, that's what you get." Dean joked before saying "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to join my very beautiful girlfriend in the shower." The younger man shook his head as the blonde walked past him quickly and went into the bathroom. _'Bunnies, I swear..' _Seth thought as he heard the lock click shut on the door.

#*#

Later that afternoon, Chrissy was taking a break from work when she was joined by someone she didn't expect: Roman Reigns. He had been out for a while after an emergency surgery, but was scheduled to return soon. "Hi, you must be Chrissy." the older man said. "I am." she replied quietly. "Did I scare you or something?" he asked with a concerned look. The young woman looked at him and there was just something about the Samoan that made her feel that she could open up to him, so she answered honestly "A little. It's not your fault though. I've been through a lot lately and.." "Don't worry about that. I just wanted to introduce myself since Jon can't stop talking about you." Roman assured her. "I've heard a lot about you too, so it's nice to finally meet you." Chrissy told him. He noticed that something was weighing heavily on her mind, so he decided to ask "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" The brunette took a deep breath and blurted out the entire story, sparing no detail.

When she was done, Roman sat back in his chair and said after a long pause "Damn baby girl. I don't know what to say to all of that but I'm here if you ever need me. I know that we've only talked for a few minutes, but you're important to Jon, which makes you important to me. He's my brother and I would do anything for him and that includes making sure that you're safe." "I really appreciate that Roman, but-" Chrissy started to say before being stopped by the older man. "First of all, call me Joe. Second of all, it's not a problem. You can always use another person to have your back, so let me be there." Roman said. He felt an overwhelming urge to make sure that the scared young woman sitting next to him was protected and her story tugged at his heart strings. "Thank you Joe." the brunette said gratefully. He scooted closer to her and enveloped the young woman into a hug, and it surprised both of them when she returned it without hesitation. "I already told you it was no problem and I meant it, so there's no need to thank me. Ever." Roman said.

Before the Samoan let her to get back to work, he made sure that Chrissy had his phone number just in case she needed him for anything. With one final hug, he took his leave to go find his former teammate since they obviously needed to have a chat.

#*#

Roman entered Dean's locker room a little bit later and it was a huge surprise to the younger man. He wasn't expecting to see the Samoan there. "Hey bro, what are you doing here?" the blonde asked. "Just visiting. Had a signing nearby, so I thought I'd drop in." the older man replied. "And you came to meet Chrissy too, didn't you?" Dean asked his brother. The blonde could see right through the other man. "That too. She's a very sweet girl." Roman replied. "You went to see her first? That hurts man.." Dean joked. "Shut up you big baby. She happened to be on break, so I decided to swing by the trainers office first." the Samoan said in a teasing manner. "Go ahead and tell me what you honestly think." the blonde said. "I like her. Granted I only talked to her for a little while, but she seems to be a very good fit for you. I trust your judgment and I'm happy to see that you're so content. As long as Chrissy makes you happy, then she's alright in my book." Roman told him.

Dean sighed in relief since now it seemed that both of his brothers now approved of her. "One more thing, Chrissy told me about her situation. If you ever need any help on that front, don't hesitate to call me." Roman said. The blonde was stunned that his girlfriend opened up that quickly to the older man, but honestly he shouldn't have been. Roman just had that affect on people. "I need all the help I can get. This asshole just doesn't know when to quit." Dean said. "The Shield may be broken up on screen, but not off. She's under our protection now and he won't come anywhere near her. I promise." the older man said. "Thanks bro." the younger man said gratefully. "Chrissy is yours and that makes her ours, so you're welcome." Roman said. "I still appreciate it." Dean said.

The two men talked for a while longer until it was time for Dean to get ready for his match. Roman gave his brother a half-hug and reiterated his promise to help watch out for Chrissy before leaving. Dean thanked him again and got ready. He felt a huge weight lifted off his shoulders now that his girlfriend had more protection. _'She's even safer now. Thank God..'_ he thought as he finished getting ready. _'What a relief.'_

#*#

**Thank you so much for the awesome response on the last two chapters. Just for that, you get another update.**

**A huge thank you as always to the fabulous AeonBlue for all the help on this story. Thanks chick!**


	19. Chapter 19: Pampering

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

Dean had just finished taking a shower after his match on SmackDown and was drying off when Chrissy entered the room. She was moving really slowly and he instantly snapped to attention. "What's wrong darlin'?" he asked. "It's my back." she answered. Dean made his girlfriend sit down and turn so that her back was facing him before he carefully lifted her shirt up. He cursed violently when he got a good look at the reason why she was in pain. There was a already darkening bruise over her still tender stab wound and Chrissy was wincing at the pain.

"Darlin', what happened?" he asked in the calmest voice he could muster. "One of the guys got a really bad concussion and he got violent. It happens sometimes with patients with a head injury." she replied. "Who?" Dean asked. "I'm not going to tell you because it wasn't his fault. He had no control over his actions. Please calm down baby." the brunette begged. Dean laid his forehead on her shoulder and tried taking deep breaths in an effort to calm himself. He really didn't want to further upset his girlfriend and he knew she was more shaken up than she was letting on. "Okay Chrissy, I won't do anything to him, I promise." the blonde finally said and he kissed her shoulder before raising his head back up. "Thank you Jon. I love you." Chrissy told him. "I love you too darlin'." he responded.

Dean finished taking off his girlfriend's shirt and started to take her bra off as well when she asked "What are you doing baby?" "You've been pampering me after a hard night of work, so now it's my turn to do it for you. Will you let me darling?" the blonde replied. Chrissy's heart started racing at the tenderness that her boyfriend was showing her, so she responded by nodding her head in agreement. He smiled at her answer and finished taking her bra off. Dean stood up and scooped the brunette into his arms while taking care to not touch her bruise. He entered the bathroom and set her down on the sink counter before capturing her lips with his in a sweet, yet mind-blowing kiss. Chrissy wrapped her arms around his neck as she returned it with a passion. He finally broke it when they needed air and his hands ran down her sides, which sent shivers all over her body. "Let me make you feel good darlin', please?" Dean asked. "What do you mean?" Chrissy asked in response. "Just trust me." the blonde replied. She looked into his now stormy blue eyes and saw that he was still fighting with his anger at not being able to protect her and she decided to do whatever it took to calm him down. "I'm yours, so do whatever you want to me Jon. I trust you." the brunette told him.

#*#

Dean's eyes closed upon hearing those three important words and he thought _'She has no clue what I want to do to her, but she's trusting me fully. How the hell did I get so lucky to find her?' _His hand trailed down to the zipper on her work pants and he slowly unzipped them. "Lift up for me Chrissy." he murmured and she did, which allowed him to slip them off quickly. The blonde knelt down and removed her sneakers and socks in no time before looking up at his confused girlfriend's face. He gave her a seductive smirk before kissing his way up her left leg and stopping at her panty-covered mound. "You smell so damn good darling.." he moaned.

By now, Chrissy's breaths were coming in small hitches and gasps now that she realized what he was planning on doing to her. Dean turned his attention to her right leg and repeated his actions, except this time he stopped by kissing her on her now soaked panties. "Jon.." she groaned while biting down on her bottom lip. He looked into her hazel eyes and it dawned on him when he saw the nervous look in them and he asked her "You've never had this done to you before, have you?" "No." Chrissy answered. "That's alright, all you have to do is just let me make you feel good." Dean assured her, which made the nervous look vanish from her face instantly.

"Good girl. Just relax and enjoy." he said before turning his attention back to his task. Dean reached for her drenched panties and, with a sharp tug, he tore them clean off of her body. Chrissy whimpered in response and her heart raced inside her chest even faster since she had no idea how erotic that could be. The blonde let out a moan when he realized just how turned on she was for him. For this. He nudged her thighs apart and held them tightly in his hands as he inhaled deeply. "So sweet.." the blonde whispered before taking an experimental lick of her clit. Chrissy jumped at the foreign sensation, but he held her in place and kept going. Her hands scrambled for purchase as he voraciously went down on her wet sex until they buried themselves in his messy curls. His tongue went down from her sensitive bundle of nerves before finally plunging inside her right passage. "Oh, Jon!" the brunette gasped as he drove her closer and closer to orgasm. Dean moaned at the way his name sounded coming from her lips and the sudden vibration brought her to a quick and violent orgasm. "Jon!" Chrissy shouted as she came hard and her legs clamped around his head. The blonde started lapping up her juices and he didn't stop until he drank up every last drop possible.

Chrissy let go of his hair after coming down from her earth-shattering climax and she was still panting hard when Dean stood up from his position. The brunette pulled him to her to give him a passionate kiss and she honestly couldn't bring herself to care that she could taste herself on his tongue. He finally broke the kiss and rested his forehead on hers. "That was incredible Jon. Thank you baby." she told him. "Don't thank me. I told you I was going to pamper you and that was only part one." Dean responded. "What else do you have planned then?" Chrissy asked. "A nice warm shower, some time with an ice pack, and then a good night's sleep." the blonde replied.

Dean lifted her up from the counter and carried her into the shower. He started the water up and whipped the towel off from his waist before tossing it to the floor. "Didn't you just clean off baby?" she asked. "Yeah, but how can I resist my wet, beautiful, naked girlfriend in the shower?" the blonde responded as he set her down before continuing "I have some clean clothes for you darlin', but I don't have any of your soap so we'll have to use mine. Sorry." "That's alright baby." Chrissy assured him. Dean took a washcloth and lathered it up before gently washing his girlfriend off. He stopped at the dark purple bruise on her back and he knelt down to press a couple of tender kisses to it. The blonde stood back up and finished with cleaning her off. The brunette rinsed off while Dean grabbed a clean towel and waited for the water to turn off and for her to get out.

Chrissy stepped out of the shower and was immediately enveloped by a nice warm towel and into his arms. Dean tenderly dried her off and swept the brunette back into his arms before carrying her back into the main part of his locker room. He set her down and found the spare clothes he carried in his gym bag for her. She gingerly got dressed and he could tell that her back was really starting to hurt. "Come on darlin', let's go back to the hotel and get some ice on that back." Dean said. "Alright baby." Chrissy responded. She was hurting too much to argue with him, so she allowed him to lead her to the car really quick.

They arrived at the hotel and Dean ushered his hurting girlfriend to their room. He even left his bag inside the car because he was in such a hurry to get her laid down. The blonde got one of his shirts out and had her put it on while he went to get some ice. Chrissy laid down on her stomach and waited for him to return. He returned a few minutes later and wrapped some of the ice inside a small towel before resting it on her back. The brunette was finally able to relax and she grew sleepy. "I love you Jon." she whispered. "I love you too Chrissy. Sleep now darlin', I'm right here." he responded before giving her a sweet kiss. Chrissy smiled at him sleepily before falling into a deep slumber.

Dean took the makeshift ice pack off of her back once it melted and put it in the sink. He laid down beside her when he was finished and gathered her into his arms. Dean kissed her head before following her into a deep sleep as well.

#*#

**I know, this was super sappy and fluffy but once I started writing this, it just flowed out. Think of it as the calm before the storm if you will.. **

**Thank you as always for the amazing response I get from y'all. It's very much appreciated.**

**Special thank you as always to my guide in this story, the fabulous AeonBlue, for holding my hand in this and giving me a kick in the ass when needed.**


	20. Chapter 20: An Important Question

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

Chrissy woke up the next morning with a very sore back. She felt beside her for Dean, but he was nowhere to be found. The brunette sat up slowly and looked around for him but the room was empty. Her heart sank as the thought that he might be done with her already ran through her mind. _'No, wait. He loves me, this is just my mind playing tricks on me because of Jason's dumb ass. Snap out of it Parnell.' _she mentally scolded herself. Chrissy's head snapped up at the sound of the room door opening and some colorful swearing. It was Dean.

Dean was cursing at himself for taking so long getting himself and his girlfriend some breakfast. He really wanted to be there when she woke up, especially after the rough night at work she had. He knew that the incident shook her up more than she would admit to and the blonde wanted to be there for her. Dean managed to unlock the door with full hands and the door banged open, which made him curse under his breath. _'Just wake her up, you idiot! Way to go..' _he thought. The blonde shut the door quieter than it had opened and he made his way into the room. Dean set the food down on the table and turned to check and see if Chrissy was still sleeping, but was met with 5" 7' of happy girlfriend jumping into his arms. He never had someone genuinely miss him so much before and it did his heart good. His arms tightened around her curvy body, taking special care to not touch her bruised back, and he buried his face in her neck while taking a deep inhale of her scent. _'This is where I belong. With her in my arms. I can't ever let her go, she's home to me. She's mine.'_ the blonde thought.

#*#

"I missed you baby." Chrissy whispered in his ear. She was definitely calmer now that he was there. The night before had brought back some bad memories, even though it was part of the job, and her boyfriend was the only keeping her together mentally. The feeling of his arms tightening around her was like a sedative and her nerves calmed almost immediately. "Are you alright darlin'?" Dean asked. "I am now." the brunette replied softly. "I got us some breakfast, so get your beautiful self back in bed." he told her. Chrissy let him set her down and he picked up the bag of food before following her back to the comfy bed.

The couple cuddled together after eating and were just enjoying each other's company. They gave each other soft, loving kisses every once in a while while touching the other tenderly. Later that afternoon, Dean finally spoke up. "Chrissy, can I ask you something without you freaking out on me?" he asked. "Sure baby." the brunette replied as she ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. She could feel the nerves jumping underneath his skin and she knew that this was important. Dean fidgited around on the bed before finally gaining the nerve to ask "Will you move in with me? Officially?" Chrissy's jaw dropped and tears filled her eyes before managing to whisper "Yes." The blonde sat up since he was unsure that he heard her right and asked "Yes?" "Yes, Jon. Yes.." she replied.

Dean pulled her into his arms happily and kissed her passionately in response. "I love you Chrissy." he murmured. "I love you too Jon." she murmured back before kissing him passionately again.

#*#

Dean's hands went underneath the baggy shirt on Chrissy's body while kissing her deeply. They broke apart when their lungs started burning with the need for air and he looked at her with darkening blue eyes. "Thank you so much Chrissy. You've made me happier than I've ever been before. I love you darling." the blonde told her. "I love you too baby." she responded before asking "Make love to me?" "That's a dumb question. Of course darling." he replied.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing it to the side. Dean groaned upon realizing that she hadn't put on any panties the night before and said "That is so fucking sexy, you have no idea.." "Really?" Chrissy asked. "Really." Dean assured her before kissing her with a passion. Her hands went underneath his old shirt and broke their embrace to pull it off before kissing him again. He braced his hands on her hips before flipping their positions, so that she was on her back with him hovering over her. The brunette used her feet to push his shorts down from his hips down to his ankles. Dean kicked them off before kissing his way down her jaw and to the smooth skin on her neck. He flicked his tongue along the brunette's weak spot before biting down on it gently. Chrissy moaned loudly at the erotic sensation and her hips ground against his. The blonde moaned at the feeling and his hands trailed down to her full breasts. He used his thumbs to bring her nipples to peak quickly. "You're so fucking responsive to me darling.." Dean rasped in her ear. "Only for you. It's only been you." Chrissy responded breathlessly. "Mine.." he murmured. "Please baby, no more teasing. Just make love to me." she told him.

"Whatever you want darling.." Dean responded before positioning the tip of his erection at her tight, wet entrance; and with one rough thrust, buried himself inside her body. Chrissy moaned softly at the sudden intrusion and her arms snaked around his back and up to his shoulders. "Wrap your legs around my waist darling." he told her. The brunette immediately complied and he whispered "There's my good girl.." before thrusting within her deep and fast. Chrissy held onto him tightly as she met every thrust. Dean leaned down to capture her lips again while they moved together and it didn't take long for them to get close to their releases. He broke their kiss and laid his forehead in hers before whispering huskily "Cum with me darling.." "Jon.." Chrissy moaned as she orgasmed hard around him. "Fuck Chrissy.." Dean groaned deeply as he came hard with her.

The blonde carefully withdrew from Chrissy's body before collapsing next to her on the bed. He reached for her body and pulled the brunette into his tight and safe embrace. Dean rubbed his girlfriend's back tenderly before asking "Are you okay? Did I hurt your back?" "I'm fine baby." Chrissy assured him before giving him a kiss and laying her head on his chest. He sighed in relief and said to his exhausted girlfriend "I love you darling." "I love you too baby." she responded sleepily. The blonde kissed her softly again before they fell into a happy and satisfied slumber, both of them completely content.

#*#

**Wow, over 30 favorites, 40 follows, and almost 150 reviews. Thank you guys so much for all the support. It means so much!**

**As always, thank you to the majorly talented AeonBlue for all the help with this story. It seriously wouldn't exist without her, so thank you again!**


	21. Chapter 21: Moving In

**Warning: Sensitive Subject Matter Ahead. Don't like, don't read please!**

#*#

A month later, Dean and Chrissy were throwing the last of her moving boxes away. It took a while, and all of their days off, but she finally had all of her belongings unpacked in their apartment. The blonde was happier than he thought possible at the fact that she was now in his, no their, home. He ordered some takeout for their first official night living together and decided to spread out an old blanket of his on the living room floor so they could eat it picnic-style. It was the simple kind of gesture that Chrissy loved and Dean would do it for her anytime, anywhere. He took a couple of her throw pillows that were sitting in the couch and put them on the blanket while he was waiting for the food to arrive. When it did get delivered, Dean got out a couple of paper plates along with some plastic silverware and napkins and put them on the coffee table before calling out to his girlfriend.

Chrissy finished with her shower and was changing into some clean clothes when she heard someone at the front door. She heard her boyfriend answer it, so she just shrugged it off and didn't think anything of it. The brunette was still in disbelief that she was now living with Dean. _'I can't believe that out of all the women out there, he picked me. I am such a lucky woman.' _she thought while brushing her hair out and putting it up into a messy ponytail. "Dinner's here darlin'." Chrissy heard Dean call out. "Be there in a minute baby." the brunette replied before walking out of the bedroom in search of her boyfriend.

Chrissy found him standing in the hallway and he had a sly grin on his face. She knew it all too well, even though they had only been together for just shy of two months. "What are you up to?" the brunette asked. "Close your eyes and I'll show you." Dean told her. She closed her eyes and let him lead her into their living room. "Alright, you can open them darling." the blonde whispered in her ear. Chrissy slowly opened her hazel orbs to see what he was so excited about and she was pleasantly surprised. The lights were dimmed in the room and there was a blanket with pillows spread out on the floor along with one of her quilts folded up nearby. Their dinner was spread out on the coffee table with the plates and there were a few beers for them to drink. It was one of the most romantic things someone had ever done for her before and she turned to face her boyfriend, but was speechless. "Fuck! You hate it don't you? I'm gonna kick Joe's ass-" Dean started to say before being cut off by Chrissy jumping into his arms and giving him a passionate kiss in response. His arms immediately went around her as he responded to the kiss eagerly. When it finally ended, the brunette said "I love it Jon. This is one of, if not, the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me before. Thank you so much baby." "You mean it?" Dean asked nervously. "I do." Chrissy confirmed and gave him another kiss.

Dean set her down and led the brunette over to the blanket. They sat down and ate quickly since both had worked up an appetite from moving. Chrissy insisted on throwing the trash from their dinner away and she gathered the empty containers before Dean could object. She stuck her tongue out at him before dashing into the kitchen and back in no time at all. He met her at the doorway and scooped the brunette into his arms, which made her giggle, before settling back on the floor. Chrissy was in the blonde's lap while he leaned back against the pillows and was searching for a movie to watch when he spoke up "Thank you for moving in with me darlin'." She turned in his arms so that they were face-to-face and replied "You don't have to thank me baby. There's no place I would rather be than right here, with you." "I love you Chrissy." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon." Chrissy responded before giving him a very passionate kiss. The blonde kissed her back instantly and moved so that he could lay his girlfriend on her back.

That's where Dean and Chrissy stayed all night; on the floor, making love in their new home. It was really the only place either one wanted to be.

#*#

The next night, Raw was emanating from Vegas which meant that the couple was able to spend more quality time together before needing to report to work. They arrived a little early so that Chrissy could set things up for Danny. Dean walked his girlfriend to the door as he always did before hugging her and giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you Jon. Be careful tonight." she told him. "I love you too Chrissy. I will." the blonde responded before reluctantly letting her out of his embrace. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen tonight and he had to fight the overpowering urge to take her back home and lock her away. _'Get it together! She's backstage surrounded by security and the boys. No one can get to her, I'm just being paranoid.' _he thought as he walked away, but the feeling wouldn't shake as the night wore on. And for good reason too.

Chrissy was looking through the supplies that had been carted in and sighed. _'Awesome, they forgot gloves..' _she thought to herself. The brunette grabbed the key to the supply trailer and started walking outside. She walked outside and grabbed the much-needed gloves before turning to hurry inside. It was getting pretty chilly outside and she had forgotten to put on her hoodie. Chrissy was almost at the entrance when she heard a cold voice say "I told you that I would find you kitten." She turned to face the familiar voice, while her mind screamed _'No! This isn't happening. How did he find me?'_

Once the brunette was turned around, she didn't have time to react before a pair of hands went around her throat and slammed her head against the wall, making her dizzy and splitting her head open. "I thought I told you that you were mine until I decided I was through? Now you're whoring around with that scum. I won't have it Chrissy, so I guess you need me to remind you that you belong to me." Jason breathed into her ear. "I am not yours. Please go away and I swear I won't tell anyone you were here." Chrissy responded desperately. "I wish I could believe that kitten, but I don't." he told her as his hold on her throat tightened. She tried to fight back, but the lack of oxygen was getting to her and her vision started to go fuzzy.

With one last gasp, the brunette managed a short but loud scream for help that she hoped someone heard. As the blackness started to cloud her vision, she heard a familiar voice coming towards them, shouting "Get the fuck off of her. Now!" _'Thank God..' _Chrissy thought before finally succumbing to the dark, but not before hearing "Don't worry Chrissy, Jon and Nick are coming. Just hold on for me."

#*#

Seth was outside filming a backstage segment that was going to be aired during the show. He wanted to hurry through this because it was getting cold outside and thankfully it only took one take. The camera crew was wrapping things up when they heard a woman shout for help. The two-toned man immediately took off for the sound since, for some reason, it sounded familiar to him. "Get security out here. Now!" he snapped as he ran towards the woman. Seth ran up to see a man with his hands wrapped around a woman's throat and he was choking her out. It took a second for him to realize who it was and he shouted "Get the fuck off of her. Now!" The other man let go of her and she crumpled to the ground. "Someone get Ambrose and Ziggler." the two-toned man said as he knelt beside the brunette. "Don't worry Chrissy, Jon and Nick are coming. Just hold on for me." Seth assured the unconscious woman while they waited for help. "Hold on." he whispered.

#*#

**Thank you so much for all the reviews as always!**

**Special thank you to jessica619 for being the 150th review! Go read her stories if you get a chance. They're really good!**

**Another special thank you goes to my bestie, AeonBlue, for being a big help on this chapter. Go read her stories too if you get a chance!**


	22. Chapter 22: Reactions

Dean had just finished changing into his ring gear for the evening and was about to tape up his hands. _'Maybe I should see if Chrissy isn't busy and get her to do it. It'll give me a few minutes with her anyway.'_ he thought. The bad feeling in his gut from earlier was intensifying by the minute it seemed and having his girlfriend do this for him would be an excellent excuse to check on her without raising any alarms. Satisfied with his plan, the blonde put his roll of tape away and started to walk out the door when there was a rapid knock on it. He opened it to find a flustered stagehand looking up at him. "Mr Ambrose, you're needed at the medical area." the nervous man squeaked out. Dread filled Dean's stomach as he rushed past the other man and the only thing he could think was _'Chrissy..'_

#*#

Dolph ran outside to where Chrissy lay unconscious after being summoned by a different stagehand. His heart was racing and he was scared to death. He knelt beside her and carefully picked her up to carry the brunette inside. "What happened?" the blonde asked. "I heard someone yell for help and found a guy choking her. He ran off after I shouted at him and she passed out." Seth answered. Anger surged through Dolph's veins as he laid the young woman on the exam table and he managed to ask "About 5' 10", black hair?" "Yeah." the younger man replied. "Fuck!" the Show-Off cursed before saying "That was Jason." "If I had known that, I would've stopped him from running. I'm sorry." Seth said. "Not your fault. Thank you for stopping him." Dolph told him. The younger man just waved it off since he didn't need the gratitude. Seth was just hoping that Chrissy was going to be alright.

#*#

Chrissy's eyes slowly opened and she was thinking _'What the hell? How did I get in here? The last thing I remember is..'_ before the earlier events came blaring back into her mind. _'He found me. How?'_ was now all the brunette could think now. Dolph noticed that she had gained consciousness and he moved to check on her. "Hey sissy." he said softly. Chrissy tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness hit her, so the older man tried to get the brunette to lay back down; but she flinched at his touch and scooted away from him. Dolph tried not to take it personally since the same thing happened when she was in the hospital, so he decided to step outside. _'Maybe Ambrose will have better luck.'_ the older man thought as he took one last look at the terrified woman now curled into a ball on the table.

#*#

Dean ran up to the trainers room and saw Seth standing outside with Dolph. Both men had strained looks on their faces and it made him panic even more. Seth grimaced before telling his former teammate what happened outside. Dean's stomach clenched, rage threatened to consume him, and he had to fight the urge to go find Jason. Dolph noticed the younger blonde's struggle, since it mirrored his own, and he said "I know you're pissed, but she needs us right now. Chrissy has a concussion, some stitches, and bruising on her neck; so just calm down for now. She won't let me touch her, but maybe you can. If you love her, put all that anger inside you aside for her and be there. She's absolutely petrified right now. Jon, I'm begging you and I don't beg often. Please." Dean's jaw muscles jumped, but he didn't say anything in response. He only took a deep breath before opening the door, but he was completely unprepared for what he would find.

Chrissy was scooted into the corner of the table next to the wall, trembling violently, tears filling her eyes. She was hugging her knees and was whimpering lightly. Dean's heart shattered at the sight before him and the anger that threatened just seconds before to consume him dissipated immediately. The only thing that concerned him in this moment now was his scared girlfriend.

"Chrissy, can I sit down?" he asked gently. The brunette didn't say anything, so he eased his way onto the table. "Darling.." Dean said in an effort to sooth her. As scared as she was and didn't want to be touched right now, Chrissy needed the comfort that only her boyfriend could provide. She needed for him to tell her that everything was going to be fine, even if it wasn't going to be, and hold her tightly. So, the brunette slowly uncurled herself from the corner and inched carefully towards the blonde. It took several minutes, but Chrissy finally got close enough for Dean to pull her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and whispered desperately "Please take me home Jon." "Anything you want Chrissy." he told her.

Dean stood up with his girlfriend cradled into his chest and walked outside, where Stephanie McMahon was waiting for them. "I already told Nick this, but I am so sorry about all of this. We've called the police and have turned over the footage from earlier. Go ahead and take her home now. Don't worry about anything but her." the older brunette assured him. "Thank you." the blonde said gratefully before walking out of the arena and to the car. He placed Chrissy inside and made the short drive back to their apartment.

#*#

When they got back to the apartment building, Dean took Chrissy inside quickly. He knew she was about to break down at any moment and she didn't want it to be in public. The brunette was a very strong woman and hated when people saw her vulnerable side. They were a lot alike in that aspect. The blonde had barely gotten her inside their bedroom and set down on the bed when the tears started. Dean held her tightly to his chest as she sobbed into his shirt. The gut-wrenching sobs almost broke him as he rubbed her back to try to give her some comfort. Eventually the sobs quieted to hiccups and Chrissy was finally able to unbury herself from his chest. Dean stripped his shirt off and used the wet garment to wipe the remaining tears out of her eyes before giving the brunette a kiss on the forehead.

"Will you do me a favor darling?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied. "Please take one of your pills. The doctor said it would be alright, even with your concussion." Dean requested. "Alright." the brunette agreed and let him get up to retrieve one from the bathroom. She took it and started to lay back. "Let's get you changed out of that uniform before you get sleepy." the blonde said gently. Chrissy agreed but had one request "Can I wear one of your shirts?" "Of course darlin'." Dean said and got one out instead of her pajamas. She changed quickly, with some help from her boyfriend, and was finally able to lay back.

Dean changed out of his ring gear and got into bed beside his girlfriend. She immediately cuddled next to him for the comfort only he could provide, so he held her to his body snugly. "I love you Chrissy." Dean murmured to the exhausted brunette. "I love you too Jon." Chrissy responded. He started rubbing her back and she slowly started drifting off to sleep. "Sleep darling, I'm right here and you're safe now." the blonde assured her just before her eyes finally closed.

Dean lay awake that night, unable to sleep. He was mentally beating himself up for not listening to his gut instinct and for not being the one to protect Chrissy. In his rational mind, he was grateful for Seth saving her; but irrationally, he hated himself so much right now for breaking his promise to her. _'I hate this, I hate that I couldn't save her. She's mine and I failed. I can't fail her again, she means too much to me. I won't fail her again, no matter what. She's mine.'_ he thought before finally taking a nap.

#*#

**Thanks so much for the amazing response on the last chapter. That's why you get another update today.**

**A million thank you's to AeonBlue for helping me with this one. This one is for you!**


	23. Chapter 23: Reactions Part Two

The next morning, Dean was jolted awake by a sound coming from the front door. He carefully removed himself from Chrissy's grip on him and walked outside the bedroom to see what it was. There were some hushed voices coming from the living room, so the blonde looked in to see Roman and Dolph in there with a gear bag. "What the hell?" Dean asked in a sleepy voice. He wasn't surprised that the other two men were in the apartment since Roman had a key, but it was way too early in the morning for all of this. "You forgot your bag last night, so we decided to swing by and bring it to you." Dolph replied. "And you wanted to check on Chrissy." the younger man added knowingly. "That too." the older blonde confirmed. "She's sleeping right now, but go ahead and see her if you want. It's the last room at the end of the hall." Dean told him and pointed in the right direction. Dolph didn't have to be told twice, so he rushed out of the living room and to his sleeping friend.

"Alright, that explains why he's here. Now on to you." Dean said as he turned towards the Samoan. "I wanted to check on her too, plus I had the key. Colby would've been here, but he got put on media rounds this morning." Roman responded. "How do you think she is? She would barely let me touch her last night!" the younger man said hotly. The other man inwardly sighed and put his arm around the blonde before he could think of protesting. "Come on, get some shoes on. We're going to get out of here." Roman said. "I can't leave-" Dean started to say but was stopped by the older man saying "She'll be fine with Nick, so let's go before I drag your ass out of here." The blonde knew that any further protest was useless, so he put on some shoes and followed Roman out the front door.

#*#

Dolph walked into the bedroom quietly and sat down on the bed beside her. He didn't want her to wake up alone since he knew that Roman planned on dragging Dean out for a while. The young woman slowly stirred from her slumber and saw the blonde laying next to her. "Morning. I'd ask how you felt, but that's a dumb question." Dolph said. "It hurts, but I'll survive." she responded. There was a long pause after her answer, until the blonde asked "Can I give you a hug now?" Chrissy gave him a confused look before replying with "Of course." His arms hesitantly went around her and she hugged him back with no hesitation. The two sat there for a while, just taking some semblance of comfort in each other.

"I'm so sorry for pushing you away last night Nicky. I don't know why I did, but I'm still sorry." Chrissy said after the hug ended. "It's alright sis, I understand. You were terrified and had no control over your reaction." he assured her. "But you've always been the one there for me and I turned away from you. I feel like a horrible person." the brunette told him. Dolph hugged her again before saying "You may not remember this, but the same thing happened in the hospital. It's a normal stress reaction and I'm just glad that Jon was able to be there for you." "I don't know why, but he was all I wanted last night; even though I didn't want anyone, even you, to touch me. It's like, as long as he held me, I knew it was all going to be okay. Or at least feel like it would be anyway." Chrissy explained. He sat back upon hearing her explanation and it dawned on him. _'He's actually The One..' _he thought before asking "You really love him, don't you?" She nodded and said "With everything in me. It's almost scary, but it's not at the same time. I know it's too soon, but I know he's the one for me. I just hope he feels the same about me." "Honestly, he isn't the one I would've picked for you, but you two are perfect together. Don't worry about him not feeling the same, you can tell he does just by the way he looks at you." the blonde said. "Thank you Nicky." the brunette told him. She really was grateful for him being there right now, and for his subtle stamp of approval.

"So, now that we're done with the sappy crap; how about a _Grey's Anatomy_ marathon until he gets back?" Dolph said after getting another hug from her. "You are such a woman sometimes." Chrissy teased him. He ruffled her hair before standing up from the bed and throwing her over his shoulder, which made her laugh and it did him good to hear her laughter. She was plopped down on the couch by him and they turned on the tv. The two stayed like that until they heard the front door open.

#*#

Meanwhile, Roman got Dean into his rental car and drove into the desert. He knew that his brother needed the quiet for a good place to vent. They parked and got out. "What the hell are we doing out here?" the blonde asked. "Sightseeing." the Samoan deadpanned. "Very funny. Seriously bro, what are we doing here?" Dean responded. "I know you too well Jon, and I know that you need to release some of your pent up frustrations before you end up exploding in front of Chrissy. You know damn well that you don't want to scare her either." the older man said. _'Fuck, he's right. It'd kill me if I scared Chrissy, she's my everything.' _the blonde thought. "I hate it when you're right." the younger man mumbled. "Come on, let's run." Roman said and the two men looked at each other with quirked eyebrows before taking off in a race, both of them laughing.

About 45 minutes later, the two men came to a stop; both of them breathing hard and their hearts were racing. The Samoan stood there, bent over somewhat, and was waiting for the impending explosion. It came quicker than he expected too.

Dean stalked over to a nearby boulder and started kicking it and cursing loudly. Roman couldn't make out what the younger man was saying, and honestly didn't want to, and waited for the rage to die out. When the kicking stopped and the curses went quiet, Dean's knees buckled and he hit the ground. Roman walked over to him and sat on the desert ground beside the emotionally spent man. "I hate myself so much right now." Dean finally said. "Why?" the older man asked gently. "I didn't protect her. I fucking promised her that she was safe now and I failed her. I had this feeling all last night that something was wrong and I ignored it. She probably fucking hates me now." the blonde rambled. "I doubt she hates you, in fact I know she loves you. No one could have foreseen what happened, but now that we know he can get to her like that, it won't happen again." Roman assured him. Dean looked up at him with misty eyes and said "It better not, because it'll fucking break me. You didn't see her last night. Chrissy was curled into a ball on that exam table, crying and whimpering. She barely let me touch her. I could kill that dickhead for doing that to her. Not just for putting his hands on her, but for trying to break her spirit." "I don't know her that well, but he can't break her. She is entirely too strong for that. I mean she puts up with your sorry ass after all.." the older man said, which earned him a headlock from the blonde. Roman laughed and slipped out of the hold. He stood up and held his hand out to help the other man up, which he accepted without hesitation before jogging back to the car.

Roman and Dean stood by the rental to drink some water before going back to the apartment. They were about to get in when the Samoan spoke up "As far as Chrissy barely letting you touch her last night, you should know that she wouldn't even let Ziggler touch her. Only you. That's very telling." Dean's heart rate picked back up at what the other man said and he managed to ask in a vulnerable voice "Really?" "Yes, Jon. So, I seriously doubt she hates you. Just thought you should know. Now get in. Your ass needs a shower. Bad." Roman answered. "Like you don't?" the blonde teased. "Shut up before I make you walk back home." the older man joked. "Very funny.." Dean said with a laugh as they finally got in and drove for home.

#*#

Dolph and Chrissy were still on the couch when they heard Dean and Roman come back in. "Chrissy, where are you darlin'?" she heard her boyfriend ask. "Living room baby." the brunette replied. He walked in and saw her curled up with the older blonde, watching tv. "Have a good morning?" Dean asked. "Yeah, but I'm kinda tired though. That's why I hate those pills." Chrissy replied. "I know darlin'. Why don't you go lay down for a bit and I'll be in there after I shower." Dean suggested. "Yes, please. You kinda smell baby." she teased. He leaned down and gave her a kiss before leaving the room.

Dolph hugged her and stood up before saying "I gotta go since we got SmackDown tonight. I'll call you later sissy." "Alright Nicky, I love you. Be careful." she said. "Love you too. I will." he responded before leaving. Chrissy looked at Roman, who was standing there awkwardly, and said "Go ahead and take a shower. I'm going to lay down for a while." "Thanks baby girl." he replied with a smile before dashing to the guest bathroom. The brunette went into the bedroom to crawl into bed and cuddled with her boyfriend's pillow, and the scent lulled her to sleep.

Dean emerged from the shower to find his girlfriend snuggled with his pillow and sleeping peacefully. He got in beside her and pulled her into his arms to hold her tight to him. The feeling of her body pressed to his was calming to him and it just felt right, like she belonged there forever. _'Home. She's home.' _was the last thing he thought before falling into a deep sleep.

#*#

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews as always!**

**Special thank you to AeonBlue for looking over this chapter before I posted it. **


	24. Chapter 24: Trust Me

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

A week later, Dean was coming home from a run in the desert. He was desperately trying to clear his mind of what happened with Chrissy. His talk with Roman had helped a great deal, but it was still lingering in the back of his mind and was slowly eating away at him. _'How the hell can she still trust me with her? I can't even trust myself with her safety.'_ the blonde thought as he showered in his apartment buildings gym. _'I need to know. I have to know that she still trusts me with her life. And I know how to find out.'_ Dean thought as he dressed and headed upstairs to his girlfriend.

#*#

Chrissy was in the bedroom and was making the bed up. She was bored out of her mind after a week off from work and it wasn't going to get any better since she still had another week to go. The two weeks off for the couple was at the insistence of Stephanie McMahon, who felt horrible about the brunette being attacked by Jason. Chrissy appreciated the concern and the sentiment but she was ready to go on the road again. She was finishing putting the pillows back on the bed when she felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and a pair of lips drop onto her neck. Chrissy sighed in contentment because she knew exactly who it was. _'He's home. Thank God..' _

#*#

Dean entered the apartment and immediately started searching for the brunette. He looked in the kitchen and found two water bottles sitting on the counter waiting on him. A smile lit up his face and he thought _'She knows me too well. Where has she been all my life?' _as he grabbed the bottles. The blonde opened one and took a drink before heading back to the bedroom. Dean found Chrissy making the bed and deep in thought. Her hair was put up in a clip and her curls were fighting to escape it; and she was wearing a pair of jean shorts with a tight black tank top. _'Damn, she looks so beautiful like this.'_ he thought as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. The blonde heard Chrissy sigh and felt her relax against him and thought _'Here's your chance to see how much she trusts you. Take it.'_ before whispering in her ear "Trust me?"

#*#

Chrissy turned in his arms and put her arms around his neck. "Of course Jon. What's wrong?" she responded. "Just.. trust me and know that I'll never hurt you." Dean told her. She looked into his stormy blue eyes and saw raw lust staring back at her. It sent a thrill throughout her body and turned her on beyond what she ever thought possible. "I know baby." was the only response that Chrissy could come up with.

Dean looked into her hazel eyes and saw the love that she felt for him reflected in them. He leaned down and captured her lips with his in a sweet kiss. He lifted his girlfriend into his arms and her legs went around his waist. The blonde walked towards the bed and set her down on the bed. His tongue swiped across her bottom lip and Chrissy immediately granted him access. Dean absolutely dominated the kiss and the brunette could only respond weakly. Her hands were grasping his shirt before moving their way into his damp curls.

Dean finally broke the kiss and they stayed there panting. Their eyes locked on each other and the feral look in his blue ones made her stomach clench and, for some unknown reason, only turned her on more. His hands went from Chrissy's waist up to the hem of her tank top. They trailed up to the cotton material and he grabbed a handful of the fabric before tearing it off, leaving it in shreds on the bed. The brunette gasped but it was swallowed by Dean capturing her lips again. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside without breaking it.

"Trust me." he murmured again before taking the clip out of her hair and immediately tangling his hand in her brown curls. The blonde recaptured her lips as his other hand went down to the waistband of her shorts and deftly unsnapped the button before lowering the zipper slowly. Chrissy's trembling hands went to his jeans and unbuckled his belt. The sound of his belt being unbuckled set off something inside of Dean and the last shred of his control evaporated.

Chrissy found herself lifted up and planted on her back. "Baby, what are you-" the brunette started to say before he kissed her again, effectively swallowing her question. Dean reached down to his belt and took it off before breaking the kiss again. He rested his forehead on hers and gazed into her eyes before asking "Trust me?" "Yes Jon." she replied. After taking a deep breath, Dean grabbed her wrists and held them down above her head. He took the belt and bound it around her wrists carefully before taking the end and tying it to the headboard. Chrissy looked up at him with wide eyes, in complete shock. "Is this alright darling?" he asked. She shakily nodded her head since words were failing her. The blonde gave her a seductive smile and took his shirt off before leaning down to give her another passionate kiss. His lips skimmed along her jaw and down to the weak spot on her neck. He worked it over until he left a mark before kissing down to her collarbone and giving it a nibble. She moaned in response, so he gave it another quick nip before going down to her breasts. Dean took one of her nipples into his eager mouth and ravished it with tongue and teeth before moving to the other one. Chrissy was writhing beneath him and was moaning his name loudly. She was pulling against the belt around her wrists and was dying to touch him, but the brunette knew that he needed her this way, even if she didn't know why, so she just put her trust fully in his hands.

After Dean released her other nipple, he slid down the bed and roughly pulled down her shorts and panties. He stood up and quickly removed his jeans, underwear, and shoes before rejoining his girlfriend on the bed. The blonde grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders before positioning his erection at her soaking wet entrance. With one last look, he thrust inside her firmly before holding still so that she could adjust. "You alright darling?" Dean asked after a couple of minutes. "Yeah baby." Chrissy responded, which made him begin to move within her slowly at first. It didn't take long for him to abandon the slow ones and start to thrust within her roughly. Her back arched as his thrusts grew rougher and deeper. "Come on darling, cum for me.." he whispered when he felt her grow close. "Jon!" Chrissy shouted as she came hard right after.

Dean never slowed his thrusts down, in fact he only went faster. His hands left her legs and he reached up to grab the headboard for leverage, which only brought him within her even deeper. "Harder baby. Please." Chrissy begged him. Dean looked down and realized that she was no longer straining against the belt, she had surrendered completely to him now. Her eyes threatened to close from pleasure, which he noticed. "Open your eyes darling. I need to see them when you cum again." the blonde said huskily while he tried to fight his orgasm back. Chrissy fought to open her hazel eyes and she managed to meet Dean's blue ones right before orgasming hard and screaming out his name. "Chrissy!" he groaned as he released inside her hard.

Chrissy lay there, trying to catch her breath, while Dean let her legs fall off of his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her tenderly after catching his own breath. "Oh fuck Chrissy. I love you." he told her while untying her wrists from the belt. "I love you too Jon." she responded. The blonde laid down beside her and she rested her head on his chest. His arms went around her trembling body and he said "Thank you so much for trusting me to do that Chrissy. You'll never know how much that means to me." Chrissy sat partway up and looked at him before saying "I love you Jon. Of course I trust you, I trust you with my life baby." "Even after last week?" Dean asked. "Last week wasn't your fault baby. I wish you would quit beating yourself up." she replied. "You really don't blame me?" the blonde asked her. "No I don't. I blame Jason, not you. Trust me." the brunette assured him before leaning down to give him a kiss. Dean kissed her back before saying "I don't know what I've done to deserve you." "Me either." Chrissy responded before adding "Oh, and if you ever want me to do something for you, just ask. I'll do anything for you." "I can think of one more thing you can do for me." the blonde told her. "What is it?" she asked. "You can marry me." Dean replied to a shocked Chrissy. "What?" the brunette asked. "I want you to marry me Chrissy. Please?" he asked.

#*#


	25. Chapter 25: Marry Me

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

Chrissy sat there staring at Dean in shock. _'Did he just ask me what I think he just did?' _the brunette thought. "Did you just-" she started to say but was unable to finish her sentence. Dean sat up and grasped his girlfriend's hands in his before staring into her eyes and saying "I love you so much Chrissy. I don't ever want to be without you, so please marry me. Please." The blonde was starting to get nervous at her lack of response when he heard her faintly whisper "Yes." "You will?" he asked. Chrissy nodded her head and said "Yes, of course I'll marry you!" A wide smile broke out on his face and he crashed his lips to hers as happiness swept through his body. Several kisses later, the couple finally laid back and just held each other for a little while.

"Jon, can I tell you something?" Chrissy asked. "Of course darlin'." he replied. "It's about why I said yes." she said. "What about it?" Dean asked. "It's nothing bad, I promise. It's just kinda surreal to me because just last week when I was talking to Nick, it dawned on me that you were it for me. That I had found _'The One'_. Last Monday, I didn't want anyone near me, at all. But when I realized that you were in the room, I immediately wanted you. I wanted you to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright, even if it wasn't going to be. When you pulled me into your arms and I was able to breathe you in, it was like someone gave me a sedative. You were my rock, my anchor, and nothing else mattered at all. I just knew I was safe and that was everything to me. I've never felt safer in my life with you and I love you so much." Chrissy told him. The blonde leaned over and kissed her hard in response before reaching down to the floor and finding his jeans. He put his hand in one of the front pockets and extracted a little box.

Dean opened the box and pulled the ring out to slip it on her finger. "I'm gonna ask you one more time to make it official. I've been carrying this ring around with me for almost a month, waiting for the right time to give it to you. I wanted it to be all romantic and shit but now just seemed perfect. So, Chrissy will you marry me?" he asked again. "Yes." she answered one last time as he put the ring on. It was simple, yet elegant; just like her. "I do have one condition though." the brunette told him. "Whatever you want darlin', you'll get. Just name it." the blonde responded. "I want us to get married today. I don't want to wait around. Life's too short and I don't need or want a big fancy ceremony." Chrissy said. "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting if you want a big wedding or something like that." Dean asked. "I'm sure." she replied. "Then let's do it." he told her before sliding out of bed and helping Chrissy up. They went into the bathroom and stepped into the shower to clean up.

"I just realized something. You not only proposed to me while you were naked, but I was naked too. Honestly I never pictured it that way." Chrissy said with a laugh. Dean started laughing and kissed her before saying "Me either. Like I said, I wanted to do something romantic but now seemed perfect. Are you upset?" "No baby, although I won't be able to tell our grandkids how you proposed." the brunette assured him. "We'll figure out a story by then." he told her as they stepped out and started drying off. "I know. Now go and get ready, I still have to dry my hair." Chrissy said. "Alright darlin'. Anything in particular you want me to wear?" Dean asked. "No, just wear whatever you want. I'm not picky and you'll look handsome no matter what." she replied. "I love you." he said before leaving the bathroom. "I love you too." the brunette responded.

#*#

Dean went into the bedroom and picked out something to wear for their ceremony before going into the guest room to get dressed. _'I'm actually getting married today. I always thought that even thinking about marriage would freak me the fuck out, but with Chrissy, it feels right. Like we should've done this a long time ago, even though we've only been together a couple of months. She's my world and I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Fuck what anyone says, she's mine forever now.' _the blonde thought as he got ready. Dean opted to wear a blue shirt, jeans, and boots along with taking a jacket in case Chrissy got cold. His hair had dried into a mess of curls, but he decided not to bother with trying to slick it back since she would only mess his blonde hair back up. She loved it all unruly, so he kept it that way. Same with shaving; Chrissy liked when he had scruff on his face, so he left it. Dean loved her so much, he would do anything to make her happy, even though he knew she loved him no matter what. The blonde went into the living room and anxiously waited for his fiancé to appear. He started playing with his phone and booked something very nice to surprise his future wife for their wedding night. Dean had just finished with it when he heard her walk in the room. _'This is it.'_ he thought as he stood up to greet Chrissy _'I'm ready.'_

#*#

Chrissy was in the bathroom and she had just finished blow drying her hair. The brunette was debating on whether or not to wear make up when she thought _'Wait, Jon always says I don't need that crap, so forget it.'_ She walked out of the bathroom and over to the closet to find something to wear. Chrissy perused through her options before settling on something; the only dress she owned. She took it off the hanger and put it on before pairing it with matching shoes. After taking one last look in the mirror, the brunette grabbed her purse and walked towards the living room since she figured out that's where Dean would be. _'I can't believe I'm getting married. I never thought this day would come, but it's here. I can wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm so ready.'_ she thought as she entered the living room and got a look at her fiancé. _'Yeah, I'm so blessed to have him.' _Chrissy thought as Dean stood up.

"Holy fuck darlin', you look so beautiful." Dean said as he crossed the room and swept her into his arms. Chrissy was wearing a knee length, brown, curve hugging, dress and it stole his breath away. "You look really good yourself. Very handsome." she replied with a faint blush. He smiled at her and gave her a sweet kiss before setting his fiancé back down. "Are you ready Chrissy?" the blonde asked. "I've never been more ready. Let's go." she replied. Dean took her hand in his and they walked out the door and down to the car to leave.

#*#

After a quick stop at a jewelry store, Dean and Chrissy went to a nearby chapel and were pronounced husband and wife. They walked out into the strip positively elated before getting back in the car. "Before we do anything else, I have a surprise for you Chrissy." he told her. "What is it baby?" she asked. "I got us a room for the next couple of nights. I know you don't want anything fancy, but please let me spoil you some." the blonde replied. "You really didn't have to do all of that. I would have been happy with going home and staying there until we have to go back to work." Chrissy told him. "I know I didn't, but I wanted to. You deserve the best darling and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me, starting with a nice honeymoon." Dean responded. "I love you Jon." the brunette said before leaning over the console and giving him a kiss. "I love you too Chrissy." he told her after kissing her back. The blonde started the car and took off for the hotel.

#*#

The newlyweds arrived at the hotel and checked in. They got off of the elevator and walked up to the door to the suite. Dean unlocked the door before scooping Chrissy into his arms and carrying her inside. He kicked the door shut and put her down. Inside the main room was a nice dinner set up for them. "Oh, Jon.." Chrissy said. The blonde put his arms around her waist and murmured "Nothing but the best for my wife." in her ear before kissing the back of her neck. "This is incredible baby. How did you do all of this?" the brunette asked. "A buddy of mine owed me a favor. It was no big deal." he answered. Chrissy turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She gave him a kiss and said "It is a big deal. No one has ever done anything like this for me before, so this means everything to me. I love you so much." "I love you too Chrissy." Dean responded before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss. Chrissy responded eagerly and wasn't surprised when her husband picked her up a couple of minutes later. Her legs went around his waist as he backed her against the wall. His hands slid up her body as the kiss grew more heated and when they finally broke apart, she looked into his blue eyes and said breathlessly "I need you.." Dean groaned and said "Whatever you want darling.." before walking towards the bedroom.

Dean entered the bedroom and set his wife down beside the bed. There were flower petals on the bed, but neither one noticed. Their lips found each other again as he reached around to the back of her dress and found the zipper. He slowly lowered it and his hands went to push the dress down to the floor. Chrissy stepped out of it and her shoes before breaking the kiss and reaching for his shirt. She pushed it up and off over his head before letting it drop to the floor. The brunette unzipped his jeans and she slid her hands inside them before pushing them and his underwear down to the floor, kneeling down as she did.

Chrissy looked up at him before putting her hand around his hard length and flicking her tongue out to lap up a drop of pre cum. Dean moaned as she finally took him inside her mouth and started sucking on him. His hands went to her hair as she worked him over good, and the feeling made him dizzy. "Oh fuck Chrissy, you need to stop. Please!" he begged. She finally released him and he pulled her up from her knees and into his arms. His lips crashed down onto hers and he didn't care that he could taste himself on her. "I guess that means I did it right?" the brunette asked shyly when the kiss ended. Dean looked down at her in disbelief at her question, but the nervous look made him stop from giving her a sarcastic response. Instead he asked "Was that your first time?" "Yeah." Chrissy replied. "That was incredible darling." he assured her. "Really?" she asked. "Really. I only made you stop because I didn't want to cum in your mouth tonight." the blonde replied before giving her another passionate kiss and setting the brunette on the bed.

Chrissy moved to the middle of the bed in a clear invitation to her husband, so Dean kicked his shoes off and jumped in with her. She giggled as he grabbed her and kissed her again. The blonde took her bra off during the embrace and threw it aside. He finally laid his wife on her back and just looked at her for a minute. "You are so fucking beautiful Chrissy. You really have no idea.." Dean told her before moving down the bed so that he was eye level with her panties. He winked at her before taking the waistband of her purple panties in his mouth and pulling them down and off. Chrissy's heart was racing at what her husband had just done. It was unbelievably erotic and it made her moan lightly. Dean discarded the soaked undies and asked "I know you're soaking wet for me darling, but are you sore at all from earlier?" "No baby. I'm ready for you." she replied. "Good." the blonde said before moving back up the bed to straddle her waist.

Dean positioned his erection at her tight entrance and said "Put your legs around me darling." Chrissy complied immediately and he then pushed inside her gently. They both moaned as he held still inside her before moving within her slow and gentle. After the roughness of earlier, he felt the searing need to take it easy with her now. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her, even if it was accidental. Chrissy's arms went around his neck as she met his gentle thrusts and he kissed her passionately before nuzzling her neck. "I love you so much." the blonde whispered as they neared their climaxes and he raised up to meet her hazel eyes. "I love you too Jon." she whispered back as she gazed up into his blue eyes. "I want you to cum with me darling.." he said in a raspy voice as he felt her tighten around him. Their eyes somehow stayed locked on each other's as they reached their mind-blowing orgasms together; each of them calling out the other ones name. Their bodies trembled as they lay there trying to catch their breath.

Dean finally raised up and withdrew from his wife's body carefully before laying down next to her. He reached for her curvy body and she snuggled against him. Chrissy's eyes were closed, so the blonde asked "Are you alright?" "Fine, but you tired me out." she replied. "I guess I did." Dean said with a laugh before continuing "Go ahead and take a nap, we can eat later." "No, I'm actually kinda hungry. Can we eat in bed though?" the brunette responded. "Of course." he said and got up to get them a plate.

Chrissy sat up and put Dean's shirt on before he got back. He reentered the room and sat down on the bed. The newlyweds ate quickly since both of them were exhausted and she put the plate on the bedside table before getting back under the blankets with her husband. "I love you Mr Good." the brunette mumbled sleepily. "I love you too Mrs Good." he said in a tired voice before they both fell into a deep, content slumber.

#*#

**Thank you for all the great reviews!**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for being the beta on this chapter and the last one!**


	26. Chapter 26: Honeymoon

The next morning, Dean awoke and just laid back to gaze at his sleeping wife. _'My wife.. That's something I thought I'd never say, but I'm so happy I am.'_ the blonde thought as his hands ran over her smooth skin. Chrissy stirred underneath his touch and her eyes fluttered open. He leaned over to kiss her and to murmur "Good morning." "Good morning to you too." the brunette murmured back before kissing him again. Dean lifted her left hand to his lips and kissed her ring finger tenderly. "I still can't believe you married me." the blonde told her quietly. "Well, believe it because I did. I love you so much Jon." Chrissy told him before kissing him passionately and running her hand down his muscular chest. "Hmmm, are you trying to seduce me my dear wife?" he asked huskily. "Depends on if it's working. Is it?" she asked in response. "Hell yeah!" Dean exclaimed as he rolled his wife onto her back and kissed her again before making love to the brunette all morning.

#*#

After a brief nap, the newlyweds finally got out of bed and decided to take a bath together. Dean was holding Chrissy tightly in his arms as they soaked in the giant tub. "You know that you should call Nick before this hits the dirt sheets. He shouldn't find out that way." he said. "I guess so, but it can wait until after our bath." she responded. "Yeah, naked wife trumps phone calls." the blonde teased. "Do you think Nick is gonna be mad at me?" she asked. "I doubt it. He might be a little upset that he wasn't able to be there for you, but not mad darling. I promise." Dean assured her. The brunette turned in the tub so that she was facing him and gave him a sweet kiss. "I love you baby." Chrissy said. "I love you too darling." he responded before standing up. They rinsed off before getting out and drying each other's bodies. The couple put on the robes that were provided by the hotel and went to face the music.

#*#

Dean sat beside Chrissy on the bed and had his arm around her in comfort as well as in support. He knew how nervous his new wife was to make this call and he was there for her no matter how it went.

Dolph finally answered her FaceTime request with a happy "Hello!" "Oh boy, you got laid last night, didn't you?" the brunette teased. "You know it. What's on your mind?" he replied. "I have some news. Jon and I got married yesterday." Chrissy blurted out. The older man's jaw dropped and he managed to stammer out "You what?" "We got married yesterday." the young woman repeated. "What brought this about?" Dolph asked. "He proposed yesterday morning and I decided that I didn't want to wait to have a big ceremony. You know that isn't me Nicky. Are you mad?" she answered. The older blonde paused a few minutes to think about everything before replying "As much as I would've loved to have been there, I see how happy you are and how happy he's made you. Can you turn the phone so I can see him?" Chrissy did and Dolph said "You know what's gonna happen if you hurt her, right?" "I do, and I swear on my life that she's in good hands with me." Dean told him. "I believe you. Now, I'm gonna let you two go and have a good honeymoon." the older man said. "Thank you Nicky. I love you." she told him. "Love you too sissy." Dolph said before hanging up.

"Well, it looks like he wasn't mad. I told you he wouldn't be." Dean said to her. "You were right baby. I am so relieved.." Chrissy said. "Did you say I was right?" he asked her teasingly. She slapped his arm playfully and started giggling. "Yes, I did and now you get to call Joe and Colby." the brunette replied. "Do I have to?" the blonde asked. "If I had to call Nick, then you have to call your brothers. Don't worry, I'll be right here for you just like you were for me." Chrissy assured him. Dean grumbled under his breath, but grabbed his phone and started to dial.

#*#

Roman answered the phone after a few rings and Dean put him on speaker phone. Chrissy held his hands in hers and kissed the ring that she placed there the day before, which silently let him know that she was there for him. He smiled at her before continuing with the conversation.

"Hey bro. How are you?" Roman asked. "I'm doing good. Is Colby around you? I need to talk to both of you." Dean replied. "Sure. Hold on a second." the older man answered as he went to Seth's nearby locker room and went inside. He motioned for the two-toned man to come over and said "Okay, he's here. Now what's up?" "I finally proposed to Chrissy yesterday." the blonde announced. "About damn time!" Roman exclaimed. "Way to go bro. We're happy for you." Seth added. "That's not all. She didn't want to wait, so we got hitched last night." Dean told them. After a stunned silence, the blonde's former teammates congratulated him. "Holy shit man. Seriously, I'm so happy for you. Chrissy is really good for you, and I hope you have a good life together." the two-toned man said. "Yeah bro, I'm so thrilled for you two. I guess you have us on speaker?" the Samoan added. "Yeah." Dean replied. "Good. I hope you two have a happy, blessed, long life together. You both deserve the happiness." Roman said. "Thanks bro." the blonde responded. "Yeah, thank you Joe." Chrissy said. "You're welcome. Now we're going to let you two get back to your honeymoon and we'll talk Monday." the older man told them. "Yeah, we'll see you then." Seth said to the couple before Roman hung up the phone.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Chrissy said. "Except the fact they're gonna grill me worse than two women when we get back to work." Dean grumped. "And Nick is just gonna leave it? I love him to death, but the man is worse than a herd of old women when it comes to stuff like that." the brunette said. "That's true. It's still gonna suck." he said after thinking for a minute. "Maybe I can take your mind off things.." Chrissy murmured as she leaned up to kiss his neck. Dean groaned as she straddled his waist and kissed down to his shoulder, then collarbone. "You're doing good so far darling." he moaned. She untied the belt to his robe, then her own, as she kissed down to his chest. "Fuck.." the blonde muttered and he couldn't take anymore of her teasing. So, he pushed the robe off of her and tossed it aside before grabbing his wife by the hips and planting the brunette onto her back. Dean shrugged his own robe off before making love to Chrissy.

#*#

When they were done making love, Dean lay there with Chrissy in his arms while they calmed down from their highs. "I have a surprise for you tonight darling." the blonde said. "What is it baby?" she asked. "I made us some dinner reservations. It's nothing fancy since it's in the restaurant downstairs, but-" he started to say. "I don't need fancy, so I'm sure downstairs is fine. We do have a small problem though." the brunette told him. "What?" Dean asked. "We don't have anything to change into. Unless you want me wearing that dress in public with no underwear." Chrissy responded. "Fuck no I don't want you to! That's my kitty and no one gets to see it but me." he exclaimed before adding "We have a few things in the dresser. My buddy brought them when he set up dinner last night." "Wow, you really thought of everything." she said. "Of course I did. I told you that I was going to spoil you, and I meant it. Now, let's get ready. We don't have a lot of time before dinner." the blonde said before giving her a kiss. "I love you so much Jon." Chrissy told him. "I love you too Chrissy." Dean responded before picking her up out of bed and carrying his laughing wife to the bathroom to shower for their date.

#*#

**Thank you for the amazing response to the last chapter. Seriously, I am so glad you guys liked it!**

**Thank you as always to the fabulously talented AeonBlue for all the help she's given me. Now, I'm gonna help her by telling y'all to venture on over to her stories and give them a read. You won't be disappointed!**


	27. Chapter 27: Honeymoon Part Two

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#

Dean and Chrissy got ready for their dinner and made their way downstairs. He held his wife close to him the whole way down and into the restaurant. The couple was seated quickly and ordered soon after. Dean scooted in the booth so that he was sitting as close as possible to her and the blonde grasped her hand in his. The brunette sighed happily and leaned over to give him a kiss. "So, do you like it so far?" he asked. "I love it, although I can't wait to get back to the room." Chrissy replied. "And why is that?" the blonde asked. "Because I want to make love to my very handsome husband all night long." she responded as she took her free hand and slid it up his thigh. Dean groaned at her touch and said "Your husband sounds like a lucky man." "No, I'm the lucky one." the brunette told him as she continued to caress his thigh. "Darling, as much as I love what you're doing to me right now; if you don't quit, I'm going to clear this table off and have my way with you on it. I don't give a fuck if anyone sees either." he said with a moan. Chrissy stopped and gave her husband an innocent look that didn't fool him for one second, before saying "I'm sorry baby." "I bet you are. I've created a monster.." the blonde said before giving her a kiss. She kissed him back and asked "Are you complaining?" "Hell no." he replied as their food arrived.

The newlyweds ate in comfortable silence and over dessert, Dean had another surprise for his wife. "I have one more thing for you tonight darlin'." he said. "Jon, you've really done enough for me." she said. "It's nothing huge, but I saw it and it made me think of you so I had to get it." the blonde said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. It contained a heart-shaped diamond locket and it made Chrissy tear up. "Oh Jon.. It's beautiful." the brunette said. Dean motioned for her to turn so that he could put it on her. She did and he carefully swept her hair aside and draped the necklace around her neck. He fastened it and kissed the back of her neck before murmuring "It's not as beautiful as you are darling." Chrissy turned back around and gave her husband a passionate kiss in response. Dean returned it eagerly and when it was over, the brunette whispered "Take me back to the room and make love to me. Please." Lust filled his blue eyes and he immediately asked for the check. He paid the bill quickly and left a tip before taking Chrissy by the hand and dashing out of the restaurant.

#*#

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind them, Dean was all over Chrissy. He captured her lips with his and his tongue swiped across her bottom lip. The brunette granted him access instantly and his hand grabbed a handful of her soft hair. She moaned into the kiss as her arms went around his neck and her hips ground against his hardening length. The blonde grunted into her mouth as his other hand slid down and gave her ass a firm slap. Chrissy groaned at the sensation before the embrace was finally broken by the doors opening.

"Saved by the ding." Dean panted as they stepped off the elevator. "Really?" Chrissy asked. "I was about to take your sexy ass in there. I definitely created a monster." he replied as they reached their room door. "I'll ask again, any complaints?" she teased. "Fuck no." Dean responded after unlocking the door. He swept his wife into his arms and carried her inside before slamming the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut, Dean pressed his wife against the wall and kissed her passionately. Chrissy broke the kiss and said "Take me right here, right now. I can't wait anymore.." He moaned and asked "Are you sure darling?" "I'm sure baby." the brunette replied. The blonde reached under her dress and pushed the fabric up so that it was bunched around her waist. He grabbed the waistband of her panties and tore them completely off. Chrissy reached between them and unzipped his pants; Dean wiggled his hips so that they fell and he had freedom to move. "No underwear? How very naughty of you Mr Good." the brunette teased. "I thought you knew that darling.." he said before kissing her weak spot. She moaned loudly and Dean couldn't wait any longer to have her.

Dean positioned himself at Chrissy's tight entrance and he pushed inside her firmly. "Damn baby.." she moaned as he began to thrust within her fast and hard. Her hands went underneath his shirt and her nails raked down his back, which only turned him on further and made him go harder. "Fuck Chrissy, do it harder!" the blonde groaned. She obliged him and he started to thrust within her roughly. "Cum for me darling.." he murmured in her ear. "Jon!" Chrissy shouted as she climaxed hard and her nails dug into him harder. "Fuck!" Dean yelled as he orgasmed right after her and bit down on her shoulder.

The newlyweds stayed there for a while. Neither one knew how long, but finally Dean slipped out of her body and stepped completely out of his pants. He carried his trembling wife to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. The blonde went into the bathroom and got a washcloth before returning and cleaning her up. Dean stripped his shirt off and joined Chrissy on the bed and he unzipped her dress before pulling it down and off. "Wow.." she finally said after her dress was taken off. "Damn Chrissy, that was incredible." he said before kissing her softly. "That was all you." the brunette said shyly. "Nope darling, that was you. I'm glad you're getting more comfortable sexually. It's fucking hot." Dean assured her. "Thank you baby." Chrissy responded before yawning loudly. He pulled her close to his body and she rested her head on his chest. "Sleep now darling. We've got the rest of the week to be together." the blonde said before giving her a kiss. "I love you Jon." Chrissy told him. "I love you too Chrissy." Dean responded before they fell into a deep sleep.

#*#

**Thank you for over 200 reviews guys! You guys are absolutely amazing!**

**Special thanks to my bestie, my beta, AeonBlue for all the support on this story and for being the 200th review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Back to Work

Monday finally rolled around, much to Dean and Chrissy's dismay. They wanted to stay inside their insulated little bubble and never emerge, but real life was calling. The news of their wedding had hit the dirt sheets by the third day of their honeymoon and the newlyweds phones exploded with well-wishes from friends and co-workers and the couple knew that they were going to be quizzed by everyone. They honestly couldn't bring themselves to care though. As long as the people closest to them were happy for them, then Dean and Chrissy could care less about what anyone else thought.

#*#*#

Chrissy was in the trainers room getting ready for the show when Nikki and Brie Bella breezed in. "Okay chick, let's see that ring!" they exclaimed in unison. The younger woman rolled her eyes playfully, but obliged the two older brunettes. "Wow, what a rock!" Nikki said. "Who knew Ambrose had such good taste?" Brie added. "I know. It's a little much for my taste, but I love it." Chrissy told them. "Tell us, how did he propose?" Brie asked. "That is a story you two will never ever hear." Chrissy replied with a faint blush. "Which means it's a juicy story. I will get you drunk one night and get it out of you." Nikki said. "Stop it Nicole. She'll tell us if she wants, now behave." Brie scolded her twin. "Before I forget, we're organizing a little get together for you and Ambrose tomorrow night." Nikki told the younger woman. "That's really sweet of you guys, but I don't know." Chrissy said. "Come on. Please.." Nikki pleaded. "I'll have to talk to Jon about it, but it sounds fun." Chrissy responded. "Yay! We're gonna let you get back to work, but I'll text you with the details later." Brie told the younger brunette. "Alright, see you guys later." Chrissy said before hugging the twins. They waved goodbye and walked out.

#*#*#

Dean was in the ring warming up when Roman and Seth walked down to ringside._ 'Here it comes..'_ the blonde thought as his former teammates approached him. "Alright, lay it on me." Dean told them. "First of all, how was the honeymoon?" Roman asked. "Almost a week alone with my new wife? It was incredible." the blonde answered. "So, did she like the ring?" the two-toned man asked. "She loved it. I really owe you guys a thank you for helping me pick it out." Dean replied. "No you don't. How did you finally do it?" the Samoan responded. "That story is never being told. Ever." the blonde replied. "Which means it either happened during or after sex." Seth cut in. Roman smacked the younger man upside the head and said "The man doesn't want to talk about her that way, so zip it. She's our sister now and you'll show some damn respect for her." "Sorry.." the two-toned man mumbled while rubbing the back of his head. Dean laughed at him and said "That's what you get." "You should know that the Bella's are organizing a party for you two tomorrow night." Seth announced. "Fuck. And Chrissy will want to go since they're her friends. I guess that I can live with a few hours out." Dean decided. "Whipped.." the two other men coughed. "Shut the fuck up and let's work on this match." Dean grumbled. Roman and Seth laughed but got in the ring to work out that evenings match.

#*#*#

A little while later, it was finally Chrissy's break time and Dolph came to get her so that they could have some alone time. Dean was busy doing some filming, so the two friends were able to have dinner together. They grabbed something from catering and found a quiet, private area to eat. The two were perched on a crate and had finished eating when Dolph finally spoke up. "You're really happy aren't you?" he asked. "Happier than I've ever been before. I love him so much." the brunette replied. "It really shows. I mean, you're actually glowing." the blonde observed. Chrissy blushed and gave him a small smile in response. "Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Dolph asked. "No, I'm not. Just happy." the brunette answered. "Tell me how he proposed. I want to know all the details." he asked her. "Are you sure you wanna know?" she asked in response. "I really do. It can't be that bad." the blonde replied. _'Alright, you asked for it..' _she thought before responding with "He proposed after we had sex." "Damn woman, what the hell did you do with him?" Dolph joked. "He tied me to the bed with his belt." Chrissy replied. The blonde's jaw dropped in response and he exclaimed "I knew you could be kinky! And you give me shit for that all the time." "No, I give you shit for talking about it. There's a difference. Besides, that was my first time doing something like that." she said while blushing furiously. "I believe you. Now, let's go. We got to get our lazy asses back to work." Dolph said as he hopped off of the crate. He reached for her hand and helped her down. They gathered their trash and threw it away before walking back to the medical area. The two friends were almost there when she saw her husband standing there waiting for her.

Chrissy ran up to Dean and gave him a hug. His arms went around her and he said "I missed you so much tonight darlin'." "I missed you too baby." the brunette responded. He looked around before brushing a gentle kiss on her lips and saying "I love you." "I love you too." she told him before continuing "I don't know if you've heard or not, but Nikki and Brie are having a party for us tomorrow. I know you probably don't want to go and we don't have to, but I-" "We can go if you want darlin', it's alright." Dean assured her. "Really? Thank you baby!" Chrissy exclaimed as she gave him a big hug. "You're welcome. I just wanted to come by and see you before the show." the blonde told her. "Okay. Be careful out there." she told him. "I will." he promised her. Dean gave her one more kiss before reluctantly leaving to get changed.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, a certain ex boyfriend of Chrissy's was sitting in a motel room. He was hiding out from the police after his attack on her a couple of weeks before. Jason was laying back on the bed and pondering his situation. _'That fucking bitch! It's her fault I'm in this shitty hole in the wall. All she had to do was come home with me, but no, she has to whore around with that wrestler. The next time I see her, I won't be as nice as I was last time. Chrissy will learn just who she belongs to.' _he thought. The dark headed man was brought out of his thoughts by a text alert from his dad. He opened the message and it contained a link to a news article. Jason clicked on it and the following headline popped up:

_**WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose is Married.**_

Jason continued to read the article, even though he had a good idea as to who it was.

_**Dean Ambrose (real name Jonathan Good) married Chrissy Parnell, a backstage medical worker for the WWE in Las Vegas this past week after two months of dating. We wish them all the best of luck.**_

"THAT FUCKING BITCH!" Jason roared as he threw his phone against the wall, shattering it. He then started throwing everything else he possibly could in the room around, effectively destroying it. When he was done, Jason got his keys and left the room behind. He knew that the motel's manager was calling the cops and he wasn't stupid enough to stick around.

As he drove down the highway, Jason was still burning with rage. _'That whore actually married him! Like that's going to stop me from taking her back? Not on her life. She's mine and if I can't have her; he won't have her either. It looks like it's time for me to step up my game. Chrissy will be mine again, it's only a matter of time.'_ the dark-haired man thought as he drove aimlessly._ 'I need to get another phone and call my friend. They got me close to her once and they will do it again, if they want me to keep their little secret that is. One way or another, I will reclaim my kitten. Yes, I will.'_ Jason thought as he pulled up to a store and parked. _'Soon my kitten. Soon.'_

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for the amazing reviews as always! Cyber huggies!**

**And another big thank you for over 50 follows! I appreciate all of the support.**

**Special thanks as always to my bestie-beta AeonBlue for beta'ing this chapter for me. She seriously gave me the kick in the ass needed to write the last part, so thank you!**


	29. Chapter 29: A Night Out

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

The next night, Dean and Chrissy were getting ready to go out. Nikki had invited a bunch of people backstage to go out for the celebration, but all the newlyweds wanted to do was stay in. "Do we have to go?" the brunette asked as she grabbed her purse. "Come on, Nikki is your friend and she went to a lot of trouble to arrange all this." he replied. "Since when are you the voice of reason?" she mumbled. He laughed while putting on his jacket and walked up to his wife before replying "I know you're tired darlin', but we only have to stay for a little while and then we can come back here and relax for the rest of the night. How does that sound?" "Sounds perfect." Chrissy responded before leaning up to give him a kiss and continuing "I love you." "I love you too." Dean told her before taking her hand in his and leaving the room.

#*#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at the bar where the gathering was being held. Several members of the roster were there and gave the newlyweds their congratulations. They were finally able to make their way over to the bartender and get something to drink. He led his wife over to a table where the Bella's and their significant others along with Roman and Seth were sitting. The blonde put his arm around her as they all began chatting.

#*#*#

A while later, a slow song began and Roman stood up. "May I have a dance with the bride?" he asked while reaching his hand out. Chrissy looked to Dean, who nodded and said "It's alright with me. But watch where those hands go." She smiled and gave her husband a kiss before taking the Samoan's hand and letting him lead her out onto the small dance floor.

"You've made him happier than I've ever seen him before you know." Roman said as they began dancing. "Really?" Chrissy asked. "Yes. In the years that I've known Jon, I've never seen him this happy or content. Thank you for that." the older man replied. "He's done the same thing for me too." the brunette told him. "I've noticed. Ziggler seems to have gotten onboard with you two being together." Roman said. "Yeah. As long as I'm happy, then he's happy. At the beginning of everything, Nick was just being a typical older brother and he got a hair overprotective." Chrissy told him. "Oh, I get it. He really is your family isn't he?" the Samoan asked. "He is." the brunette replied. "Well, you now have myself and Colby too. You're our sister now." Roman told her. "That means a lot to me. Thank you Joe. And thank you for a couple of weeks ago. Jon really needed that outlet you gave him." Chrissy responded. "I was just helping my brother, so it was no problem." he said as the song ended. Roman led her back over to the table and said "Thank you for the dance." "You're welcome." she responded.

Dolph stood up when a new song began and whisked Chrissy out on the dance floor before she could even sit down. "That was dirty Ziggler." Dean grumbled. "Don't worry, you'll get her back in a minute." Seth assured him. "It still sucks." the blonde said. "Why don't you go out there before the song ends and cut in?" Daniel Bryan suggested. "Good idea." Dean said and he stood up to make his way through the crowd.

The current song ended and a new one began immediately. He tapped Dolph on the shoulder and the older man stepped aside to let him dance with Chrissy. The blonde held her tight to his body as they swayed along. "You're dancing? Well, I never thought this day would come." the brunette teased. "I couldn't let everyone else dance with you and not do it myself. Besides, I'll do anything for you and that includes dancing in public." the blonde told her. "Best husband ever." Chrissy said. "Best wife ever." Dean responded before leaning down and giving her a passionate kiss. The song ended and they went back to the table and their friends.

#*#*#

Later on that evening, Chrissy was dancing with Nikki and Brie while their guys watched to make sure they weren't bothered by anyone else. Dean was about ready to leave, but she was having so much fun and was carefree for once, so he decided to suck it up. Seth had too much to drink and he wandered out onto the dance floor and started dancing with the girls. The blonde shook his head in amusement and took some video to show the younger man the next morning. He was taking a sip of his drink when AJ plopped down next to him.

"Go away." Dean said. "I just wanted to tell you congratulations. That's all." AJ said defensively. "Why don't I believe that?" he asked. "Okay, you got me. I also wanted to warn you." the younger woman said. "About what?" Dean asked angrily. "Seth. Don't you think it's funny how he couldn't stand Chrissy at first, but now he likes her? Just saying." AJ told him before getting up and walking away, leaving a very confused and simmering blonde in her wake.

Dean sat there and watched Seth dance with Chrissy, Nikki, and Brie. _'What the hell does she know about my wife. Chrissy would never cheat on me. But it is weird that he couldn't stand her until I left them alone that morning..'_ he thought as jealousy swept through his veins. Dean watched Seth get closer to his wife and something snapped inside him and he thought _'She's _**mine. **_And I'm about to prove it.' _

#*#*#

Dean stood up abruptly and all but stormed out onto the dance floor. He grabbed Chrissy by the waist and whispered gruffly "Bathroom. Now." She let him lead her into a nearby bathroom and lock the door behind them. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage and she was oddly turned on. Chrissy had no idea what was about to happen, but she was fully prepared to go along with whatever he wanted.

Dean backed her against the wall and slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her head, which startled the brunette. She looked up at him with wide eyes and could feel the raw lust he felt rolling off him in waves. The blonde leaned down and crashed his lips down onto hers in a bruising kiss. His tongue immediately found it's way into her mouth and she could only return it weakly. Dean's hands curled into fists as the embrace grew more heated and he got harder. He didn't have time for foreplay, he needed to claim her right now. He bit down on her bottom lip and pulled on it as he broke the kiss. They stood there panting for a few seconds until Dean picked her up. Chrissy put her legs around his waist and he bunched up her skirt before unzipping his jeans to free himself from it's confines.

Dean took his erection in his hand and pushed her panties to the side. He used his other hand to cover Chrissy's mouth to muffle any noises she would make before slamming inside her body roughly. She moaned in some pain against his hand, but it soon turned to pleasure as he thrust within her roughly. His actions could only be described as animalistic as he moved inside her. Her arms went around him and held on tight. That was all that she could do. Dean leaned in as he went rougher and faster to nibble on her earlobe. "Mine. You're mine." was all he whispered in a raspy voice. Her eyes closed as she came hard without warning and screamed against his hand. Dean's mouth moved from her ear to her shoulder and he bit down hard as he orgasmed hard right after her. He groaned into the bite as he spilled inside his wife and finally stilled.

Chrissy's eyes were still closed as Dean withdrew from her body finally. She softly whimpered into his hand when he did since she was now a little tender. He rested his head on her shoulder while trying to regain his composure. The brunette stroked his damp blonde locks while he caught his breath and it was her touch that brought him crashing back to reality. _'What the fuck did I just do to her? I fucking hurt her!' _he thought as he carefully set her down on the sink counter.

Dean wet some paper towels and cleaned his wife off as best he could. "Darling, are you okay?" he asked. Chrissy just nodded in response as her husband adjusted her panties and skirt. "Come on, we're going back to the hotel." the blonde said before helping her down from the counter. He ushered her outside before going back in and quickly saying goodbye to everyone. Then the blonde hurried back outside and took off for the hotel, mentally scolding himself the whole way.

#*#*#

Dean carried Chrissy inside their hotel room and gently set her on the bed. He got out a pair of her pajamas and the blonde tenderly started stripping his wife's clothes off. When he was done helping her change, Dean pulled her into his arms. He kissed the bite mark on her shoulder tenderly and buried his face in her neck before he started crying. Chrissy put her arms around him and murmured "It's alright Jon." "No it's not. I fucking hurt you!" the blonde said. "No baby, you didn't. I promise. Did you get carried away a little? Yeah, but I'm not fragile and I won't break. Besides, that was so freaking hot!" she told him.

Dean raised his head up to look into her hazel eyes, and saw nothing but the truth reflecting back at him. He kissed her passionately in response and said "I don't deserve you." "Yes, you do. I love you Jon." Chrissy told him. "I love you too Chrissy." he responded. They finally laid back and cuddled together before falling into a deep sleep.

#*#*#

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Special thanks as always to AeonBlue for all the help on this story!**


	30. Chapter 30: Confrontations

The next morning, Dolph was in the hotel lobby getting breakfast when his ex girlfriend sat at the table he was occupying. The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance before asking "What the hell do you want April?" "Nothing. I just wanted to know if you've heard from Chrissy this morning." AJ replied. "No. Why?" he asked. "I heard her and Ambrose arguing in the bathroom last night." she responded. "Okay. They're married, so squabbles are to be expected." Dolph said. "When they came out of the bathroom, Chrissy had a giant bruise on her shoulder. It wasn't a hickey either. I may not like her, but I would hate to see her get hurt like that again." AJ told him. Rage consumed Dolph's thoughts as he abruptly stood up and stormed out of the restaurant. He stomped into the elevator with revenge on his mind.

#*#*#

Chrissy and Dean woke up and got into the shower to wash off. He was being extra tender with his wife this morning since he still felt horrible about the night before. They dried off and got dressed before laying back in bed. Dean was holding her tightly and he said "I'm so sorry about last night Chrissy. Do you forgive me?" "Of course I do Jon. I told you that I liked it, so there's nothing to be sorry over." the brunette responded. "Still, I hurt you." Dean said sadly. "You didn't mean to baby. I'm alright, I promise." Chrissy assured him before giving him a kiss. "I will make it up to you. No arguments either." the blonde said firmly. She sighed and even though she didn't want or need him to make things up to her, the brunette decided to go along with it since it would make him feel better. Chrissy gave her husband a passionate kiss to calm him down and he responded after a few second pause.

They were interrupted by a loud persistent knocking on the door. Dean grumbled under his breath and got up to answer it. "Stay right here darling, and I'll get rid of whoever is at the door. Then, the making up begins." he told her seductively before giving the brunette a sweet kiss. The blonde walked over to the door and was met by a very angry blonde.

"Where the fuck is Chrissy? I want to see her right now!" Dolph demanded. "She's still in bed, but come on in." Dean offered and stepped inside to let the older man in. The Show-Off breezed past the younger man and up to the brunette. "Nick, what's wrong?" Chrissy asked as she sat up. Her shirt sleeve slid down, exposing the bite mark to Dolph. He looked at the mark and immediately saw red before turning around to face the younger blonde. "You sorry son of a bitch! I trusted my sister with you and this is what you do to her? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" Dolph exclaimed angrily. "I didn't mean to-" Dean started to say before the older man grabbed him by the shirt collar and slamming him against the wall. "You didn't mean to? I trusted you with her safety!" Dolph yelled.

Chrissy jumped out of bed and dashed across the room to get between the two men. "Nick, Jon please stop!" she begged as she sandwiched her way in the middle. Dolph inched away from the brunette since he didn't want to hurt her. "Now, are you going to listen to me calmly or do I need to smack you upside the head?" she asked. The older man grunted but sat down in a nearby chair before saying "Explain." "Jon and I went into the bathroom and had sex. He did get a little carried away, but it's alright. I'm fine." Chrissy told him. "Is that true Ambrose?" Dolph asked. "It is. I feel horrible about everything but I didn't mean to bite her that hard. You know that she's everything to me." Dean replied. The older blonde looked at the couple and sensed that they were telling the truth. He stood up and said "I should have known that the little bitch was lying to me. I'm so sorry sissy." Chrissy hugged him before pulling back and asking "Who?" "April." Dolph replied before tensing up and waiting for the explosion.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You actually listened to that two bit tramp? Are you that much of an idiot Nicholas? She's been out to get me for how long?" Chrissy shouted at the older man. Dolph cringed and let her continue. "You know that she hates me and will do anything to get to me and this is just one more thing. Seriously, how could you believe her? Jon is the sweetest man I've ever met and he would never treat me like Jason. For you to think otherwise is an insult and only shows that you've been hit in the head too many times. Unbelievable!" she ranted. "I'm sorry Chrissy. It won't happen again. In fact, I'm going to Talent Relations and seeing if they can do something about her. I'm tired of her fucking with you and me." the older blonde responded. "Don't. I'll take care of her." the brunette told him. "Alright." Dolph said hesitantly. Chrissy threw on some shoes and stormed out of the room, leaving two very confused men in her wake.

"Um.." Dean stammered in response to the scene he just witnessed. _'Holy shit, she looks so hot angry. Damn..' _he thought as he watched her leave. "Yeah, you just got a front row seat to her Cajun temper." Dolph said with a small smile. "She just chewed your ass out and you're smiling? What the fuck?" the younger man asked. "That's the Chrissy I met and knew before Jason came along." the older blonde told him. "Oh." Dean responded. "Well, I got to go, have a flight to catch. I'm sorry about earlier." Dolph said. "No problem. See you later." the younger man told him and shut the door behind him. _'Now where is that wife of mine?' _Dean thought as he slipped on some shoes and went in search of the brunette.

#*#*#

Chrissy went down to the front desk and got AJ's room number. She went back to the elevators and punched the right floor button. The brunette was stewing the whole walk to the younger woman's door and she was about to give the Diva a piece of her mind. She knocked on the door and was surprised when AJ answered without hesitating.

"Chrissy, how are you doing? And how's the shoulder?" AJ asked. "Can I come in? We need to talk." Chrissy said sweetly. "I guess." the younger woman answered after a pause. The older woman walked in and waited until the door was shut to speak. "I can see this whole situation going one of two ways: One, we settle this like the adults we are and avoid one another. Two, we can keep trying to one up the other until it goes too far. It's really up to you April." she said. "I have no idea what you're talking about." AJ said innocently. "Kinda thought you'd play it that way. Although, I do have to admit that playing Nick like you did was actually genius. Here's how it's going to go; You're going to keep your nose out of my marriage. You want to make snide comments about me? Go ahead. Leave my husband and Nick out of it. If you don't, I will file a harassment lawsuit against you and tie it up in court for years. I have more money than the McMahon's do honey and I can do it with ease. By the time you and your husband get done paying for lawyers and legal fees, you'll be living in a cardboard box and no wrestling company or MMA group will want to touch you two with a ten foot pole. Do I make myself clear?" Chrissy told her calmly. "Are you threatening me?" the young Diva asked incredulously. "Oh honey, it's not a threat. It's a promise. No one fucks with what's mine." the older woman said as she walked over to the door. Chrissy opened it and said "Oh, and have a nice day." before walking out and closing the door behind her. AJ looked at the door that had just closed and let out a screech of fury, unable to believe that her plan had been foiled.

#*#*#

Dean was walking down the hallway and was searching for his wife, when Chrissy stormed out of a room. "Darlin', there you are!" he said as he pulled her close to him. "Hey baby. I just had some business to attend to. I think it's done now." the brunette told him before giving her husband a kiss. Dean ushered her back down the hallway and back to their room. He had been worried sick about her since Jason could be anywhere and he just wanted to get her back to safety.

They entered the room and Dean let Chrissy take her shoes off before scooping her into his arms and getting back into bed with the brunette. "Please don't leave like that again." the blonde said quietly. "I was fine baby. Don't worry." she assured him. "Jason is still out there and he got to you once already. I love you too much to let something happen. Please promise me Chrissy, promise me you won't go off like that again." he demanded. "I promise Jon. I love you too." Chrissy told him before leaning up to give him a kiss. Dean returned it and settled back down with his wife in his arms. That was all he needed right then.

After a while, Dean said "By the way, you being pissed off like that? Such a fucking turn on.." Chrissy laughed loudly and kissed him again in response. His hands slipped under her shirt and he rolled on top of her before making love to the brunette the rest of the morning. They spent the rest of the day relaxing and spending time together. That night they fell into a content slumber, the crisis over.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for the fabulous reviews as always and for supporting this story for thirty chapters! I absolutely love all of my readers!**

**A super special thank you to AeonBlue for beta'ing this chapter and for generally being there for me. Anyone who can deal with me for over 2,300 messages deserves a cookie. Or a drink. Possibly both. **


	31. Chapter 31: Taking Control

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

A couple of days later, Dean had a rare day off and he was going to use it to his full advantage. He requested that Chrissy have the day off as well and the request was approved. The blonde still had a lot of groveling to do when it came to his wife and he had a good plan. First though, they needed to talk about the bathroom incident.

Chrissy was in the kitchen cleaning up after lunch when she heard her husband call out "Darlin', can you come into the bedroom in a minute?" "Yeah baby." the brunette responded as she finished wiping the counters down. She walked down the hall and into the bedroom, where Dean was sitting on the bed waiting for her. The blonde motioned for her to join him and she sat closely next to him, waiting for him to begin.

"Chrissy, we need to talk about the other day." Dean started as he caressed the shoulder that he bit. It still killed him inside that he had done that to her. "Okay. What about it?" she asked. "I wanted to tell you how sorry I am again. I acted horrible towards you and it's slowly killing me inside. I used you to make me feel better about something and in that moment, I didn't give a fuck if I hurt you or not. I didn't even care if you wanted it or not. I know that I can never tell you just how sorry I am that I acted that way with you, but I can promise that it won't happen again. I also swear to do whatever it takes to show you just how much I cherish you." Dean told her.

"Jon, that's not necessary. I wanted it that night. When you pulled me into the bathroom, I was turned on more than I thought possible. You did get a little rough, but I think that added to it and made it that much more erotic. Just do me a favor and let it go. It's done and over with. I, for one, don't regret it at all. For some reason, it showed me that you don't think of me as broken and you have no idea how good that feels." Chrissy responded.

#*#*#

Dean looked at his wife in disbelief and thought _'I'm the luckiest man alive. I treated her like shit, and she forgives me without hesitation. I love her so much..' _

"I do have one question though." Chrissy spoke up. "What is it darlin'?" he asked. "What got into you the other night?" she asked him. Dean sighed heavily and pondered his answer for a minute. The blonde wasn't too sure how she would take his response and hoped her reaction wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. "I got jealous of Colby dancing so close to you. I let someone get in my ear and needle at my insecurities." he finally answered. "Why?" the brunette asked. "I always feel like I don't deserve you and I let that pint-sized bitch get to me. I'm so sorry darling. I should have known better." Dean replied. _'That little tramp. I'm gonna kick her freaking ass!' _she thought angrily. "It's not your fault Jon. Just don't let it happen again. Well, not too often anyway. I still say that was so sexy." Chrissy told him. He leaned over and kissed her passionately in response. She broke the kiss to straddle his lap before recapturing his lips with hers. The blonde groaned as her hips ground against his and he had to stop her before they went any further.

"Chrissy, I need to tell you something important." Dean said. "What?" she asked. "I thought of a way to show you that our sex life is a two-way street, that we are equals here. I want you to take complete control this afternoon." he replied. "Wait, what do you mean?" Chrissy asked. "I mean that I want you to take control. Whatever you want me to do, I'll do; no matter what. I'm yours just as much as you're mine and it's time for me to prove it." the blonde told her. "I don't know Jon. I'm not too sure I'd be any good at it." the brunette said nervously. "It might be a little awkward at first darling, but you'll get the hang of it. If you want, I can guide you a little at first." Dean said. "Would you?" Chrissy asked. "Of course darling." he told her before getting off the bed.

#*#*#

Chrissy looked at her husband who was standing at the foot of the bed and thought _'I can't do this. He's going to be so disappointed. Help!' _as she bit her lip nervously. Dean noticed that she was lost in thought, so he asked "Are you alright darling?" "No. I don't want to disappoint you and I'm afraid that's what will happen." she admitted. He sat back down and tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear before saying "You could never disappoint me. I'm not asking you to be a dominatrix or anything, I'm only asking you to take the reigns. I'll even go ahead and take my clothes off to make it a little easier on you. Okay?" "Okay. But could you take it a little slow?" the brunette asked shyly. "Of course." he replied.

Dean stood back up and kicked his shoes off first. He reached for his shirt and slowly pulled it over his head before letting it drop to the floor. "I thought I said slow?" Chrissy teased. The blonde grinned before unbuckling his belt and undoing the button to his jeans. He then ever so slowly unzipped the zipper before turning around so his back was facing her and shimmying out of the pants. "No underwear again Mr Good?" she asked. "Complaints?" Dean asked in response as he turned back around. Chrissy stood up and leaned up to give her husband a deep kiss. He responded with a passion and actually whimpered when she broke it a couple minutes later. "Now it's my turn. Sit down and no touching." the brunette told him. Dean complied reluctantly but sat on the edge of the bed and waited for what she had in store.

Chrissy moved a little further from the bed to alleviate temptation and pulled her shirt off quickly. She slowly unzipped her shorts and let them fall to the floor. Dean moaned at the fact that she was giving him a striptease and he was so into it, he didn't even care about the fact she told him he couldn't touch. The brunette reached behind her and unhooked her bra hook-by-hook before letting it slowly fall to the front and letting it fall to the floor. She then grabbed the waistband of her panties and bent over to push them to the ground. Chrissy stepped out of them and walked back over to her husband. She sat astride his lap and kissed him passionately again. He broke it to ask "Can I touch you now?" "Yes baby." the brunette replied. His hands immediately started running all over her smooth skin before coming to rest on her hips.

"What do you want next?" Dean asked. Chrissy blushed and ducked her head in response. "What is it you want darling? Do you want me to go down on you?" the blonde asked. "Y-yes." she stammered before climbing off of his lap and laying down on the bed. He crawled up so that he was facing her wet sex. Dean nudged her thighs apart before voraciously attacking her with his mouth. "Jon.." she moaned as his tongue plundered her folds. The blonde nipped at her sensitive bundle of nerves and she screamed out as her orgasm washed over her. Dean only kept going and he gripped Chrissy's thighs tightly as she came hard again a few minutes later. He lapped up everything her body gave him before releasing her trembling legs. "Damn Jon.." she panted as he kissed his way up her body, to her neck, and then finally her lips. Chrissy kissed him back eagerly and couldn't bring herself to care that she could taste her own essence on him.

The brunette finally broke the kiss and said "Lay on your back baby." Dean gave her a quick kiss before moving off of her and laying down on his back. Chrissy shakily sat up and straddled his waist. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers before kissing along his jaw, down to his shoulder, then collarbone. The brunette nipped down on it gently before sliding down the bed so that her head was level with his erection. "Chrissy.." he groaned as she took him into her mouth. Chrissy was still nervous about doing this because she wasn't too experienced at it, but judging from the moans coming from her husband's mouth, she was doing a good job. "Chrissy, darling, you need to stop now. Please." Dean begged. As much as he wanted her to take control, he also didn't want things to end this way. She finally released him from her mouth right before he could orgasm and he sat up to pull her into his arms. His lips crashed onto hers as he momentarily took the control back. "You are getting so good at that darling. Holy fuck." the blonde said when the kiss was broken. "Thanks." Chrissy said with pink cheeks. "Nothing to be embarrassed over." he assured her before giving her another passionate kiss. Like her, he didn't care that he could taste himself on her tongue. She broke it finally and had one last thing she wanted him to do. "One more thing. I want you to make love to me. Now. No more foreplay." the brunette told him.

With that, Dean rolled Chrissy onto her back and positioned himself at her entrance. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her body gently. He started moving within her with fast, yet gentle thrusts. The blonde grabbed her hands and held them down on the bed above her head as they moved as one. Dean could feel her get close and he was too, so he leaned down to softly kiss her lips and whisper against them "Let go with me Chrissy." They both moaned loudly as they reached their intense climaxes together before he collapsed on top of her in a sweaty heap.

"I told you that you wouldn't be a disappointment. That was fucking incredible." Dean finally said after catching his breath. Chrissy laughed as he raised up and withdrew from her body before laying down next to her. She immediately cuddled into his body and his arms went around her to pull her even closer to him. "You did. That was amazing.." the brunette said. "Told ya that it would be." he teased. Chrissy slapped him on the chest, which made him yelp playfully and chuckle, before saying "I love you Jon." "I love you too Chrissy." Dean responded. They lay there for a while until sleep finally overtook them.

#*#*#

**Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!**

**Also, thank you for 40 favorites. Glad you guys are enjoying the story so far. There's plenty more to come, so stay tuned.**

**So, I was at a loss as to what Dean should do to make things up to Chrissy until the immensely talented AeonBlue came to the rescue with this idea. Thanks chick!**


	32. Chapter 32: Accusations

A couple of days later, Dean and Chrissy were back at work. Dolph was hanging around the medical area since Dean was busy training and spending time with the brunette.

"Why must you annoy me while I'm trying to work?" Chrissy asked the blonde while she was examining Bray Wyatt. "Because it's fun." Dolph replied which got a laugh out of the other man. "Pipe down you." she jokingly directed towards her patient before turning to her friend "You don't see me at ringside bugging you while you're wrestling, do you?" "Thank God for that." the older man teased. The brunette tossed a roll of gauze at the older man and it hit him in the chest. "Ouch wench! I thought you we're supposed to be a healer." the blonde exclaimed with a grin. "Man up. That couldn't have hurt you, and if it did, you're in the wrong profession." Chrissy teased.

"Do you two always act like this?" Bray asked. "Yeah. We're not exactly good influences on each other." she replied. "It shows." the other man joked before continuing "Also, I would like to congratulate you on your marriage." "Thank you. You're done here. Everything looks fine." the brunette responded. "Thank you ma'am." Bray told her as he got off of the table. "None of that ma'am stuff. I'm not that much older than you." Chrissy told him. He laughed and left the room in response.

"Told you that you're getting old." Dolph told her. "Shut up, I'm only 28. You're over 30, old fart." Chrissy responded. "I'll show you old." he mumbled as a backstage worker came in the room. The brunette turned to face the woman and asked "Can I help you?" "Stephanie would like to see you in her office ma'am." the woman told her. "What did you do?" Dolph asked her. "I don't know." Chrissy replied as she took her gloves off and discarded them. "I'm going to get Jon." he said as he followed her out of the room. "Please." she told him as they took off in different directions.

#*#*#

Chrissy followed the backstage worker to Stephanie McMahon's office and she was called in immediately. The older woman gestured for her to take a seat and she did so nervously. She had no idea what the other woman could possibly want, but it obviously couldn't be good.

"I imagine you're wondering why I called you here. I had someone lodge a complaint against you for threatening them." Stephanie began. "I don't know who that could have been. I haven't threatened anyone." Chrissy responded. "So, you deny threatening April?" the older brunette asked. "I do. I admit I told her that I would file a harassment lawsuit against her, but that wasn't a threat. I'm past tired of her harassing me along with my family and I let her know that I would take necessary steps to put an end to it." the younger woman replied. "How has she been harassing you?" Stephanie asked. "April has been after me since her storyline with Nick. They actually dated and she didn't appreciate the time he spent with me. She demanded he choose between her and me; and he chose me. We've never had a relationship beyond friendship, and Nick and I consider each other family but she couldn't see past that. Ever since then, April has done everything possible to make me miserable but this past week she really ramped things up. She tried to stick her nose in my marriage and she even dragged Nick into it." Chrissy answered. "How did she do that?" the older woman asked. "April told Nick that she overheard me and Jon arguing and that he hit me. Of course given my last relationship, Nick came straight up to our room to see if it was true or not. There was a fight, verbal not physical, and that's when I went and told her to leave us alone. I won't apologize for trying to protect my own and I'm honestly ready to quit if she's not stopped. It's not like I need the money anyway." the younger brunette replied.

Stephanie sighed heavily after the other woman finished. Chrissy definitely had a point about not needing the job and the company really needed her since she was working for free. "I didn't know all of that. I deeply apologize for everything and I hope that you won't do anything in haste." the older woman said after a pause. "I don't need your apology. You had no idea and it's not your fault. I only want her to leave us alone, that's all." Chrissy responded. "Will you let us try to handle the situation before filing suit against her?" Stephanie asked. "Yes. I never planned to sue your company, only her since this all started before I worked here, but I will let y'all try to settle this." Chrissy replied. "Thank you. I think maybe some time off, starting in December, will make her think twice before meddling with other peoples lives. With no pay of course." the older brunette decided. "So, a suspension that's not a suspension?" the younger woman asked. "Pretty much." Stephanie replied. "That works for me. Thank you very much Stephanie." Chrissy said as she stood up. The older woman shook her hand and walked her to the door before saying "Glad we got all of this cleared up." "Me too. I need to get back to the office, it's about the time we get slammed." the younger woman responded. "Of course." Stephanie said as Chrissy walked out and down the hall.

#*#*#

Chrissy reentered the medical office and was surprised to see that they weren't busy. The brunette sat in the table and decided to take a break before it did get busy. She started thinking about what had just happened in Stephanie's office and it irritated her. _'That tramp tried to get me fired! Just when I thought she couldn't sink any lower, she proves me wrong..' _she thought angrily. In fact, she was so lost in thought, she didn't hear someone enter the room.

#*#*#

Dean was stomping down the halls while looking for his wife. Dolph had interrupted his training to tell him that Chrissy had been called into Stephanie's office for some unknown reason. He immediately bolted from the ring and went to the bosses office to see what was going in, but she was already gone. The blonde then went to catering to see if she might be there, but no luck. Dean did grab a sandwich for her and went to the last place she could possibly be. He found her sitting on the exam table, lost in thought.

Chrissy heard a throat clear, so she looked up and saw it was her husband. "What's wrong darlin'?" he asked. "April tried to get me fired." the brunette replied. "How?" Dean asked angrily. "She told Stephanie that I threatened her. I explained what actually happened though." she answered. "Are they going to do anything about this shit or do I need to go raise hell with them?" the blonde exclaimed angrily. "They're giving her time off with no pay. It's not officially a suspension, but it's close enough. I told them that if she kept it up, I'd quit and file suit against April. They definitely don't want the publicity, so they're really kissing my ass right now." Chrissy responded.

Dean chuckled at his wife as the anger vanished at her answer and handed her the sandwich he had gotten from catering. "I'm not very hungry. Would you eat half?" Chrissy asked. "Sure darlin'." the blonde replied as he sat down beside her in the table. They ate quickly and she slid off the table when she was done and threw the trash away. Dean jumped down from the table as well and kissed her gently. "I love you Chrissy." he said. "I love you too Jon." the brunette responded.

They kissed one more time before her phone went off with a text alert. Chrissy grumbled under her breath at the interruption and checked it in case it was Dolph. She read the message and the color drained from her face and her phone hit the counter. "No." Chrissy whispered. "What is it?" Dean asked. The brunette just shook her head and he snatched the phone up to read what had upset his wife. He had a feeling as to who it was and unfortunately, he wasn't wrong. The message read:

_**You looked so beautiful in that red shirt this morning kitten. It always was your color. Hopefully I'll see you soon, without that sorry husband of yours of course. You will be mine again kitten, so get ready for me.**_

Rage threatened to consume Dean as he read the message and he pulled her into his arms to comfort her. As soon as she was in his embrace, Chrissy started crying and asked "How did he know?" while her body started trembling. "I don't know darling, but you're safe. I won't let him near you again, I promise." Dean soothed. _'That sorry son of a bitch. I will end him if he doesn't leave her alone. No one messes with my wife and gets away with it. I need to get Nick, Joe, and Colby together and we have to come up with a game plan. He won't touch her again, I'd rather die than let that happen.' _he thought as he comforted the shaking brunette. "Shhh, it's okay Chrissy. It's all going to be okay." the blonde said before kissing the top of her head. _'Yep, he's done.' _Dean thought.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**Special thank you to . for being the 250th review!**

**Another special thank you to the fabulous AeonBlue for helping me with the idea for this chapter.**

**Now, I'm going into hiding for bringing Jason back... *hides from upset readers***


	33. Chapter 33: Circle the Wagons

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

Dean was standing there comforting his terrified wife when Jimmy and Jey Uso walked into the trainers room. "Are we interrupting something?" Jey asked. Chrissy unburied herself from her husband's chest and asked "I'm sorry. Can I help y'all with something?" "Yeah, could you tape up my ankle?" Jimmy asked. "Sure. Have a seat." she replied and turned to get what she needed. Dean sat on the other table while the brunette quietly started wrapping the Samoan's ankle.

Jimmy noticed that Chrissy was unusually quiet and it concerned him since she was always talkative while working on her patients. Like everyone else backstage, he had heard about Jason's assault on her a few weeks before and he wondered if that had something to do with her demeanor. "I don't mean to pry, but is everything alright?" he asked. "It will be. Thanks for asking." the brunette replied. "Darlin', you can tell them if you want. They're Joe's cousins and I trust them." Dean told his wife. "What's going on? Does this have anything to do with a few weeks ago?" Jey asked. "Yes. The man, and I use that term loosely, that assaulted me a few weeks ago is my ex and it's not the first time he's come after me. Anyway, he just texted me a few minutes before y'all walked in. That's why Jon was hugging me." Chrissy explained. "He's been trying to get her back any way he can, so you can imagine it's upsetting. The thing is, that's not the worst thing he's done to her." Dean said to the other men before telling them the entire story. Usually the blonde would have let Chrissy do it, but she was too emotional at the moment and he didn't want to add to it.

When Dean was finished with the story, the twins looked at each other before looking at Chrissy and Dean and exclaimed "Oh hell no!" "He won't get near you with us around." Jimmy said. "Damn right." Jey agreed. Dean stood up and simply shook their hands before saying "Thank you." "It's not a problem. Besides, we can't let anything happen to our favorite trainer." Jimmy said, which made the brunette blush. "Alright, you're ready to go. Be careful on that ankle tonight, or I'll tell Trinity on you." Chrissy told him. "Ha! She told you." Jey teased his twin while they walked out of the room. The newlyweds then heard a smack and some cursing come from the hallway, which made them laugh.

"Well, it looks like you're even safer. Between them, me, Joe, Colby, and Nick; he won't be able to get to you. Trust me." Dean assured his wife. "I do." Chrissy responded. Just then, Danny came back from his break and told the brunette to take hers before the show began. She thanked him and rushed out of the room with her husband. "Can we go to your locker room? I don't feel like facing everyone." Chrissy asked. "Of course darlin'." Dean replied as he led her down the hall.

#*#*#

The couple entered his locker room and sat down on the couch. Chrissy rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. She laid her hand on his thigh and slowly ran it up his leg until it came to rest on his zipper. The brunette began rubbing him through his jeans until she felt him start to harden. "Darling, what are you doing?" Dean panted. His heart rate picked up as she got up from the couch and knelt in front of him. "Something I've wanted to do for a while. Is there a problem?" she responded. "Fuck no." he replied and she gave him a mischievous smile.

Chrissy unzipped his jeans and asked "Can you lift up for me?" Dean complied instantly and the brunette pulled his jeans and underwear down so she could get access. She took his now fully hard erection in her hand and flicked her tongue out to tease the tip of it. "Oh fuck darling.." the blonde groaned as she repeated this several times before finally taking him fully into her mouth. His hands went to her brown hair and he yanked the ponytail holder out of it so he could grab a handful of her silky locks. Chrissy dragged her tongue along the bottom of his length and teased at the tip of again before sucking on him with even more fervor. Her hazel eyes glanced up to meet his blue ones and he groaned deeply. Dean's hands gripped her hair tighter and he moaned "Fucking hell Chrissy!" as he came hard inside her mouth.

Dean's head fell back against the couch as she swallowed what he gave her and licked him clean. His hands finally let go of her hair and she maneuvered his jeans and underwear back in place. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip nervously. _'I can't believe I just did that. I hope he liked it..' _she thought. The blonde pulled her onto his lap before kissing her passionately. He used the kiss to show her exactly how much what she had just done meant to him.

When he finally broke the kiss, Dean caressed her cheek and said "That was fucking incredible darling. Thank you so much." "So, you liked it?" Chrissy asked. "I loved." he assured her before saying "And I love you." "I love you too." she responded. The blonde kissed her again and it was her that broke it. "My break is almost over." the brunette told him. He pouted in response which made her giggle. "It'll be okay. Oh, do you have any mouthwash?" she asked. "Do I taste that bad?" Dean teased. "No, but-" Chrissy started to say. "I'm kidding. It's in my bag." he told her. She kissed him and got off of his lap to go rinse her mouth out. After the brunette was done, she came back and gave him one last kiss before returning to work.

#*#*#

Dean waited for his wife to leave the room before getting his phone out and texting Roman, Seth, and Dolph. He asked them to meet at the hotel bar so they could talk. He didn't say give an explanation as to why they needed to meet up, only that it was important. The three men texted back immediately and agreed to the meeting. Now, all Dean had to do was figure out how to get away from Chrissy long enough. He'd figure out how though. She meant everything to him and he would do absolutely anything for her. Dean finished getting ready for his match and went out to do the show.

#*#*#

After the show was over, Dean picked his wife up from the medical area. He could tell that she wasn't feeling well, so he asked "What's wrong?" "I'm exhausted. I can't wait to get back to the hotel." the brunette replied. "Oh. I was going to get some drinks with the guys, but if you want to go ahead to bed we can." the blonde responded. "Go ahead out. I'll be fine alone." she told him. "No you won't. I'll see if you can hang out with the Uso's while I'm out. I don't want you alone while he's still out there." Dean said. "I don't want to impose on them though." Chrissy told him. "They won't mind. Besides you might get Trinity off of Jonny's back for a while. He'd be grateful for that." he said. "True." the brunette admitted. So, the blonde texted the Uso's and asked if they would watch out for Chrissy while he met with the others. They agreed quickly and Dean took her to their room before heading down to the hotel bar, where the guys were waiting for him in a booth in the back.

#*#*#

Dean slid into the booth occupied by Dolph, Roman, and Seth. It was in the corner and had complete privacy. He took a deep breath before beginning.

"First of all, I think the April problem is over for now. She tried to get Chrissy fired but when she explained to Stephanie what was going on, she got a suspension instead. April, not Chrissy." Dean said to begin with. "Serves her right. I was wondering why she got summoned earlier." Dolph spoke up. "When I caught up with Chrissy a while ago, I took her dinner and I was about to leave when she got another text from Jason. The asshole mentioned what color shirt she wore this morning, which means that he's close. That's why I called you guys here. We need to close ranks around her. Chrissy goes nowhere alone without one of us until he's caught. I refuse to let him get near her again." the blonde continued. "If it's okay with you, I want to text my cousins. They can help." Roman said. "Already done. Actually, Chrissy's with them now." Dean responded. "I'm onboard. He won't get near her on my watch." Seth added. "Thanks." the blonde said gratefully.

"Jon, don't get me wrong. This is a good plan, but how are you going to get Chrissy to go along with this? I've known her longer than you and it's gonna be a tough sell." Dolph asked. "She's terrified, so I don't think it'll be too difficult." Dean replied. "You've got a point. Of course I'm in. I'll even talk to Mike and get him to help. He knows Chrissy pretty well and he likes her so it won't be a problem." the Show-Off responded. "Sounds good." the younger blonde said.

Satisfied that a good plan was put into place, Dean said his good nights and left for upstairs. As much as he trusted the Uso's, he would feel much better with having Chrissy in his sight.

#*#*#

Dean knocked on the door and it was opened by Jey Uso. "Hey bro. Thanks again for watching out for Chrissy. I really appreciate it." he told him. "No problem. She's sleeping right now, so if you want to wait until morning, that's alright." Jey responded. "I'd rather get her now." the blonde said as he walked into the room. Dean picked his wife off of Jey's bed carefully and he started towards the door. "Thanks again." he said. "She's welcome anytime. I think Trin liked having another female around us for a change." the Samoan told him. The blonde walked out of the room and headed for theirs.

Chrissy woke up in his arms while they were on the elevator and Dean smiled at her before saying "Hello sleepyhead." "What time is it?" the brunette asked sleepily. "After one. I'm sorry for staying out so late darlin'." he replied. "It's okay. I was out ten minutes after you left. Can you put me down?" she responded. "Of course." the blonde said as he gently set her down, but he put his arm around her waist. Dean leaned down to kiss Chrissy and he said "I love you darling." "I love you too baby." she responded as the elevator doors opened in their floor.

The newlyweds stepped out into the hallway and walked towards their room. Chrissy unlocked the door and Dean ushered her inside. He reached for the light switch and flicked it on. It revealed a troubling sight. "What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "No." she whispered in disbelief when her eyes caught what made him curse. "No.."

#*#*#

**Thank you for the amazing reviews as always.**

**Thank you to AeonBlue for the serious help she's given me. I had to rewrite the entire second half of the chapter and it was a serious pain, but she held my hand while I whined and gave me a kick in the ass. A million thank yous bestie, a million thank yous.**


	34. Chapter 34: First Fight

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

Inside of the hotel room was a troubling sight. The place was completely trashed, their clothing was strewn about and torn to shreds, and 'Missed You Kitten' was written on the wall over the bed in red. Dean felt Chrissy tremble against him, so he pulled her even tighter into his body and backed out of the room. He went down the hall and found a WWE security guard and told him what was going on. The man snapped to attention and called hotel security and the police. Then the blonde got his phone out and texted the guys so that they wouldn't find out from somewhere else. The couple was led down to the lobby to wait for the cops to arrive.

"Jon, how did he know what room we were in?" Chrissy asked him. "I don't know darling, but we'll find out." Dean replied. The blonde held her as close as possible to him in a purely protective gesture. The police finally came in and asked them if anything was missing and she answered "My panties. I didn't see one pair in all of that mess. Did y'all?" "No ma'am, I'm sorry." the detective responded. Dean stiffened up when he heard that her underwear was missing and anger started building up inside of him. "Do you have an idea as to who might have destroyed your room?" the detective asked. "My ex. This isn't the first time he's done something like this. You can call the St Petersburg and Las Vegas police for confirmation." the brunette replied. "Alright. Will you two be staying nearby in case we have more questions?" he asked. "Yes." Dean answered. With that, the detective left the couple alone.

The hotel manager walked in the room and said "We would like to apologize for the breach in security by offering you another room. For free of course." "Thank you." Dean said gratefully. The couple first went outside to get his gear bag since it contained a change of clothes for each of them before being escorted to their new room and finally left alone.

#*#*#

Chrissy changed into Dean's spare shirt before she collapsed on the bed and curled into a ball. She was so upset and just wanted to go into hiding. _'We could have been there. He could've hurt me again or hurt Jon. Why is Jon still sticking around? Any normal man would have run for the hills already.'_ the brunette thought. Dean kicked his shoes off and stripped down to his boxers before settling under the covers with his wife. He reached for her and she snuggled against him. The blonde started rubbing her back and she sighed heavily.

"I'm giving you an out if you want it." Chrissy said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "If you want to leave me, you can. I wouldn't blame you at all. You don't need all of this stress when it's all my fault. You should be focused on your career, not my psycho ex." the brunette replied. Dean sat up and stared at her in disbelief. _'Tell me I didn't just hear her say what I think I heard.'_ the blonde thought. "You're fucking kidding me, aren't you?" he asked. "No, I'm not. I'm serious." Chrissy replied. "Why would I leave you? I fucking love you!" the blonde exclaimed. She sat up and looked him in the eye and responded "Because, you didn't sign up for this shit. I have way too much baggage Jon. So, if you want out, go ahead. I won't blame you a bit." "I'm not going anywhere. I vowed to be there in good times and in bad. I refuse to go back on my vows when the going starts getting a little tough. I love you too much for that Chrissy." Dean said firmly before kissing her. When the kiss was over, he said again "I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere. Get used to it darling, you're stuck with me."

Chrissy looked down at her lap and felt horrible for what she had started. The brunette took a deep breath before lifting her head back up and saying "I am so sorry Jon. I don't know what came over me." "It's alright darling. You're stressed and I don't blame you a bit. I blame him." Dean responded. "I just wish.." she said, her words trailing off at the end. "I know Chrissy, I know. Is there anything I can do for you?" the blonde asked as his hand rubbed her leg in comfort. "Yeah, you can make love to me. Make me forget tonight." Chrissy replied. "Thought you'd never ask." Dean responded right before kissing her passionately.

#*#*#

After the kiss was broken, Dean quickly yanked Chrissy's shirt off and tossed it aside. The brunette's lips recaptured his as her hands went down to the waistband of his boxers. He stopped her and asked "Can I try something?" "Sure baby. I do have some making up to do." she replied with a wink. The blonde got a huge grin on his face as he slid off of the bed and went over to his bag. Chrissy went ahead and took her panties off while he was looking for something. She watched him turn around and her eyes glanced at what he grabbed. Dean was holding a roll of tape that he used on his hands when wrestling. "Is this alright?" he asked. "Yes." the brunette replied.

Dean smiled before noticing that his wife had taken her panties off. "Why did you do that darling?" the blonde asked. "Payback for not letting me take your shirt off that time when we first started dating." Chrissy replied. He couldn't really say anything since she had a point, so he told her "Turn around for me." The brunette complied immediately and Dean took his boxers off before getting on the bed behind her. He grabbed her wrists and put them behind her back before binding them together tightly with the tape. The blonde checked to make sure it wasn't too tight before tossing the roll towards his bag.

Dean's hands gripped her hips as he kissed Chrissy's neck. One of his hands moved from her hip down to her wet sex and he felt just how wet she was for him. "You're fucking drenched for me darling. You like this, don't you?" he murmured in her ear. "Yes Jon." she responded. The blonde removed his hand from her core and went back to her hip before pushing inside her carefully. Dean stayed still for a few minutes to allow her to adjust since this wasn't a position they had used too many times before.

"Chrissy, are you alright?" Dean asked finally. "Yes Jon." she replied. He then started moving within her at a fast and hard pace. Her wrists were straining against the tape and she was dying to touch him in any way possible. So, her hands finally rested against his abs and he groaned at the contact. The brunette's touch only made him go harder and she moaned loudly in response. Chrissy started tightening around his length and Dean knew that she was close. One of his hands moved from her hip and up to her breasts before tweaking her nipples. She let out a cry at the pleasure and he whispered huskily in her ear "Cum for me darling." That was all Chrissy's body needed. She moaned loudly and her body shuddered as she came hard. Dean thrust a few more times before groaning her name as he reached his intense orgasm.

Dean withdrew from Chrissy's body after catching his breath and he carefully removed the tape from around her wrists. Her head fell back against his chest and he hated to move her, but they needed to lay down. The blonde flopped down on the bed while still holding her and she fell down beside him. The brunette slowly turned and rested her head on his chest again. Dean took her wrists and checked them over to make sure he didn't leave any marks before kissing them tenderly. "So, was that a good apology?" Chrissy asked. "Best fucking apology ever." he replied before asking "I didn't hurt you, did I?" "I'm fine baby." she assured him. The blonde kissed her in response and said "I love you Chrissy." "I love you too Jon." the brunette responded before falling into a deep sleep.

#*#*#

**I apologize for the wait and the not-so-great chapter. I haven't been feeling well and it didn't feel right leaving y'all in suspense, so here you go. Next update will be everyone else's reaction to the vandalism, but it might not be up for a couple of days. Thanks for sticking with me though.**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for simply being there for me. **


	35. Chapter 35: Agreement

The next morning, Chrissy woke up on top of Dean and he was holding her snugly in his arms, almost like she was a teddy bear. He was still upset about the night before and he needed to feel her in his arms to reassure himself that she was here and was fine. She was content to lay in his arms until there was a knock at the door, so she tried to wiggle out of his embrace, but his grip on her only tightened. "Jon, baby, I need to get up. Please?" the brunette pleaded. "No." was his reply. "Someone is at the door and one of us needs to answer it." Chrissy told him. "They'll go away." the blonde responded. "Chrissy, are you guys in there?" they heard Dolph say through the door. "See, I need to answer it. Nick will break it down and you know it." she said. With a grumble, Dean reluctantly released Chrissy from his embrace.

Chrissy got up from the bed and pulled on a robe provided by the hotel before finally opening the door. Outside stood Dolph, Roman, Seth, and the Uso's. Before she could say anything, the brunette was engulfed into a hug by Dolph. The others went ahead and walked in while the two friends embraced. "I was so fucking scared when I read that text this morning. What the hell happened?" the blonde mumbled. "Jason broke into our room, destroyed our clothes, wrote on the walls, and stole my panties." the brunette replied. He hugged her tighter after hearing her answer and asked "Your panties? What the fuck?" "I don't even want to know. I'm just glad y'all are here." Chrissy responded. "Me too. Let's go inside." Dolph said as he linked her arm with his and walked back inside the room.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, the others were talking to Dean and had just gotten the full story from the blonde. "What the fuck is his malfunction? You and her are married now. It's obvious that she doesn't want him, so why does he keep coming for her?" Seth asked. "That doesn't matter to someone like him. Jason thinks that Chrissy is his and that's all that matters to him. I want to fucking kill him so bad it isn't funny.." Dean responded. "I don't blame you bro, but all you can do right now is what you're doing; and that's be there for your wife. Let her lean on you, but don't forget that she will let you lean on her as well. It's a two-way street." Roman told the younger man. Dean nodded and said "Thanks bro." "Did you talk to her about what we decided?" the two-toned man asked. "Not yet, but I can do it while you guys are here. She might take it better if she sees how serious we all are." the blonde replied. "Serious about what?" they heard her ask from the doorway.

#*#*#

"Come here darling and sit down." Dean suggested. Chrissy pried herself away from Dolph, after he gave her a reassuring smile, and she sat beside her husband on the bed. That wasn't good enough for him. The blonde plucked her up and held her firmly on his lap. "Serious about what Jon?" the brunette asked again. "The guys and I decided that until that asshole can be arrested, you shouldn't go anywhere alone. One of us should be with you at all times, except for the bathroom of course. I know you're probably gonna hate this, but it's for your own safety. Please consider this darling. Please." Dean pleaded.

Chrissy looked around the room and saw that all the men had a serious, yet pleading expression on their faces. The brunette then looked back at her husband and saw his blue eyes silently beg her to go along with this. _'I really hate this, but if it puts their minds at ease, I can live with it. I care about these men too much to let them worry about me. Besides, I would feel safer with them hovering..' _she thought before answering with a simple "Okay baby." "Seriously?" the blonde asked. "Seriously. As much as I don't want to lose my privacy, not worrying you guys is more important than that." she replied. Dean kissed her softly in response, not caring that everyone was watching them. It was Dolph that eventually cleared his throat and said "Okay, that's enough of that. She is my sister, ya know."

With that, Chrissy blushed and pulled away from Dean, which made everyone laugh. He kissed the top of her head before asking Dolph "Did you talk to him?" "Oh, yeah. He said no problem." the older man replied. The brunette looked at the two in confusion, until Dolph explained "He's talking about Mike." "Oh. That's fine, but if he says 'I'm Awesome' even once, I'm punching him. That is so annoying.." she responded, making everyone laugh again. "I'll tell him." the Show-Off managed to say through his laughter.

After a few more minutes of small talk, the others decided to leave the couple alone. They really needed the rest before SmackDown that evening. Dolph was the last to leave and Chrissy managed to get up from Dean's lap so that they could hug one more time. "I love you Nicky." she whispered. "I love you too sissy." he responded before finally leaving.

#*#*#

Dean stood up and scooped Chrissy back into his arms before carrying her back to bed. She didn't object since she knew that he needed to be a bit clingy today. Quite frankly, the brunette wanted to cling to him, to let him comfort her, but he beat her to the punch. "Chrissy, I know we just talked about this, but I want you to promise me something." the blonde said after they lay there for a while. "What?" she asked. "Don't go anywhere without one of the guys and don't try to lose them either, no matter how annoying or irritating it gets." he replied. "I promise." Chrissy said even though she wasn't planning on doing either one, but she knew he needed to hear her say it. Dean nodded happily and said "I love you Chrissy." "I love you too Jon." she responded before kissing him. They lay there the rest of the morning and into the afternoon, not moving from their bubble until they needed to leave for the arena.

#*#*#

**I apologize for the wait. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews as always. **

**Special thank you to AeonBlue for simply giving me encouragement.**


	36. Chapter 36:Comfort

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

Dean had just showered and changed after his match on SmackDown. Now he was waiting for Chrissy and Roman to finish so they could leave. Then blonde was broken out of his thoughts by an urgent knock on the door to the locker room he shared with the Samoan. He opened it to find Daniel Bryan standing there. "What's up?" Dean asked. "I was just in the trainers room and Chrissy is having a panic attack. Rollins is with her now, but she really needs you man." Daniel replied. "Fuck!" the blonde exclaimed as he flew past the older man. The only thing on his mind now was getting to Chrissy. She was all that mattered.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, Chrissy was sitting on the exam table while Seth attempted to calm her down. It wasn't working at all and all he could think was _'Where the hell is Jon?'_ The door flew open and Dean breezed in and up to the table. Seth stepped back and watched the door to give them some privacy.

"Darling, what happened?" Dean asked as he sat next to the brunette. "Someone scared me.." was Chrissy's broken reply. "Can I touch you?" the blonde asked hesitantly. "Please..." she answered. In an instant, he reached over and pulled her into his lap. The brunette's arms went around him immediately and she clung to him tightly while burying her face in his neck. "Give me a minute, and I'll get you out of here. Okay?" Dean told her. "Okay." Chrissy responded.

Seth stuck his head back in the room to check on the couple and said "If you guys need to get out of here, I can see if the Uso's will give Joe a ride back to the hotel." Dean sighed in relief and said "Thanks bro." "No problem. And I'll get your gear, just get her out of here." the two-toned man responded before leaving the room. With that, the blonde stood up with Chrissy still cradled to him and walked towards the exit. He put her in the car and took off for the hotel.

#*#*#

Dean and Chrissy entered their hotel room and the brunette climbed into bed still fully clothed. He kicked his boots off before joining his wife. She scooted closer to him until she was almost laying on his chest. The blonde started rubbing her back when she started trembling. "Shhh, it's alright darling." Dean murmured.

"I hate feeling like this. He's still controlling my life and my emotions. I was doing so good too since I didn't even have a nightmare last night, but then I have that freaking panic attack. All Mark did was come up behind me and it just set me off even though he's just a big teddy bear. I hate feeling so weak Jon. I wasn't always like this and all I want is to be the old me again. Do you think I ever will?" Chrissy blurted out. "I know you hate this, but you need to realize that you're safe. Once your mind gets that, you'll start doing much better. Do I think you'll be the old you again? Yes I do, but you're going to be an even better you. You're going to be so much stronger than before and that's going to make you a better person. I'll love you either way though Chrissy. So fucking much. Always remember that." Dean assured her. She leaned over and gave the blonde a kiss in response. The brunette poured her emotions into the embrace and tried to show him just how much his words moved her. When the kiss was finally over, Chrissy looked into her husband's blue eyes and asked "Will you do me a favor?" "Of course. What is it?" the blonde responded. "Make love to me. Please?" she asked. "Are you sure that's what you want?" Dean asked in response. "Please Jon.." the brunette pleaded. Her voice cracking at the end of her plea did him in and he responded with "Anything you want from me darling, you'll get. Of course I'll make love to you."

#*#*#

Chrissy gave him a look of thanks and captured his lips with hers in a passionate kiss. Dean's hand went to her ponytail and he pulled the clip out of her brown locks before burying his hand in it. The brunette moaned into his mouth as her hands slid underneath his shirt. His other hand grabbed the hem of her work shirt and the blonde broke the kiss to pull it off and over her head. Dean recaptured her lips as he unhooked her bra and pulled it off as well. His fingers plucked at her nipples until they were stiff peaks, the sensations causing her to grind her hips to his and making him grunt. Chrissy's nails dug into his chest, which made him groan deeply, before she broke the kiss to pull his shirt off. The blonde reached for the zipper on her pants and he unzipped them quickly. He needed her desperately, he needed to be buried inside her body now, before he exploded.

Dean rolled his wife onto her back and he slid down the bed to yank her pants and panties down and off. He then got off the bed, which confused Chrissy, until he unzipped his jeans and pushed them down to the floor along with his underwear. The blonde rejoined her on the bed and he straddled her waist. Dean leaned down and kissed her passionately again while her arms went around his neck. The brunette broke the kiss again to make a request "I need you. Right now. Fast and rough, please." He groaned and asked "Are you sure?" "Positive." the brunette replied before raising up some to nip his shoulder. That always got him going, which she was well aware of, and it worked. The blonde literally growled before leaning down and biting down on her weak spot while he positioned his painfully hard length at her tight entrance.

Dean kissed the spot where he bit her neck before roughly burying himself inside her body. Chrissy moaned loudly in response and her nails dug into his back as he started thrusting within her fast and rough. She raked her nails down his back, which made him groan and start going rougher. Her legs went around his waist and the blonde thrust inside her even faster and rougher. Chrissy's heels dug into him, which brought him within her deeper and made him moan "Fuck, you feel so fucking good darling. So tight and wet for me." before leaning down yet again to kiss her lips. The brunette's body started to tighten around him and her nails dug into his back even harder as her release rapidly approached. "Shit darling.. Cum for me." he rasped in her ear as he went even faster. Chrissy gasped right before her body exploded into a mind-numbing orgasm, her nails dug into him even deeper and she screamed out his name. Dean thrust within her once more before all but roaring out her name as he came hard and spilled inside his wife before collapsing on top of her body.

The couple lay there with their bodies shaking hard after their intense climaxes. Dean finally caught his breath and he withdrew from her body carefully. He kissed Chrissy softly before rolling off of her body and gathering her into his arms. She kissed his chest while he started rubbing her back. "Are you alright?" the blonde asked. "Yeah baby." the brunette replied before asking "Did I hurt your back?" Dean chuckled a little before replying "No darlin', I've had way worse. Besides, that was fucking hot. I've really created a monster." Chrissy shook her head and smiled before telling him "I love you Jon. Thank you for that." "You're welcome darlin'. I love you too Chrissy." he responded. She yawned loudly and the blonde kissed her head. "Go ahead and go to sleep. I'm right here and you're safe." Dean assured her. "I know, I trust you." Chrissy mumbled before falling into a dreamless slumber. He gave her one last kiss before finally going to sleep himself.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!**

**Special thank you to AeonBlue for being an absolute rock and being supportive.**


	37. Chapter 37: TLC

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

Chrissy was backstage a few weeks later in Dean's locker room at the TLC pay-per-view. She had requested, and received, the night off since the brunette just knew that she would be a complete basketcase during the event. Not only was her husband in the main event; in a tables, ladders, and chairs match against Bray Wyatt, but Dolph was going to be in a ladder match against Luke Harper for the Intercontinental Championship and Seth was going to be in a tables match against John Cena. Plus Roman was making his long-awaited return. _'Yep, it's official. These men are trying to give me a heart attack..'_ the brunette thought as she watched Dean get his gear out so he could change. The blonde noticed that she was fidgeting on the couch, so he stopped his preparations and sat down beside her.

Dean put his arm around her shoulders and let Chrissy lay her head on his shoulder. The blonde kissed the top of her head before asking "What's on your mind darlin'?" "Nothing." she lied. "Chrissy.." he said simply to let her know that he knew she was lying. "Fine. I'm scared to death for y'all. You'd think I'd be used to it since I've known Nick for so long, but it doesn't get any easier. And now I have you and Colby to worry about. The three of you sell shit so good that I'm gonna be having heart palpitations during y'alls matches. This fucking sucks.." the brunette blurted out while trying not to break down and cry.

Dean cupped Chrissy's face in his hands to make her meet his eyes. He saw her hazel eyes tear up, so he captured her lips with his in a sweet and tender kiss. The brunette's hands grasped his biceps as she turned the kiss into a passionate one. She broke the kiss to straddle him before recapturing his lips. The blonde's hands went around her body and they slid down her back. He broke the kiss again and she took the opportunity to say in a small voice "Need you.." Dean groaned and responded with "Whatever you want.."

#*#*#

Chrissy slid her hands underneath his shirt and slipped it over his head. Dean started unbuttoning her blouse before thinking _'Fuck it'_ and tearing at the shirt, which sent buttons flying everywhere. He quickly got rid of the ruined garment before unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. Their lips found each other again as the brunette reached between them and unsnapped the button on his jeans before lowering the zipper. The blonde did the same to hers and he said "Stand up for me." Chrissy complied and he tugged her jeans and underwear down and off. She stepped out of them and her shoes before lowering herself onto his lap again. The brunette untucked his erection from the confining denim and started stroking him slowly.

"Oh fuck.." Dean grunted as his wife started working his length in her hand. "Something wrong baby?" Chrissy teased him before pressing her lips to his neck and kissing down it to his shoulder. "I need to be inside you. Right fucking now." the blonde grit out as she moved her hand a little faster. She stopped stroking him and positioned his length at her tight entrance before lowering herself on him, engulfing him completely. His hands went to her hips as she started moving and he used his strength to control the pace. Chrissy didn't care though, she just concentrated on what she was doing. She sped up her movements and her lips went back to his neck and shoulder. Dean could feel her begin to tighten even more around him and he could feel her thighs begin to tremble. He whispered in her ear in a husky voice "Cum for me darling. I'm right there with you.." Chrissy moaned into his neck as she came hard and her body started shaking uncontrollably. "Fuck darling.." Dean groaned as he orgasmed with her before nuzzling her neck.

Dean carefully withdrew from her trembling body before standing up with her still ensconced in his arms. He started the shower and waited for the water to warm before getting in with the brunette. "Are you alright darlin'?" Dean asked in a concerned voice. The blonde was worried since she had barely moved or said anything since her orgasm. "Yeah baby." Chrissy finally whispered. "Shit. I hurt you, didn't I?" he asked. "No. It's just, that was.." she said before her words trailed off. Words couldn't describe accurately how good he had just made her feel. "Fucking incredible?" the blonde asked. "Couldn't have said it better myself." the brunette said with a laugh. Dean let out a deep laugh before finally setting her down. They washed each other off before stepping out and drying off.

The newlyweds went back into the locker room and started getting dressed. Dean was putting his ring gear on when he said "I've always wanted to do that, ya know." "What? Have sex in a locker room? I find it hard to believe you've never done that before." the brunette responded. "I have in the past, but not with my gorgeous wife." he told her. She blushed and finally stuttered out a quiet "Oh." Dean smiled at his wife's response. He always thought it was adorable when she blushed like that. Chrissy turned and put on a Dolph Ziggler t-shirt, which made her husband grumble. "That's fucking wrong." the blonde mumbled as she walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Don't worry. I'm only wearing it during his match. I'll be wearing one of yours after. I promise." the brunette assured him. "You better." Dean teased as he kissed her tenderly again. "I gotta go see Nick before he goes out. I'll be back in a little bit." Chrissy told him. "I'll take you. I know we're backstage, but I don't wanna take any chances." he said. "Okay." she agreed and he took her hand in his before they started walking down the hall.

#*#*#

Dolph was leaving the men's locker room and was about to walk to the curtain area, when he heard Chrissy call his name out. He turned to see her walking up to him with Dean in tow. The brunette gave him a huge hug and said "I love you Nicky." "I love you too sissy." the older man told her. "I know you have to go, but I just wanted to beg you to please please be careful." she said while still hugging him. "I will." Dolph assured her. "Thank you." Chrissy told him before finally releasing the older blonde from the embrace. She kissed his cheek and watched him walk away. Dean put his arm around his wife's waist and escorted her back to his own locker room.

Chrissy turned the monitor on before sitting beside her husband. She bit her lip nervously as Dolph made his entrance and Dean started rubbing her back to comfort her. The brunette noticeably cringed at several points during the match and had a hard time telling whether or not he was selling or was actually injured. Chrissy let out a huge sigh of relief when Dolph won the match and she stood up to go check on him. And kick his ass towards the trainers room if necessary. Dean followed her as she ran towards the curtain area and he saw the older blonde walk back through.

Dolph saw Chrissy waiting for him and he said "I'm alright." "Uh huh. Move your arm around for me." she retorted. He grimaced and the brunette said "That's what I thought. Let's go see Danny." "It'll be fine after I ice it sis." the blonde tried to tell her. The brunette's eyes narrowed and her foot started to tap the floor. Dean and Luke had to smother a laugh at the sight as the older man started to squirm under her gaze. "Alright, I'll go see Danny. Fuck.." Dolph grumbled after a couple of minutes. Chrissy smiled and kissed his cheek before saying "Thank you. Oh, and congrats. I'm so proud of you." He gave her a smile before making his way to the medical area.

"Looks like she's a handful. Good luck with that." Luke told Dean with a laugh. The blonde put his arm around Chrissy and kissed the top of her head before responding with "You have no idea." The blonde then took his wife back to the medical area so she could check on her friend. Turns out that Dolph was fine except for a severe upper arm contusion. Chrissy was relieved and she decided to hang out with the older man while watching Seth's match.

#*#*#

Seth's match went great and Roman made his return earlier than expected. Chrissy decided to meet him outside his locker room since she knew he wouldn't come near the trainers room. She wasn't wrong either. The two-toned man was limping towards the door and he said in a pained voice "I don't wanna hear it. I'm fine." "I know you hate being treated, so I have a deal for you. I'm not working tonight as you know, so I shouldn't be treating you, but I got permission from Stephanie to give you medical attention in your locker room. Is that okay with you?" the brunette asked. He looked at her and answered her by saying "Yeah. Thank you." "You're welcome. Go ahead and get seated while I get some supplies together." Chrissy told him.

Chrissy hurried to the medical area and gathered several different items before rushing back to the locker room. Seth was still trying to sit down, so she helped him as best she could. He let out a groan of pain, so the brunette got her phone out and texted Dean to tell him that she needed his help. "Okay Colby, what hurts?" Chrissy asked. "It's my ribs." he answered softly. "Is that it?" the brunette quizzed him. "Yeah. Everything else is normal soreness." Seth replied. "Alright." she responded and got out what she needed.

There was a knock on the door and Chrissy told the person to come in. Dean entered the room and saw how much pain his brother was in. "Shit. What do you need me to do darlin'?" he asked. "Help him get that top off while I get what I need together." she replied. The blonde nodded and walked over to Seth to help him get undressed. Chrissy walked over to the two-toned man and examined him carefully before determining that there was nothing broken. She then started wrapping his ribs while trying to not make his pain worse. Roman came in to check on the younger man since he had seen how much he was hurting. "What's the verdict?" the Samoan asked. "Bruised ribs. He'll be just fine." Chrissy replied as she finished up. As the brunette raised up, Seth stopped her by kissing her cheek. He would have hugged her, but his ribs wouldn't allow it. "Thank you." the two-toned man said. "You're welcome." she responded. "You gonna be alright to finish changing? I gotta finish getting ready." Dean asked. "I got him. You two go ahead." Roman said as he waved the two off. "Call me if you need anything. Okay Colby?" Chrissy said as they left the room. "I will." Seth responded.

#*#*#

Dean and Chrissy dropped the unused supplies off with Danny before walking back to his locker room. It was time for him to finish getting prepared and the brunette offered to leave him alone and go sit with Dolph. "No way darlin'. Stay." he said before making her sit down. The blonde started warming up and it made her more and more nervous. In what seemed like no time at all, there was a knock and a stagehand announcing that his match was next. Chrissy stood up and gave him one last kiss before saying "I love you Jon. Please don't do anything too crazy out there.." "I love you too Chrissy. Don't worry, I'll come back to you in one piece." Dean responded. "You better." she teased, which made him smile. He gave her hand a squeeze before walking out the door. She watched him leave and thought _'Please let him be okay. Please..'_ before hearing his music start to play. _'Please..'_

#*#*#

**Sorry for the wait, but hopefully this long chapter makes up for it. I decided to have Chrissy's reaction to Dean's match and the aftermath be a separate chapter. Hopefully it won't take me long to get it up.**

**Special thanks to Rossi's Lil Devil for being the 300th review and Rose Thorne for being the 250th review!**

**Another special thank you to AeonBlue for being a fabulous beta. **


	38. Chapter 38: TLC Part 2

Dolph stepped inside Dean's locker room after the younger blonde made his entrance. He had a bag of popcorn with him since he was fully aware that it was her comfort food. The blonde saw Chrissy pacing the floor and wringing her hands. She was barely able to look at the screen and she could only cringe when she actually did look. "Oh God.. They are trying to give me a fucking coronary. First Hell in a Cell, and now this. I love him too much to see anything horrible happen to him. I'm so scared Nicky.." the brunette rambled with tears in her eyes. He put the popcorn down and pulled her into a hug before making her sit on the couch. "It's okay sis. He's tough and has been through worse. Just calm down, alright?" the blonde said while trying to comfort her.

Chrissy lay her head on his shoulder and said "Why am I being such a basketcase now? I wasn't even like this during Hell in a Cell. I can't help but have this horrible feeling that something is going to go wrong and it fucking scares me. It's bad enough you and Colby got hurt. What is up with me?" Dolph sighed and kissed the top of her head while rubbing her back. "You finally opened yourself back up, you finally let those walls crumble from around your heart. That's why you're acting like this. As for that bad feeling? You're just scared for his safety, just like you always are for mine. It's all gonna work out sis. You'll see." he assured her. She managed to give him a hug and said "Thank you Nicky." "You're welcome sissy." the blonde responded. They sat back and started watching the match. Dolph could feel the brunette tense up beside him as the match only got more and more brutal. The brunette squeezed his hand tightly as the fight spilled into the crowd.

The camera crew scrambled to follow Dean and Bray as they battled in the audience. A camera shot panned through some fans and the sight of one of the fans made Chrissy's blood drain out of her face and Dolph start swearing viciously. "What the fuck? Where the hell is security? That motherfucker is not supposed to be here." the blonde cursed. She started shaking and thought _'What is he doing here? Please don't let him hurt Jon. Please..' _"Sis, stay here and lock the door. Don't let anyone in, unless it's one of us. I'm going to see if I can get security to detain him for the cops. Okay?" he told her. "Okay." the brunette whispered. Dolph got up and bolted out the door.

Chrissy locked it behind him and resumed pacing while watching the rest of the match. She watched Dean pull the tv out from under the ring and saw the sparks shoot into his face, followed by Bray pinning him. The brunette was dying to go check on her husband, and she was struggling between her concern for his health and with trying to go along with his wishes. _'Screw it. I'm checking on him, otherwise he won't go see Danny.'_ she thought as she unlocked the door and rushed down the hallway and to the curtain area. "What are you doing here alone? Where the fuck is Ziggler?" Chrissy heard from behind her and she thought _'Oh no. He's pissed..'_ before slowly turning around to face the owner of the voice.

#*#*#

Dean came back through the curtain with a slight limp. His knee was killing him and all he wanted was to do was to go find his wife and go back to the hotel. Bray came back and the two men shook hands before going their separate ways. The blonde started making his way towards his locker room when he saw Chrissy rush past him. Alone. Dean was instantly pissed off. "What are you doing here alone? Where the fuck is Ziggler?" he asked gruffly. The blonde saw her stiffen up before she slowly turned to face him. He knew that the brunette knew that he was upset with her and he was fighting with himself to remain calm and collected.

"Well?" Dean asked. "I came to check on you baby." Chrissy replied nervously. "That doesn't answer my other question." the blonde said in response. "Nick had to go get security. Let's go back to the room and I'll explain why." she answered. His blue eyes narrowed, but he decided to follow the brunette back to the locker room without argument.

The newlyweds walked in the locker room and the young woman shut the door behind them. Chrissy made her husband sit down so she could examine him. Dean humored her, but he got very impatient and finally asked "What the hell is going on?" The brunette sighed and sat beside him before replying "Nick and I were watching your match and when they showed you and Bray fighting in the crowd, we saw Jason. He went to get security, but I haven't seen him since." He stood up and started cursing and pacing while drumming his fingers on his collarbone. Chrissy squirmed on the couch and she was afraid to look at him. Instead, the brunette got her phone out and she attempted to call Dolph. The older man finally answered after several rings and said he was almost there. She bit her lip and started worrying it with her teeth.

Dean stopped his pacing and fretting to take a quick look at his wife. The sight of her sitting there, biting her lip to the pount where he was afraid she would draw blood, and her beautiful hazel eyes staring down at the floor made his anger and frustration evaporate. _'That's it, ignore your obviously upset wife. Way to fucking go Good..'_ he thought as he sat down beside the brunette and pulled her into his lap. Chrissy laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her body. A lone tear fell down her face and the blonde wiped it away before giving her a kiss. His hand started running through her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you mad at me?" Chrissy asked hesitantly. Dean nuzzled her neck quickly before replying "No darling. I was just worried about you, that's all." He felt her relax into his body after hearing his answer and the blonde started rubbing her back. They were lost in their own little world and neither one heard the door open, then shut. The couple finally realized someone else was in the room when they heard a man's voice say "Can't you two get a room? Seriously!"

#*#*#

Dolph rapped his knuckles on the door to Dean's locker room lightly, even though he felt like putting his fist through something. Seeing Jason's smug face pissed the blonde off almost more than he could handle. There was no answer, but he could faintly hear the couple talking, so he at least knew they weren't fooling around. Dolph always thought of Chrissy as a sister, so he didn't need to walk in on that. It was an image he could really live without. He opened the door and saw her in the younger man's lap and he was comforting her. The sight made the older blonde's heart swell. It always made him so happy to see her that happy. Dolph watched them for a minute or two more before clearing his throat and saying in a joking manner "Can't you two get a room? Seriously!"

Chrissy jumped a little at the sound of Dolph's voice, but Dean calmed her right back down. "Did they get him?" the younger blonde asked. "Fuck no. He gave security the slip. Again. Stephanie is reading them the riot act right now. It's actually pretty entertaining." the older man replied. Dean just squeezed his wife tighter to him and thought _'I wish I had known he was out there, near me. I would've broken script so fast.. The company would have gotten two matches at once, one of them being a death match.'_ "Figures. I'm getting you out of here darlin'. I don't trust these assholes." the younger man told the others. "Good idea. I'll walk you to the car. I saw that knee buckle out there Ambrose, so don't even think about arguing." Dolph responded.

Dean opened his mouth like he was about to protest, but Chrissy whispered in his ear "Just go along with it baby and I'll definitely make it up to you. I promise." before giving the lobe a quick nibble. He had to fight to suppress a groan as the brunette slid off his lap and gathered their things. "By the way, when we get back to the hotel, I'm treating your injuries. Got me?" she said as she zipped up the gear bag. Dolph snickered as he took the bag from Chrissy and slung it over his shoulder. She helped Dean stand up and let him lean on her as they walked towards the exit.

#*#*#

The trio arrived at the hotel and made their way up to the room quickly. Dolph unlocked the door for Chrissy since she was helping her husband walk in. She got Dean to sit down on the bed while Dolph dropped the bag next to their luggage. The brunette walked him to the door and kissed his cheek before saying "Good night Nicky. Call me if that arm acts up, okay?" "Good night sissy, I will. And you call me if you need help with him. I know his knee is hurting like hell right now." the blonde told her. Chrissy nodded her head in agreement before saying "Love you." "Love you too." Dolph responded as he gave her a hug. She closed the door and locked it behind him. The brunette was about to turn around when a pair of familiar arms went around her waist and she heard a raspy voice in her ear ask "So, how do you plan on making this up to me darling? Hmm?"

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews!**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for the chapter idea!**


	39. Chapter 39: TLC Part 3

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

_**"So, how do you plan on making this up to me darling?" **_

#*#*#

Chrissy smiled at her husband's words and turned to face him. "You'll just have to wait and see. Now back on the bed so I can look at that knee." she told him. Dean raised his eyebrow at her and asked "Who made you the boss all of a sudden?" "Oh baby, I've always been the boss. Now sit." the brunette replied. He gave her a grin before limping his way back to the bed and letting her help him sit down. She kissed him gently on the lips before going to her suitcase to gather some things that she would need.

#*#*#

Chrissy set the items on the bed beside her husband before kneeling in front of him. The brunette reached to unbutton the jeans he wore to the ring. She lowered the zipper before pulling them down and off. Dean groaned as she did and he had to fight the urge to pull her onto the bed and make love to her. Chrissy bit her lip nervously as she started examining his swollen knee. She couldn't feel any instability, so she determined it was only a tweak. "Can you scoot up the bed for me?" the brunette asked. He nodded and complied. She propped his knee up and placed an ice pack on it before turning her attention to his face. To her great relief, Chrissy saw no damage from the sparks and she gave him a kiss when she was done. The brunette started to get off of the bed, but she felt him put an arm around her waist to hold her in place. "Wait." the blonde said softly before kissing her head.

"Is something wrong baby?" Chrissy asked. "No darlin'. I was just remembering the night we met. You took such good care of me that night, even though you didn't know shit about me. I love you so much Chrissy." Dean told her. "I love you too Jon." she responded. His hand moved from her waist, up to her back and he started rubbing it. The brunette sighed in contentment and rested her head on his chest for a few minutes before finally moving away. Dean made what suspiciously sounded like a whimpering noise when she did, so Chrissy kissed him. "I need to help you clean up some, then we can rest. Okay?" she told him. "I guess." the blonde said and he finally let her get up.

#*#*#

Dean listened to his wife shuffle around in the bathroom and he couldn't help but flashback to the night they met. It was the absolute greatest night of his life, even with her having that nightmare and the reveal of her past with Jason. That was the same night he knew that he had found the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. The blonde still remembered how good her luscious body felt curled up with his and how right it felt. Chrissy finally walked back in the room with the supplies needed to give him a sponge bath. A huge smile grew on Dean's face and he thought _'I have the greatest wife ever. She takes such great care of me and I still don't understand how the hell I deserve her.'_ She put the towels down on the bed and lifted the ice pack to check on the swelling in his knee. _'Yep, greatest wife ever.'_ the blonde thought.

Chrissy got on the bed and slid his boxers down and off while being careful not to make his knee hurt worse. She dropped them on the floor and got up to grab the washcloth. Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her down for a searing kiss. The brunette let out a gasp of surprise and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside her mouth. He snatched the washcloth out of her hand and pulled her onto the bed. Chrissy put her hands on his chest and managed to break the kiss a few minutes later. The blonde put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her head down so that her forehead was pressed to his. The couple lay there panting while trying to catch their breath.

#*#*#

"Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you baby? I still need to help you clean up from your match." Chrissy finally managed to say. "It's stupid.." Dean mumbled. "It can't be. Now tell me." she assured him. "It's just that, all I can think about tonight is the night we met and that's exactly what I wanted to do to you darling. I wanted to kiss you so bad, but I didn't want to scare you off. Now here we are, all these months later, and you're my wife. It's fucking mind-blowing. I love you so much Chrissy. Always." he blurted out while caressing her cheek tenderly. The brunette kissed the palm of his hand and scratched his scalp with her fingernails before leaning down and kissing him tenderly.

"See, I told you that it wasn't stupid. That was so sweet of you Jon. I was so nervous that night, but not for the reason you might think. I was instantly attracted to you. Badly. I had to fight so hard not to blush when I was undressing you that first time, it was crazy. When you held me that time while I was sleeping, it was the first good night's sleep I had gotten since before my parents died. I knew then that you were possibly, hopefully the person I was meant to be with. I love you too Jon. More than I can put into words." Chrissy told him.

Dean looked up at her in amazement before bringing her down for another searing kiss. Chrissy whimpered into it and his hand grasped the back of her Dean Ambrose t-shirt. She nibbled on his bottom lip before breaking away. His blue eyes caught hers and she saw the feral look in them. "Fuck, I need you so bad right now Chrissy." the blonde rasped out. "But, your knee baby.." the brunette said. "Shit! I didn't think of that." Dean cursed. Chrissy could feel how hard he was getting for her and an idea hit her suddenly. "Well, what if I'm on top? That shouldn't hurt your knee too much, right?" she asked. Dean sat up partway and recaptured her lips in a passionate kiss. When it was finally over, he mumbled against her lips "Sounds fucking amazing to me. Now Mrs Good, get those clothes off if you ever want to be able wear them again."

#*#*#

A shiver of anticipation shot through Chrissy as she shakily got off of her husband's lap and stood next to the bed. Dean sat up to watch her hands go to the button of her jeans and unsnap it before sliding the zipper down. The brunette shimmied out of the denim and stepped out of them. He groaned as her panties hit the floor a minute later. "Fuck it. Get back up here with me darling." the blonde grit out. "You're awful bossy for someone who is stuck on the bed Mr Good." she teased him as she backed a little bit more away from the edge of the bed. "Just wait until we get home darling. I'm going to tie that sexy ass of yours to the bed and tease you until you beg me to bury myself inside you." Dean told her. "You promise?" Chrissy asked. He moaned loudly and it made her smirk. She decided that she had enough of teasing him for now, so the brunette climbed back on the bed and into his lap.

"As sexy as my shirt looks on you, why is it still on? I did tell you that I would rip it off that sexy body of yours." Dean told her. He was now propped up against the headboard so it would make things easier for her. "I just thought you would like to take it off since you didn't get to take my jeans and panties off. But if you don't want to.." Chrissy said right before attempting to remove the shirt. The blonde stopped her and grabbed a handful of the material before tearing it completely away from her curvy form. His hand went to the middle of her back and his mouth eagerly attacked her nipples. The brunette ran her nails down his chest while he did and he grazed the tender flesh with his teeth in response. The sensation tore a gasp from her lungs and she couldn't take anymore foreplay. She needed him. Now.

Dean finally released the now stiff peaks from his mouth and her lips skimmed across his jaw and down to his neck and shoulder. She stopped at the weak spot on his neck and worked it over until she left her mark. Chrissy then kissed down to his shoulder before moving up to his ear. "I need you. I need you inside me. Right now." she whispered before giving his lobe a gentle tug. He let out a grunt and brought his good knee up so she could relax against it. She reached between their bodies and gave him a couple of good, slow strokes. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Quit that darling, unless you want this to be over early." Dean groaned as his grip on her hips tightened.

Chrissy leaned in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss before finally sinking herself down onto his hard length. Dean's lips went to her weak spot as she started moving on top of him at a hard, fast pace. One of her hands stayed on his chest and the other went to his shoulder as she slowly picked up the pace. The brunette was starting to shake as the pleasure threatened to consume her. She had already kept herself from orgasming twice since she started and she didn't know if she could stop it a third time. One of Dean's hands slid up her body up to her neck. He could feel her struggle to hold back for him, so he took her long hair and wrapped it around his fist. The blonde gently pulled on it so that he had better access to the silky skin of her neck. He kissed up to her ear and said in a husky voice "Cum for me darling.." before going back and biting down on her neck. His other hand slipped between them and he gave her bundle of nerves a pinch, which did her in. "JON!" Chrissy shouted as her body exploded in ecstasy and she slumped against his body. Her orgasm tore his release from him and Dean groaned her name as he came explosively hard with the brunette. He felt her collapse against him and his arms went around her body protectively while he recovered.

Dean finally got his breathing under control and he released her hair from his hand before slipping out of her body. His hand rubbed her back and he brushed Chrissy's hair back from her face to check on her. The blonde then realized that she had actually gone to sleep already and he was relieved. She hadn't slept much leading up to TLC since she was so worried, so he was happy that his wife was out like a light. Dean shifted so that he was laying on his back and his knee was propped back up. He decided to let Chrissy stay on top of him since he really didn't want to disturb her rest. The blonde covered them up and kissed the top of her head before murmuring "I love you Chrissy." Finally, after a few minutes, Dean finally fell into a satisfied slumber himself.

#*#*#

**Thanks so much for all of the fabulous reviews so far!**

**Also a huge thank you for 60 follows! Seriously, I'm glad so many people are enjoying the story and I hope y'all continue to enjoy the Dean and Chrissy saga.**

**Special thanks to my bestie-beta, my virtual drinking buddy, and the rock behind this story, AeonBlue for all the help with this chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40: Surprise

**Warning: Adult Content Ahead!**

#*#*#

The next morning, Chrissy's eyes fluttered open to find herself still wrapped up in Dean's secure embrace, but she wasn't in the same position as the night before. Somehow, they were both laying on their sides with his arms holding her to his chest and his leg thrown over her waist. She could hear the steady beating of his heart and it was the most soothing noise to her for some unknown reason. The brunette kissed his muscular chest since she couldn't reach his lips before snuggling into him more. She was almost asleep when she heard his sleepy voice say "Morning my beautiful wife."

Chrissy looked up into his sparkling blue eyes and smiled as he gave her a passionate kiss. "Morning my very sexy husband." the brunette responded. "Thank you for last night darlin'. Not only did you take good care of me, but my brother too. I'll never be able to thank you enough for that." Dean told her. "Jon, Colby is your family. You're my husband, which makes him the closest thing I have to a brother-in-law besides Joe, so of course I took care of him. Why wouldn't I?" she told him. The blonde shook his head in disbelief and thought _'Greatest. Wife. Ever..'_ before leaning over to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.

Chrissy totally melted into his touch as his hands roamed her back and his hips ground to hers. She giggled a little into the kiss and broke it to say "Looks like someone else is awake too.." in an amused tone. "Chrissy, darling, he's always awake for you. I'm like a fucking horny teenager when it comes to you." Dean told her. "Really?" the brunette asked while biting her lip. "You have no idea. Now, is that sweet kitty of mine soaked? Is she ready for me?" he rasped in her ear. "Y-yes Jon.." Chrissy said with a hitched breath. His lips skimmed along down her jaw to her neck while he rolled the brunette onto her back.

#*#*#

Dean grabbed his wife's legs and put them around his waist. He leaned down to kiss her deeply as he entered her gently. Chrissy took one arm and put it around his neck while the other found it's way into his unruly hair. His arms went underneath her torso and his hands came to rest beside her head. The blonde started stroking her cheek as she used the handful of hair she had grabbed to pull him down so that their foreheads were touching. By now, the brunette's breaths were coming in gasps and so were his. Dean's lips captured hers as the couple came hard together, the kiss drowning out their cries and moans.

Chrissy lay beneath her husband and her body was trembling. His body was shaking as well, so she started stroking his damp hair while he recovered. She kissed the top of his head and he finally raised up. Dean kissed her neck and gave it a quick nuzzle before giving her lips a sweet kiss. "That was fucking.." was all he could say. "Now you know how I felt last night." the brunette teased. "You passed out on me, ya know." the blonde said as he ran his hand through her brown locks. "I did?" Chrissy asked with a confused look. "Yeah darling, but you were exhausted, so that's why." Dean explained. "I'm sorry for worrying you." she said quietly. "You didn't. I knew why it happened. I was just happy you were finally getting some rest." he assured her.

"How's your knee today?" Chrissy asked. "Better, but it's still a little stiff." he replied. "Let's get cleaned up and I'll check on it. I imagine our little escapade this morning didn't help much though." she told him. "It was so fucking worth it though." Dean told her with a big smile. The brunette giggled and wiggled out from under him. The blonde softly whimpered at the loss of her, so he threw the covers back and chased his laughing wife into the bathroom. They showered and got dressed before leaving for Raw.

#*#*#

Dean and Chrissy arrived at the arena and were immediately summoned to Stephanie McMahon's office. The couple walked down the hall until they found it and were called in instantly. They sat down on the couch and the older woman sat down on a chair so that she was facing them. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I want to take this opportunity to sincerely apologize for last night on behalf of myself, my husband, my father, and the WWE. I don't understand how he managed to get past security, but rest assured that they have been severely reprimanded and changes will be made. If there is anything, anything at all that we can do to attempt to make things right, please don't hesitate to ask." Stephanie told the newlyweds. "Thank you Steph. We really appreciate it." Dean said calmly. He was still extremely upset about the night before, about how his wife's safety was endangered, and that was all he could say civilly. Chrissy squeezed his hand and said "Thank you. It really is appreciated." "Jon, could you give us a moment alone? I'll have Paul escort her to the medical room when we're done if that makes you feel better." the older woman said to Dean. The blonde nodded and gave his wife a quick kiss before leaving the room.

"I can't believe what a softy Jon can be. It's amazing to see." Stephanie observed. "It was a shock to me too, but it's a good shock." Chrissy told her. "How are you? Really?" the older woman asked after a few minutes. "Dealing. I'm getting to the point where I refuse to let him get to me too much. It's still hard sometimes." the younger brunette replied. "I can't imagine what you're going through, but if you need to talk, my office is always open." Stephanie told her. "I appreciate that. I do have a small request to make though and it involves my Christmas gift to Jon." Chrissy said before explaining her idea. Stephanie happily agreed since it would keep Dean happy, and the request was approved. The younger brunette stood up and shook the older woman's hand before being taken to the loading dock by Hunter. On the walk out, Chrissy texted the guys and asked them to meet her outside. They quickly complied and Hunter left them alone so that she could reveal her surprise.

#*#*#

"Darlin', it is fucking freezing out here. What was so important that you had to drag us out here?" Dean asked his wife. "Follow me and you'll see." Chrissy replied coyly as she started walking across the parking lot. Roman, Seth, Dolph, and Dean followed her until she stopped in front of a giant luxurious tour bus and said "Ta-da!" as she unlocked the door and opened it. The guys stepped onboard and their jaws fell open. It had three plush sofas, a nice kitchen area, a giant television complete with gaming systems, a huge shower, comfortable bunks, and there was even a bedroom for the newlyweds.

When they were done exploring, Chrissy told them "Merry Christmas!" "Wait.. What?" Roman asked. "I bought this for us to ride from town to town. So, do y'all like it?" the brunette responded nervously. Dean walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "Thank you so much darling. I think I speak for all the guys when I say this is fucking awesome!" he murmured to her before she was pulled into a giant hug from Dolph, then Roman. Seth was still looking around wide-eyed and he looked at Chrissy strangely before blurting out "Where in the hell did you get the money for this thing? This is easily 10 times better than Cena's." She bit her lip and sat down on one of the plush sofas.

The brunette started wringing her hands before asking "What, do you think I spent Jon's money on this or something?" "No, but this couldn't have been cheap." Seth replied. "If you must know, my grandfather, my mom's father, owned a few coal mining companies and made a killing. When he died, my mom inherited them, but she ultimately decided to sell them because the offers were just too good to pass up. My parents made some wise investments along the way, which only made their net worth grow enormously. When they died, I inherited every penny since I was an only child. So, this right here, me buying this bus for y'all? Pocket change. Let me put it this way; the McMahon's look poor compared to me. I meant it when I said I didn't need or want Jon's money, Colby. I don't usually splurge like this, but I take care of mine; and like it or not, you're part of my family and I care about you. All of you. This is going to help your careers so much in the long run, but I understand if all of this makes you too uncomfortable." Chrissy explained.

Roman and Seth just gaped at her while she fidgited on the sofa. "But you work so hard. Why?" the Samoan managed to ask. "My parents instilled a very strong work ethic in me from a young age. There was no sitting back in the lap of luxury, only hard work." Chrissy answered. "I really appreciate this Chrissy, but I don't think I can travel with you guys because of kayfabe." the two-toned man spoke up. "Oh, yes you can. I talked to Stephanie earlier and I got special permission. You can travel with us, but y'all can't get off the bus at the same time." the brunette responded. "How did you manage that one?" Seth asked. "They're kissing mine and Jon's asses because of that security breach last night. I barely got the words out before she agreed." Chrissy replied.

Dean grinned and kissed his wife hard before saying "So that's what you two talked about?" "Yep." she told him. "You are fucking incredible, my dear wife. I love you." he said. "I love you too." the brunette responded. Dolph, Roman, and Seth jokingly made gagging noises, which made Chrissy blush and caused Dean to flip them off. Seth hugged her as tightly as his bruised ribs would allow and he whispered "Thank you." "You're welcome." she responded as they all walked off the bus and into the arena.

#*#*#

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews as always!**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for being there for me while dealing with some personal crap the past couple days.**


	41. Chapter 41: Danger

**Warning: Very sensitive subject matter ahead. If you don't like, please don't read.**

#*#*#

A couple of days later, Dean and Chrissy were sitting on the couch in their living room when his phone rang. It was Roman, who was stuck at the airport but needed to get to a nearby appearance. "Can you pick me up bro?" the older man asked. The brunette took the phone from her husband and said "Hey Joe. Jon is on his way and after, he's going to bring you by for dinner. Is that alright with you?" "Hell yeah. Thank you." Roman responded. "Okay, see you in a little while." she said before ending the call.

"Chrissy, I wanted to stay here with you and spend some time together. You know that the Rumble is coming up and I got media coming out of my ass since it's in Philly." Dean said. "Joe is your brother and you can pick him up from the airport. I'm going to get the guest room ready and dinner started." Chrissy told him as she stood up. "But darlin'.." the blonde whined. "But nothing. Tell you what, if you go get Joe without anymore fussing, I'll give you a reward later. How's that sound?" she asked. The blonde stood up and put his arm around her waist before whispering into her ear in a husky voice "That sounds fucking perfect. Later tonight, this sexy body is all mine. Got me?" Chrissy whimpered and bit her lip before replying "It's all yours." Dean turned her around and kissed her passionately before telling her "Damn right. I love you." "I love you too." she responded.

Dean let go of his wife and changed his clothes quickly before grabbing his wallet and keys. He put his jacket on before kissing her gently one last time and walking out the door.

#*#*#

Dean pulled up to the airport and parked to wait for his former teammate. He texted the Samoan to let him know he was there. Roman dashed out of the entrance and climbed in quickly. The blonde then took off for the older man's signing. They pulled up and Dean turned the car off. "You don't have to stick around. I can get a cab to a hotel." Roman said. "I don't mind. Besides, Chrissy will kick my ass if I don't bring you back to the apartment. And if I don't get my fucking reward because of you, I'm kicking your ass." Dean responded. The older man started laughing loudly and even had to wipe tears out of his eyes. "A reward, huh?" Roman asked after composing himself. "Fuck you bro." the blonde grumbled as he got out of the car. Dean walked into the building, the sound of laughter following him the whole way.

#*#*#

Chrissy had just finished changing the sheets in the spare bedroom and she put out a couple of extra pillows to make sure Roman was comfortable. She smoothed out the quilt and put the old sheets in the hamper. The brunette looked at the clock and decided to start dinner so that it would be ready when the two men got in. She set her phone in the counter in case someone called and started pulling out the various pots and pans she would need. Chrissy turned to the refrigerator to get the meat out when she heard a voice that made the blood drain out of her face and caused her stomach to drop. "Did you miss me kitten?"

Chrissy closed the refrigerator door slowly before reluctantly turning around. Her heart was racing and she was fighting off waves of panic._ 'You have to fight Chrissy. Fight him, don't let him win!'_ she thought as she finally saw Jason.

Jason walked up to the brunette and trapped her between the wall and him. He sniffed her neck while she fought not to tremble. "Did you miss me? I know I missed you kitten." he asked. "No." Chrissy replied in a quiet voice. Jason's hand went around her throat and he squeezed it. "No?" he asked. "No. Why would I? I'm married now. I don't give you a second thought." she responded. His knee went up and it connected with her stomach, which sent her crumbling to the floor. He grabbed a handful of her brown hair and yanked her back onto her feet before throwing her against the wall.

Chrissy hit the floor again and crawled towards the stove. She used the counter to pull herself up and she grabbed the first thing that her hands could find. The brunette felt him grab her again and she turned around to nail him in the head with the skillet she'd grabbed. She hit him as hard as she could and watched him hit the floor. Chrissy dropped the skillet and started to run out of the room, when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle and take her feet out from under her. The brunette hit the floor in a painful heap and let out a cry of pain.

Jason's grip tightened around her ankle painfully and he crawled over to where she was laying. Her fist came flying at him without warning and connected with his right cheek. It stunned him enough so that she tried to crawl away. Jason shook his head clear and grabbed both of her ankles. He yanked her towards him and he straddled her waist.

"If you don't quit fighting me kitten, I will fucking kill that husband of yours when he gets in the door. Do you understand me?" Jason growled as his hand wrapped around her throat again. "Yes. Just please don't hurt him.." Chrissy pleaded. "You'd do anything for that piece of trash, wouldn't you?" he asked. "I would." she said while trying not to get emotional. The brunette didn't want to show him just how badly he was getting to her. Jason leaned down and harshly whispered in her ear "I was hoping you would say that.." before moving so he could turn the brunette onto her stomach.

Chrissy struggled against him as Jason attempted to grab her wrists. She clawed at him and managed to scratch his face. He growled and slammed her head against the floor, which made her dizzy and disoriented. It bought him enough time to grab her wrists and tie them behind her back with a zip-tie he'd hidden in the back of his jeans. Jason stood up and left her laying there while he rummaged around the master bathroom. He found the bottle that he knew was in there and pocketed it before returning to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Chrissy was struggling against her bonds to the point where her wrists started to bleed. _'Please let Jon get caught in traffic. I don't want him to get hurt. This isn't his fight..'_ the brunette thought as she heard footsteps coming back into the room. Jason knelt down beside her and turned Chrissy onto her back and sat her up. He opened several kitchen cabinets until he found some whiskey. The dark-haired man sat in one of the chairs and faced the bound woman.

"You told me you would do anything for that husband of yours and I know what you're gonna do for me. You're going to take these pills, along with this whiskey. If you don't, I'll still do what I'm planning to do to you and then I'll kill your husband. Do you understand kitten?" Jason told her. She simply nodded and he stood up from the chair. He took out the bottle of her sedatives from his pocket and took out two of them. Jason forced them into her mouth and made her swallow them with a big drink of the liquor. He then wrenched her up by her right arm and yanked her down the hallway. Chrissy heard a loud popping noise and almost screamed in pain since she knew he had just dislocated her shoulder.

Jason threw the brunette down onto the bed and stood there for a minute before taking down her shorts. Chrissy kicked at him but she was rapidly loosing consciousness. She attempted to kick at him again weakly before the darkness finally consumed her. He finished taking off her shorts and panties before going into the kitchen. Jason was about to grab something when Chrissy's phone went off. It was a text from Dean, which let her know that he would be home in 15 minutes or so.

Jason cursed viciously as he saw his plan begin to crumble around him. A new idea hit him quickly however. He looked around until he found some duct tape and hurried back to the bedroom. He placed a couple of strips across her mouth and tore her shirt in a few different places. Jason spread her legs out in a suggestive position and looked over his handiwork before hurrying out of the apartment. _'Next time kitten. Next time..' _he thought as he barely made it out of the building before Dean and Roman arrived.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, Dean was fidgeting and pacing while waiting for Roman to finish his appearance. His fingers were drumming against his collarbone while he ran his hand through his disheveled locks. The Samoan finally finished giving the last autograph and he stepped off the small stage. Roman saw how agitated the younger man was and he asked "What happened?" "I have this horrible fucking feeling. I just know something is wrong with Chrissy. I know it." Dean got out. "Let's go to her then. I'm sure she's fine though." the older man assured him. He led Dean out of the building and made him sit in the passenger seat while he drove towards the couple's apartment.

Dean took out his phone to text his wife and let her know that he was almost home, but she didn't respond. It only increased his agitation and it even made Roman nervous. They parked the car before racing inside and upstairs.

Dean unlocked the door and rushed inside his home. He called out for Chrissy, but she didn't respond. The blonde couldn't even hear any noise coming from the kitchen. Panic started racing through his body as he started searching for his wife. Roman was a bit more collected than his brother, so he checked the guest room first. When the older man didn't see her in there, he decided to check the master.

Roman swung the door open and it took a while for the scene before him to register with his brain. When it did, he called out for the younger man. Dean came running down the hallway and threw the bedroom door open. The blonde's knees buckled when he saw Chrissy laying there, seemingly lifeless._ 'No!'_ his brain screamed. _'No..'_


	42. Chapter 42: Memories

Dean stood in the doorway, unable to move. His legs were barely able to hold him up as he looked at his wife. She was laying there, unconscious, tied up, her shoulder obviously dislocated, her legs strewn apart obscenely, and her top was ripped. _'Please let her be alive. Whoever is out there, please let my wife be alright. I'm begging you..'_ he thought.

Roman finally sprung into action and took out his phone. He started to dial 911, but Dean snatched it away from him. "No." the younger man said simply before going over to the bed and kneeling beside the unconscious woman. "Jon, we need to get her some help. We need to find out who did this to her so we can get him. Please bro." the older man said. "I don't want anyone seeing her this way. I don't even want to see her this way. Let me try to treat her first and if we need to, we'll take her to the hospital. I'm begging you to help me here. Please uce. Please.." Dean pleaded with tears in his eyes. Roman knelt beside him and saw how distraught his brother was, so he responded with "Alright uce, alright. What do you need me to do?" "She has a medical bag in the closet. Could you get it?" the blonde asked. "No problem." the Samoan said before standing up and going to the closet.

Dean carefully turned Chrissy onto her side and his eyes closed when he saw her bloody wrists. Cursing to himself, he rummaged around the bedside table until he found a pair of scissors. The blonde released her from the zip-tie and he rolled his wife onto her back. The blonde then carefully removed the duct tape from her mouth. "I am so sorry I wasn't here to protect you Chrissy. I hope you forgive me.." he murmured while running his fingers through her hair.

Roman came back into the room with her medical bag and set it beside his brother before going into the bathroom to gather some towels, washcloths, and water. He had to stop for a minute to just gather himself. _'Please give me the strength to handle this. My brother and his wife really need me right now..'_ the Samoan thought before picking everything up and taking it into the bedroom.

#*#*#

Dean felt Roman kneel beside him and he reached for the bag, but the older man stopped him. "Are you sure you don't want to take her to a doctor?" the Samoan asked. "No. We'll let her decide if she wants to go when she wakes up." the blonde replied quietly. "Alright then." the older man responded.

Roman got a spare sheet out and set it at the foot of the bed. Dean took a wet washcloth and began cleaning the blood from her wrists. Both men could tell that Chrissy had put up a struggle, and despite the situation, both men were proud of her. It just proved how much fight she possessed. The blonde took a deep breath and closed his eyes to fight back tears when he saw how shredded the delicate skin on her wrists were.

Dean grabbed some gauze and tape along with some antibiotic ointment and wrapped her wrists carefully. When he was done, he kissed the gauze before laying them back down on the bed. Meanwhile, Roman was keeping an eye on her heart and respiratory rate. At the first sign of trouble, the Samoan was going to disregard his brother's wishes and call for help. Dean took the pair of scissors and removed her shirt before throwing the ruined garment aside. Roman snatched up the sheet and covered her up to preserve her dignity. "Thanks bro." the younger man said quietly. "No problem." the older man responded.

After bandaging her wrists, Dean checked Chrissy over for any other obvious injuries. There were some cuts and scrapes, along with some light bruising of her ankle and upper right arm. What most concerned him now was a nasty looking bruise on her abdomen. The blonde got a temporary ice pack out and laid it over the contusion. Roman watched his brother tend to his wife, touching her almost as if she was made of porcelain, and it did his heart good despite everything. The Samoan was thrilled that the younger man had finally found that special someone.

Dean finally finished his inspection of her body, except for her shoulder, and he stared off into space for a moment. "Earth to Jon. Come on back to us." Roman said after a few minutes. The younger man took a shaky breath and looked up at his brother sadly before asking "Do you think she was raped?" "I hope not. I want to say no since I didn't see any bruising down there, but I'm not a doctor." Roman replied. Dean just nodded before asking "Will you help me with her shoulder? It shouldn't be too hard to pop it back in. Thank fuck she's unconscious for this." The older man nodded and the two men got into position. It took several minutes, but the former teammates finally got her shoulder back into it's socket.

Dean found a sling in her medical bag and he gently put it on before kissing her forehead. "I'm so sorry darling, but that had to be done. At least you were out for that. I love you." the blonde murmured while stroking her hair. "Thank God that's done. I don't ever want to have to do that again." Roman said. "At least I got to return the favor." the younger man mused. "What do you mean?" the older man asked. "During Hell in a Cell, I dislocated my shoulder again during that fall off the cell. Chrissy put it back in after the match." Dean explained. "I hope she ripped you two a new asshole. You idiots scared me to death." Roman told him. The blonde let out a chuckle and responded "Oh, she did. Big time."

_***Flashback***_

Chrissy was tapping her foot and waiting by the door to the medical area for her boyfriend and his brother to come back through. Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins had been in one of the more brutal Hell in a Cell matches in recent memory. The brunette swore the two took years off of her life, especially when they decided to do a spot off the roof of the cell. _'Freaking idiots..'_ she thought as she waited impatiently. Chrissy heard the two men coming down the hall a few seconds before seeing them enter the trainers room. She let them sit down on opposite exam tables before finally opening her mouth.

"Are you two insane? I'm being serious here. Are you two fucking insane? Falling off of the cell like that.. Are you trying to give me a damn heart attack? That little stunt easily took ten years off my life. You better be glad that you're okay, otherwise I would wait patiently for you to heal and then kick your damn asses! Morons, I swear!" Chrissy ranted before beginning to mutter in French while examining Seth. The two men exchanged glances before Dean finally spoke up. "I'm sorry darlin'. We didn't mean to scare you like that. Forgive me?" he said to her. The brunette turned around, threw her arms around him, and buried her face into his sweaty chest. The blonde used his uninjured arm to rub her back, to sooth her. "Of course I forgive you. Just try to be more careful in the future, okay?" Chrissy responded. "I promise." Dean assured her.

Dean sat back down and Chrissy noticed his shoulder was out of place. Danny saw it too, so they traded places to allow the brunette to tend to him. "Oh Jon, why didn't you tell me when you walked in the door instead of letting me yell at you?" she asked sadly. The blonde tucked a stray strand of her brown hair behind her ear before replying "Because you needed the release darlin', that's why." Chrissy kissed his lips gently before turning to fill a syringe, but he stopped her. "I don't need that shit. Just pop it back in." Dean told her. "Are you sure?" the brunette asked. "I'm positive. This isn't my first go round." he replied. She took a deep breath and let it out before putting his shoulder back in place.

Dean groaned in pain, which made tears fill her hazel eyes. Chrissy came around to face him and she whispered "I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" "I'm fine, it only hurts for a minute." he said to try and calm her. "I love you Jon." the brunette said. "I love you too Chrissy." the blonde responded before letting her tend to the rest of his wounds.

_***End flashback***_

"I swear that outburst from her made me fall in love with her even more bro. It just proved how much she cared about me. Especially when she started cursing at us in French. That was so fucking hot.." Dean finished. "I'm glad she tore into you idiots. I would have if I'd been there." Roman said. "Joe, why hasn't she woken up?" the blonde asked softly. "I don't know Jon. Do you want to take her to the hospital now?" the older man responded. Dean looked up at him with a lost look that made him look like a little boy and asked "Should I?" "I think so. She's been out for too long. Something might be more seriously wrong with her than we think." Roman told him honestly. The younger man sighed heavily and said "Okay, but we take her ourselves. I want as few people touching her as possible." "Deal." the Samoan said.

Dean stood up and pulled out a pair of panties from the dresser and a nightgown of hers. He carefully dressed her before bundling her into the sheet. The blonde then picked her up and carried her out the door, followed closely behind by Roman.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for the amazing response to the last chapter. **

**Special thanks to ChelleLew for being the 350th review!**

**A super special thank you to AeonBlue for beta'ing the last chapter and for holding my hand through it. It would not have been any good without her, so give her a round of applause.**

**Also, if you followed Shielded, I posted a special one-shot featuring Dean and Sarah called Happy Valentine's Day Babe. Check it out if you get the chance. **


	43. Chapter 43: Hospital

Roman unlocked the car and Dean got into the backseat, still holding Chrissy tightly in his arms. The car was started and they took off for the nearest hospital. The drive was silent and tension stifled the air until the older man spoke up when they were stopped at a red light "If you want, I can call everyone when we get there. You can just concentrate on Chrissy, okay?" The blonde kissed the top of her head before whispering "Okay."

It was getting to be rush hour traffic in Las Vegas and they were moving along at a snails pace. Dean kept checking Chrissy's vital signs, and he didn't like what he felt. Roman looked into the rear view mirror and asked "Is she alright?" "No. Her pulse is starting to scare me. I'm beginning to think she was drugged." came the younger man's reply. The Samoan cursed and found a side street to turn onto. It luckily ended up being a shortcut to the hospital because they were there in about five minutes. Roman pulled up to the emergency entrance and told the personnel inside that they needed medical attention and a gurney. Dean stepped out of the car just as the stretcher was brought out and he gingerly placed his wife on it before using the sheet to cover her up. Before she could be wheeled inside, he said to one of the nurses in a barely audible voice "Please take care of her. She's my everything.." "We will sir." the woman promised him before the gurney, along with Chrissy, disappeared behind closed doors. The blonde rested his forehead against the restricted access doors, and it took every ounce of control he possessed to not kick at it or try to burst through it like the lunatic he was known for being on tv.

Roman walked up to his devastated brother and put one of his arms around the other man's shoulders. "Come on uce, they need you to fill out some paperwork so that they can treat her. They at least need you to sign some consent forms." the older man said calmly as he led the blonde to the front desk. Dean filled out the forms as best he could, with Roman's help, before finally being allowed to sit back in the waiting room for any news.

After a while, the younger man said "I should call Nick. He would want to be here." "Give me his number and I'll do it for you. I'll even call Colby and let him know what's going on. What should I tell them?" Roman offered. "Tell them that she was attacked, but we don't know what happened yet exactly. That's all I can think of." Dean responded. "Alright. I'll be back in a minute. Call me if you get any news." the Samoan said. The blonde nodded in response, so Roman went to find a quiet place to make the phone calls that he so wasn't looking forward to making.

#*#*#

Dolph was at the gym with Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin and Ryback, when his phone rang. Cursing the fact that his workout was being interrupted, the blonde snatched it up and started cursing even more when he didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" he asked angrily. "Sorry. Did I interrupt something?" asked the voice at the other end of the line. "Reigns? What the hell is going on?" the older man asked. "I wish I wasn't calling you under these circumstances, but Chrissy is in the hospital. I don't want to give you a lot of details over the phone, but you should get here as soon as possible." Roman replied. "What happened?" Dolph asked as his knees buckled and he shakily sat down on a weight bench."All I'll say now is that she was assaulted. It's not looking great right now. I'm sorry." the younger man said. "Thanks for calling. Tell Jon that I'm on the next flight out and tell Chrissy that I love her." the blonde told him. "I will. See you soon." Roman said before hanging up.

Dolph sat there for a few minutes while trying to gather his thoughts. _'Chrissy was assaulted? By who? Was it Jason? You know what, it doesn't matter by who because that person is a dead man walking.'_ he thought as his friends gathered close. Mike sat beside the blonde and asked "Is everything okay?" "No. Chrissy was attacked and she's in the hospital now. I need to get a flight. I need to get to her.." Dolph said in a defeated tone of voice. All he could think about now was the night he found her near death and it was scaring him badly. "We'll book the flight, you go get cleaned up and changed, alright?" Ryback offered. "Okay." the blonde responded quietly. He stood up and made his way to the showers. The two men booked the soonest flight out and even called the higher ups to explain the situation. Of course, Dolph was granted the emergency time off without question.

When the Show-Off emerged from the shower, his friends grabbed his things and took him straight to the airport. Dolph boarded the plane and his thoughts turned to the woman he considered his little sister. _'I don't ask for much, but please let my sister be okay. I'm begging you..'_ he thought as the plane took off. _'Please..'_

#*#*#

Meanwhile, Seth had just finished his media morning and all he wanted was a quick nap before getting in a workout. He started to undress when his phone rang. "Hey Joe, how'd the signing go?" the younger man asked after answering the phone. "Fine, but that isn't why I'm calling. Chrissy was assaulted a while ago and she's in the hospital." Roman replied. "Who did it?" Seth asked. "We don't know. She's still unconscious and has been for a while." the Samoan answered. "Shit. Tell Jon I'm on my way. I'll call Hunter and get the next plane out." the two-toned man responded. "Thanks bro. Jon really needs us right now." Roman said. "I don't doubt it. I'll be there as soon as I can. Keep me updated." Seth told him. "I will." the Samoan said before they hung up.

Seth immediately called Hunter and requested the time off to go to his brother. It was granted without hesitation and the two-toned man threw his things together while booking a plane ticket. He got his suitcases and sped to the airport. Seth boarded his plane and he thought during take off _'Please give me the strength to help my brother and to know what to do. Please..'_

#*#*#

After calling a couple of other people, including their bosses, Roman returned to the waiting room and sat beside his brother. "Any news?" the Samoan asked. "Nothing and it's scaring me to fucking death." Dean replied. The younger man's knee was bouncing up and down while his hand rubbed against his shoulder before trailing down to tap against his collarbone. "She'll be okay uce. Chrissy is a survivor." Roman assured him. "All that shit is true, but that doesn't mean I can't worry about her." Dean said. The older man just put his hand on the blonde's shoulder in comfort. They sat there in silence until a doctor came out and sat across from the two men.

"Which one of you is Mr Good?" the doctor asked. "I am. Do you have any news about my wife?" Dean responded. "We do. First of all, my name is Dr Smith and I'm the attending physician today. Can you tell me what happened?" the woman replied. "My brother and I were at a signing today and when we got home, we found her that way. I tried to treat her as best I could, but when she wouldn't wake up, we decided to bring her here." the blonde answered. "May I ask why you decided to treat her at home instead of calling the police or for an ambulance?" Dr Smith asked. "My wife has PTSD and she doesn't like a lot of people touching her when she's scared. I thought that I could treat her until she was conscious and then let her decide if she wanted to get medical attention." Dean replied. "That's understandable, but I do have to call the police in however." the doctor responded. "I understand. Can you please tell me how my wife is now?" the younger man asked.

"Of course. She has severe contusions all over, a sprained ankle, a concussion, we had to pump her stomach to rid her body of the drugs-" Dr Smith said but was interrupted by Dean asking "She was drugged?" "Yes sir. We also need to stitch up her wrists. The worst however is a spleen injury. It's best if we do surgery to repair it, because if it gets worse without us knowing, it could kill her." the doctor said. "Do it. Do whatever you need to treat my wife. I don't care what it is." the blonde told her. "Also, we need to repair your wife's shoulder. There is some damage from where it was dislocated. It's only a scope, so the healing time will be minimal. Do we have permission for that as well?" Dr Smith asked. "Yes." Dean replied. "Alright then. We'll have someone bring you the consent forms and then have them escort you to the surgical waiting room." the woman stated as she began to stand up.

"Doctor? Can I ask one last thing?" Dean asked. "Of course sir. What is it?" Dr Smith responded. "Was my wife... I mean was she.." the blonde tried to ask, but got too emotional to continue. The doctor sat back down and replied "Mr Good, if you're asking what I think you are, the answer is no. Your wife was not raped." "Oh thank fuck..." Dean breathed out. The woman patted his knee before finally walking away. Roman rubbed the younger man's shoulder reassuringly before a nurse showed up with the surgical consent forms. Dean signed them without hesitation and the two men were then led to a private waiting room.

Before they were left alone, Roman pulled the nurse aside and asked "We have a couple of other people on their way here for her. Can they be directed here as soon as they arrive?" "No problem sir, but we will need their names." the man replied. "Nick Nemeth and Colby Lopez." the Samoan told him. "Alright. If you need anything else, please let us know." the nurse responded before leaving the room.

Dean started shaking once they were alone and he was trying to remain calm. He bowed his head and thought _'I don't know who's out there, but please I'm begging you, be with my wife right now. Let her pull through this and give me the strength to help her recover. Please..' _Roman sat beside him and they waited in silence for an update on her condition and for the rest of their little family to arrive.

#*#*#

**Thanks so much for all the amazing reviews!**

**Special thank you to AeonBlue for all the help!**


	44. Chapter 44: Awake

Dolph arrived at the hospital before Seth. He found the information desk and was greeted by the woman who worked it. "May I help you sir?" she asked. "Yes, can you tell me where the family of Chrissy Good is?" the blonde asked. The red head looked up the data on the computer and looked at the distraught man nervously. "It seems as though they're in a private waiting room and only certain people are being allowed in. If you give me your name, I can see if you're authorized." she offered. "Please. My name is Nick Nemeth, Chrissy is my sister." Dolph replied. A few keystrokes later, the woman gave him a small smile and said "It looks like you are authorized. Let me get someone to show you where the waiting room is." "Just tell me what floor, I can find it." the blonde interrupted. "It's the sixth floor. The surgical wing." the red head responded. His heart started to race and he had to fight to remain calm. "Thank you." Dolph said softly as he turned away from the desk and began to walk towards the elevators.

As Dolph started to walk away, Seth burst in. The younger man was beyond the word frazzled, so the blonde decided to step in. "Ma'am, his name is Colby Lopez. Is he authorized as well?" the older man asked. A few seconds later, the woman looked up and said "Yes he is." "Thank you." Dolph said before turning to the two-toned man to say "Let's go Rollins." Seth looked at Dolph and allowed the older man to lead him to the elevators and up to the sixth floor.

#*#*#

Dean and Roman were still seated in the private waiting room when there was a knock on the door. The blonde snapped to attention in case it was someone with news on Chrissy's condition. The Samoan walked across the room and opened it to find Dolph and Seth standing there. He moved aside to let the two men in and shut the door behind them. The newcomers embraced Dean, who barely responded, before taking a seat. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while until someone decided to break it.

"Now that I'm here, can someone explain to me what happened? And why are we in the surgical wing?" Dolph asked. Roman cleared his throat and decided to give the explanation since his brother was far too upset to do it. "Jon picked me up from the airport and took me to a signing. When we got back to their apartment, I found her in the bedroom. It was horrible.." the Samoan said, but had to pause for a minute to gather himself together. Seth stood up and sat next to the older man to show his support. "Whoever did this seriously fucked her up. They said Chrissy has a concussion, contusions everywhere, her wrists needed to be stitched up, she's having her spleen repaired as well as her shoulder, they had to pump her stomach because she was drugged, and she has a sprained ankle." Roman finally finished.

Dolph's eyes closed and he was trying his hardest not to cry. "Who? How?" was all the older man could ask. "I don't know, but we'll make sure that we find out and they will pay. Okay?" Roman assured the older blonde. Dolph nodded and then buried his face in his hands before beginning to cry. _'This can't be happening. Why Chrissy? She doesn't deserve this..' _the older man thought. He was trying to compose himself since both Chrissy and even Dean needed him at the moment. The blonde could always break down later.

Roman looked to Seth, who nodded as if to say he had Dean, before standing up and sitting next to a devastated Dolph. "I don't know if this helps any, but Chrissy put up one hell of a fight. I believe that's where most of her injuries came from, especially her wrists. I think that means she's gonna be okay. You know better than all of us, even better than Jon, that she is a survivor. Just have faith in her." the Samoan said in a low voice. This conversation was for him and the older man only. "I know she is. It's just.. I can't keep from thinking about the night I found her almost dead. That was the worst night of my life and this right here is coming in at a close second." the blonde responded. "The difference between then and now is you aren't alone. Colby, Jon, and I are here now." Roman assured him. "Was she.. I mean, did whoever attacked her, did they.." Dolph tried to ask. "No. The kit came back negative." the younger man replied. "Thank God.." the older man breathed out. "No kidding. I don't know how Jon would've handled it if..." Roman said quietly.

"How is he handling it?" Dolph asked now that he had pulled himself somewhat together. "He's not. I've never seen him pull away like this before, not even when his 'relatives' bother him. This is a new one to me and I have no clue what to do." Roman replied. "Do you think I should try to talk to him?" the older man asked. "It wouldn't hurt. It's either that or I call Sami, and I'm not even sure if he could help." the younger man answered. Dolph shrugged and asked "It's worth a try anyway. Can you give us a few minutes?" "Sure." Roman responded. The Samoan gestured for Seth to follow him and the two former Shield members left the two men closest to Chrissy alone.

#*#*#

"You know, I expected better from you Jon. I thought you would be able to be there for Chrissy, but apparently I was wrong. Stupid me I guess." Dolph began in an attempt to get a rise out of the younger blonde. It didn't work. All Dean could do was stare into space, lost in thought. _'Fuck this, he needs to snap out of this. Now.'_ the older blonde thought before standing up and kneeling in front of Dean.

"Listen to me right now. You need to snap out of whatever or wherever your mind has retreated. Chrissy is going to need you once she's out of surgery and awake. You know as well as I do that she won't let anyone near her but you when she's that scared, and she is going to be absolutely petrified when she's finally conscious. I need you to keep her calm so that she can tell us who did this to her. I'm begging you Jon, if you can't do this for yourself or even your brothers, do it for Chrissy. Please." Dolph pleaded.

Dean slowly blinked and looked down at Dolph as if he had just noticed he was there. His blue eyes finally cleared and his body sagged against the older man. Dolph just put his arms around him and tried to comfort the younger man as sobs wracked his body. Neither man knew how long they stayed there like that, but they didn't move until the door opened and they heard Roman say "Hey guys. The doctor wants to talk to us." Immediately, both Dolph and Dean straightened up as Roman and Seth reentered the room followed by Dr Smith. The men got situated and waited for the woman to begin.

#*#*#

"I see we have some newcomers." Dr Smith observed. "I'm Nick and I'm Chrissy's brother. That's Colby and he's Jon's brother. Is there any news?" Dolph responded. "Mrs Good is out of surgery and is in the recovery room right now. She came through the surgery with ease, although we couldn't repair her spleen so it was taken out. Don't worry, she can live just fine without one." the woman replied. "What about her shoulder?" Dean asked. "That was a bit more complicated than we expected, but she will make a full recovery in that too. I would say with all of her injuries, with rehab time, you're looking at a six to eight week recovery period." Dr Smith answered. "Can we see her?" Dolph asked. "After we move her to a room. I'll have someone come to get you when she's settled. Are there any more questions?" the physician asked. All four men shook their heads no, so she left the room.

#*#*#

The four men sighed in relief and the tension in the air lessened when the doctor left. There was another knock on the door, and this time Seth answered it. It was a detective from the police department and he needed Dean to answer a few questions.

"I'm Detective Sullivan and I need to ask you a few things. I'll try to be as brief as possible." the man introduced himself. Dean nodded and gestured for the man to continue. "First of all, I'm sorry to meet you under these circumstances, but I want to assure you that you are not a suspect. Apparently, two of the officers who worked the scene at your home, were also at a autograph signing you attended. What I want to know is, do you have any idea who would want to harm your wife this way Mr Good?" the detective asked. "The only person I can think of is her ex. This wouldn't be the first time he's assaulted her, or violated the restraining order." the blonde replied. Detective Sullivan turned to the other three and asked them the same question, and got the same reply. The man stood up and said "If you think of anything at all, let us know. We'll be back to question your wife when she wakes up." He handed them a card and left the room.

They sat in silence again, absorbing the fact that none of them suspected Jason in the first place, when there was yet another knock in the door. This time it was a nurse, who was there to escort them one at a time to Chrissy's room. It was agreed upon quickly that Dean should go first and stay until she regained consciousness. The three that were staying behind embraced the blonde before he followed the woman to his wife's room.

#*#*#

Dean took a deep breath before entering the room. The sight of her laying in the bed all bandaged up and seemingly lifeless was killing him inside. His heart broke as he leaned over to kiss her forehead and he murmured "I love you so much Chrissy. I promise to do whatever it takes to help you recover. I don't care what it is. Whatever you need or want, you'll get. I swear on my life darling." The blonde rubbed her arm and sat down in a chair beside the bed. Dean closed his eyes and was trying to will her awake, when he heard a scratchy voice whisper "Jon?"

Dean jumped out of the chair and held her hand before kissing her lips softly. "It's okay darling. Everything is going to be fine. You're safe now, I promise." he assured her. Chrissy nodded as a few stray tears fell down her face. Dean wiped them away before asking "Do you remember what happened?" The brunette nodded and began shaking. "You can tell me, I won't let them hurt you." he told her. "He said he would kill you.. I can't let that happen." she whispered. "He won't Chrissy. I can take care of myself. Please darling, tell me." the blonde pleaded. "It was Jason." Chrissy said quietly. Dean's blood started to boil in anger, but he managed to ask in a calm voice "Who?" "Jason. It was Jason." was her broken response.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for the overwhelming response to the last few chapters!**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for all the help as always!**


	45. Chapter 45: Answers

_**"Jason. It was Jason."**_

#*#*#

Dean closed his eyes at her response and took a deep breath. The blonde was trying to keep his temper under control so that he didn't scare his wife. He was pulled from his thoughts by Chrissy using her uninjured arm to inspect him for injuries. Dean grasped her hand and looked into her hazel eyes. He could see the panic inside them and he calmed her by saying "It's okay darling. I'm not hurt, I swear." _'Why does she think I'm hurt? What in the hell did that bastard say to her?'_ the blonde thought as he brushed her hair back with his free hand.

Chrissy looked up at her husband, relief sweeping through her body when she saw he was just fine, and started to cry. Dean cursed under his breath as he tried his best to sooth and comfort her. "Shhh, it's alright darling. Everything will be just fine, I swear." he murmured. She buried her face into his arm and the blonde ran his hand through her hair while murmuring soothing words to her. Finally, the tears turned into sniffles and the brunette removed her head from his arm. Dean grabbed some nearby tissues and wiped his wife's face. He then leaned down to give her a tender kiss and to say "I love you Chrissy." "I love you too Jon." she responded.

Chrissy and Dean were interrupted by a nurse coming in to take her vital signs and to give her some pain meds. When the woman was gone, the brunette leaned back against the pillows and started to relax some as the powerful painkillers began to kick in. "I didn't let him win, did I?" she mumbled while her eyes started to droop. "No Chrissy, you didn't. You kicked his ass. I'm so proud of you for that." the blonde replied before kissing her forehead. "Really?" Chrissy asked sleepily. She was rapidly loosing consciousness because of the narcotics, so Dean answered her quickly "I'm so fucking proud. Go to sleep darling, I'm not gonna leave you alone. I promise you're safe now." "I know." the brunette whispered before finally falling asleep.

Dean kissed her forehead one last time before resuming his spot in the chair next to her hospital bed. He gazed at his unconscious wife and he rubbed her knuckles with his thumb, letting her know that he was still there. The blonde's thoughts turned to Chrissy's revelation, to the fact that Jason had entered their home and assaulted her so violently. _'I should be relieved that she's fine, and I am, but I failed her again. I should've taken her with me, but I stupidly thought she was safe at home. Home. I can't take her back there. She'll never feel safe there again. I could kill Jason for trying to break her spirit. I can't let that happen, I won't let that happen. I love Chrissy too much to let that happen. Whatever she's gonna need, I'll make sure she gets. No matter the cost..'_

#*#*#

A little while later, Dolph stuck his head into the room so he could check on Chrissy. The older man saw her sleeping peacefully and Dean curled up in the chair beside her bed. He stepped inside the room and had to fight back tears when he saw just how injured she was. _'It looks like she's been through absolute hell. This is almost worse than before. Why Chrissy? Why my sweet little sister? She doesn't deserve this..'_ he thought as he brushed a stray strand of her brown hair out from her face.

"She woke up for a little bit earlier." Dolph heard a tired voice say. "Did she say anything?" the older blonde asked. "Chrissy told me who did this to her." Dean replied. "Who?" Dolph asked. "Jason." the younger man said, his voice trembling with barely controlled rage. The Show-Off growled under his breath and ran his hands through his hair to try and keep calm. "I'm gonna kill him. Literally kill him and bury him out in the desert. I don't care what they do to me. Jason is fucking done." Dolph grit out. "Get in line." Dean told him.

While both men tried to reign in their tempers, the same nurse came back in to do another check of Chrissy's vital signs. She looked at Dean and Dolph before saying "I'm sorry, but only one of you is allowed in here at a time." Dean started to stand up to allow the older man some alone time with the brunette, but Dolph raised his hand and said "No, I'm leaving. She'll freak out if you're not here when she wakes up. I just wanted to see how she's doing." "I'll text you when she wakes up again so you can see her." the younger blonde responded. "Thanks." the older man said before kissing her head and whispering "Love you sissy." Dolph softly caressed her cheek before leaving the room.

#*#*#

A little while later, the couple was woken up by Detective Sullivan coming in the room. Dean stretched before leaning over the bed and coaxing Chrissy awake. Her hazel eyes opened slowly and she shrank away as much as her injuries would allow from the unknown man. "It's alright darling. This is Detective Sullivan and he needs to ask you about what happened. I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry." the blonde assured his scared wife. She grabbed her husband's hand and squeezed it tightly as the man introduced himself. The detective decided to stay a bit away from the bed since him being close was only terrifying the young woman. He cleared his throat and took out a notepad before beginning.

"Can you tell me what you remember about your assault ma'am?" Detective Sullivan asked. Chrissy squeezed Dean's hand and he gave it a light squeeze back, which silently let her know that he was there for her. She looked to the other man and said "I was at home, about ready to start cooking dinner, when my ex came up behind me. I don't know how he got in, but he did. He backed me against the wall and kneed me in the stomach before throwing me back against the wall. I fell again, but I grabbed the skillet and hit him with it. I went to run, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I know I punched him.."

Chrissy had to pause her narration because she was starting to cry. Dean calmed her down by rubbing her back before she could continue "He got me on my back and grabbed my throat. He told me that if I didn't stop fighting him, he'd kill my husband. I begged him not to, said I would do anything to keep him from doing that. I was turned over onto my stomach and I clawed at his face. I think I got him, but I'm not sure. Then he banged my head against the floor and tied me up.."

The story was stopped again as tears began to flow once more and Dean looked to the detective and asked "Can this wait until later? She's obviously too upset for this." as he continued rubbing circles on her back. The other man was about to respond, when he was interrupted by the brunette saying "No, let me finish. Please." "You don't have to darling. It can wait until tomorrow." the blonde assured her. "Please Jon, I need to finish this. Please.." she pleaded. Dean nodded and kissed her head before she continued.

"I tried to get free, but I couldn't. I could hear him in the bathroom looking for something, and all I could think about was hoping that Jon got stuck in traffic, so that he would be okay. Jason came back in and sat me up. He told me I was going to take those pills, or he would do what he was planning, then kill my husband. I didn't want that, so I took them. He pulled me up from the floor and that's when he dislocated my shoulder. I was thrown on the bed and he tried to take my shorts off, but I kept kicking at him. I don't think it was too long after that before I passed out. And that's it. I don't remember anything else until I woke up in here." Chrissy finished before sobs began to wrack her body. Dean held her as best he could while tears built up in his blue eyes. The detective thanked her and excused himself to allow the couple some alone time.

#*#*#

Dean comforted his upset wife and tried his best to sooth her, all the while thinking _'She did all of that for me. She took that overdose for my sorry ass, to protect me. How did I get so lucky to have this angel come into my life? I'm not nearly good enough for her, but I'm gonna do my best by her. No matter what.'_

The nurse came back in a few minutes later and gave Chrissy another dose of painkillers. As she drifted off once more, she whispered "Please stay. Don't leave me." "Never Chrissy. I'm right here." Dean assured her before she finally closed her eyes and fell asleep. The blonde gently brushed her lips with his before sitting down and joining her in a short nap.

#*#*#

**Thank you once again for the amazing response to the last few chapters!**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for all the support. Love ya chick!**

**If you get a chance, check out my new one-shot called **_**Payback**_**. It was inspired by a certain scene from Raw and I think you might like it. If you've already checked it out and either favorited, followed, or reviewed it; Thank you so much!**


	46. Chapter 46: Answers Part 2

While Chrissy was talking to Detective Sullivan, Dolph was in the waiting room with Roman and Seth. The three men were silently waiting for Dean to give them an update even though the older blonde had already seen her. All the two former Shield members could get him to say was that she looked almost worse than before. "How bad was it before? I don't think I've ever heard Chrissy or you talk about it." Seth asked in an attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. Dolph sighed and said "It was the absolute worst moment slash night of my life.."

***Flashback***

Dolph's cab had pulled into the driveway of his best friend/little sister's house. He had received yet another concussion and he really didn't want to be alone tonight. Luckily, Chrissy lived down the street from him, so it wasn't out of his way in the least. The blonde saw that her car was already parked in the garage and he thought _'Thank God she's home early. Maybe I can talk her into a movie night and into playing hooky from work tomorrow. She really does deserve the time off.'_

Dolph paid the cab driver and grabbed his luggage before going into the garage. He dropped it in there so that it would be easier to sneak up on the brunette. The blonde walked inside the house after using the key she had given him and went into the living room. Dolph flicked the light on and scanned the room for Chrissy. He found her alright, but in the absolute worst way imaginable.

Chrissy was laying in a pool of blood and the blonde wasn't entirely sure if she was even alive. With shaking hands, Dolph took out his phone and called 911. He told them that he needed an ambulance quickly before hanging up the phone. The blonde ran into the nearby kitchen and grabbed up as many towels as he could find before kneeling by her side. After checking her vital signs, he put pressure on the wounds he could manage to find and he couldn't stop himself from crying.

Dolph leaned down and said "Chrissy, if you can hear me, I need you to fight. Don't let things end this way. Fight so that you can tell me the name of the sorry son of a bitch who did this to you so I can kick his ass. Please don't die on me Chrissy, I need my little sister. Who else is gonna kick my ass and bitch me out when I fuck up? Please sissy.." The blonde paused when he heard sirens approach and he continued "Help is almost here, so hold on just a little longer. If you do, I promise to quit pissing off the bosses. I know you hate when I do that. Hold on for me.."

The EMT's and police entered the house a couple of minutes later and made Dolph move so they could treat the young woman. It was then that he looked around the living room and saw the utter destruction. In spite of everything, a small bit of him swelled with pride at the fact she had put up that much of a fight. The blonde was shaken out of his thoughts when a cop asked if he would like to ride with her to the hospital. Dolph accepted the offer gratefully and followed the officer out to the ambulance and got in. He grasped her hand as they sped to the emergency room and his heart raced the entire way. _'Let her be okay. Please..'_ was his only thought. _'I'm begging you..'_

***End Flashback***

"Holy shit bro.." was all Seth could say when Dolph finished his story. "No wonder you're so torn up. I'm upset enough as it is and I wasn't alone when I found her. I can't imagine not having anyone to turn to." Roman told the older man. "I'm just happy that she has you guys this time. This attack was worse in some ways, so she'll need all the support we can give her." Dolph said. "She's got it." the two-toned man said. "Same here." the Samoan added. The blonde nodded gratefully and fell silent once more.

#*#*#

While Chrissy was asleep, Dean decided to get a cup of some much needed coffee. He walked down the hallway and came across the others, who apparently had the same idea as he did. "She still out?" Roman asked. "Yeah. Talking to the detective wore her out. That and they're giving her some really good shit." the younger blonde replied with a weary sigh. He was beyond mentally drained at the moment and needed a break badly, but he didn't want to leave his wife alone for too long. Dolph noticed and said "Jon, why don't you take a quick break and I'll sit with her for a few minutes." Dean shot him a grateful look and said "Thank you." "No problem." the older man responded before heading to Chrissy's room.

#*#*#

Roman and Seth led Dean back to the private waiting room and had him sit down. The blonde stared into the cup of coffee that the two-toned man had pressed into his hands and he started shaking with pent up emotions before finally saying "It was Jason.." "Son of a bitch!" Seth exclaimed in response while the Samoan cursed viciously. "He made her take that overdose. Told her that if she didn't, he would kill me. Chrissy could have died, all to protect my sorry ass. What the hell have I done in my miserable fucking life to deserve this angel? She would have literally given up her life to save me.." Dean told them in a voice trembling with emotion and tears filling his eyes.

"She loves you Jon, that's why she protected you. You may not think this, but you deserve every bit of good that comes your way. It's hidden, and hidden well, but you have the biggest heart of anyone I know. I know you said once that you were lucky to find myself and Joe, but honestly, we're lucky to have you in our lives." Seth said. "It's true bro." Roman added. Dean just shook his head before the tears that had been threatening to fall since Chrissy's revelation finally fell. The other two men looked at each other before silently sitting on opposite sides of their brother. They put a hand on each of his knees and just sat there in complete silence while giving him the comfort he needed so badly.

#*#*#

Meanwhile, Dolph entered Chrissy's hospital room and sat down beside the bed. He grasped her hand and gave it a light squeeze while watching her sleep. The blonde dozed off after a little while and was finally awoken by a soft whisper of his name.

Chrissy's hazel eyes fluttered open slowly. She really hated the painkillers they were giving her, but she couldn't deny the fact that they helped. The brunette felt someone holding her hand and she thought for a minute that it was Dean, but she looked to the nearby chair and saw it was Dolph. He was passed out in the chair and she couldn't stop herself from whispering "Nicky.."

Dolph immediately sat up and he kissed her hand. "Hey sissy. You really need to quit scaring me like this. I'm getting too fucking old for this." he teased. "I'm sorry." she said quietly. "Don't be, it's not your fault. How are you feeling? Do you need some more medicine?" the blonde asked. "I'm okay for now." Chrissy said before starting to cry again. Dolph cursed under his breath and wiped the tears away. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked after she had calmed down some. The brunette nodded and took a deep breath before giving him the whole story from start to finish. She had to stop a couple of times to gather herself back together, but she finally finished.

Dolph grit his teeth together and his body tensed up while listening to her talk. The blonde kissed the top of her head to calm himself down and he stroked her hair to keep her calm as well. "Nicky, I don't think I can go back there. He violated my home again. I just can't.." Chrissy said. "No one will make you go back to that apartment if you don't want to. I promise." he assured her. "He won again. He's run me out of another place, a place I loved. I'm tired of it.." the brunette sobbed. "How about Jon and I go find you two a new home, an actual house, in a gated community with the best security available. No one will be able to bother you there. I swear it." Dolph said while trying to comfort her. "Okay, but what about Jon?" she asked with a sniffle. "I'm sure he feels the same way as you do. If he doesn't, I'll kick his ass until he agrees. Sound good?" he responded. Chrissy gave out a small watery laugh and said with a yawn "Yeah."

Dolph knew she was exhausted, both physically and mentally, so he made her lay back and he rubbed her arm until she fell asleep again. He kissed her head again before tucking her underneath the blanket and sitting back down to keep watch over her until Dean returned.

#*#*#

**Thanks so much for the amazing reviews!**

**Special thank you to AeonBlue for the major help on this chapter. If you can, go give her stories** _Analeptic _**& **_Malum _**a read. They're well worth it and tell her I sent you.**


	47. Chapter 47: Home from the Hospital

It was a couple of days later and Chrissy was starting to heal up just fine. She wasn't as jumpy as Dean or Dolph feared she would be, except for around strangers. One of them tried to be with her at all times so that the brunette wouldn't be alone and scared though. The second day of her hospital stay however, Dolph had to film Raw and Dean was called to the nurses station to deal with some paperwork that was forgotten about upon her admission. The younger blonde didn't want to leave the room, but he thought that she would be fine for a few minutes since she was sleeping. What he didn't know however was just how wrong he was.

#*#*#

Chrissy was jolted awake by someone coming into her room. The brunette knew it wasn't her husband or any of their friends since they entered the room a bit quieter. Their main concern was to make sure that she was comfortable, not to frighten her. She slowly opened her eyes to find out that it was a nurse. That in and of itself wasn't alarming, it was the fact that the woman walked in with a basin that scared her. Chrissy knew exactly what the nurse wanted to do and it wasn't going to happen if she had anything to say about it.

"What are you gonna do?" Chrissy asked as if she had no clue what was going on. The woman rolled her eyes and answered in a condescending tone "You need a sponge bath, so that's what I'm about to do." The brunette started lightly shaking and responded in a small voice "No, you're not." The nurse shook her head and went about setting things up despite the young woman's objection. The older woman went to peel the hospital gown off and Chrissy tried to smack her hand away. "Leave me alone!" the brunette managed to yell before shrinking back into the bed. The door banged open again, but this time Chrissy heard a raspy voice say "What the fuck do you think you're doing to my wife?"

The nurse spun around to find a very pissed off Dean standing in the doorway. The woman tried to stammer out an answer, but he held his hand up to stop her. "Never mind. Get out now." the blonde grit out. The woman nodded and bolted out of the room. It was then that Chrissy started trembling uncontrollably and he was across the room and up to her in a few strides. Dean held her as close as he could to him and she started crying. "Thank you.." the brunette whispered. He rubbed her back until she finally calmed down. "Jon, can you please do something for me?" she asked after wiping her eyes. "What do you need darlin'?" the blonde asked. "Get me out of this place. I can't take it anymore. Please baby.." Chrissy begged. Dean kissed her lips gently and said "Whatever you want darlin'. Do you want me to go talk to the doctor now?" he responded. "Actually, could you do something else for me first?" she asked bashfully. "Of course." the blonde replied. "Can you give me a sponge bath before we leave? I'm really starting to smell.." the brunette requested. Dean got a mischievous glint in his eye and enthusiastically said "Hmm, can I give my beautiful wife a bath? Hell yeah."

#*#*#

Dean kissed her again before moving over to the basin that the nurse had abandoned in her haste to leave. He set it on the tray and carefully took the gown adorning his wife off. The blonde sadly looked at the marks on her body and it made Chrissy duck her head. Dean tipped her head up and asked "What's running through that mind darlin'?" "It's dumb." she mumbled. "Tell me." he said firmly, yet gently. "I probably look like crap right now. Scratch that, I know I look like crap. Worse than. How can I even be remotely attractive to you now or ever again? I feel so ugly right now.." the brunette rambled out. "Chrissy, I want you to listen to me. No matter what happens, whatever scar you get or how much your body changes when you finally have my children, I will always find you so fucking sexy. Do you hear me?" the blonde assured her. She nodded her head in agreement, but that wasn't good enough for him. "Say it." Dean coaxed. "I understand." Chrissy told him.

With her response, Dean kissed her again before gently and tenderly washing his wife off. He would pause every so often to give her another kiss. There was nothing sexual about what he was doing at all, although he couldn't resist looking or even a soft brush of her skin with his fingertips. The careful way he took care of her was his silent way of showing her how much he cherished her. Of showing that although they had a more than healthy sex life, he valued her for far more than that.

By the time he was finished, Chrissy had fallen asleep, so he put a new gown on her and tucked her beneath the blankets. Dean kissed her forehead and disposed of the dirty water and the supplies he had used on her. The blonde glanced at her sleeping form to make sure she was alright before walking outside to the nurses station to see about getting her released. It would make her feel better and honestly it would make him feel better as well. Both he and Dolph had discussed it and there was no taking her back to the apartment. No questions about it. So, unknown to Chrissy, they had contacted her lawyer and he had leased a suite for them to live in until they could go house shopping.

Dean got to the nurses station and had the doctor paged. They agreed that she could be discharged a few days early. He was relieved with this bit of news and they immediately got started on her discharge papers. The blonde then went back to his wife's room to wake her up and share the good news.

#*#*#

Chrissy was woken up by her husband stroking her cheek and she looked up at him with bleary eyes. "Is something wrong baby?" she asked sleepily. "No darlin'. As a matter of fact, I just got you sprung. All we have to do is wait for your paperwork and prescriptions before we can go." Dean told her. "Thank you baby." the brunette said with a smile. "No problem. Anything for my wife." he said. "Wait, I can't go back to that place Jon. I'm sorry, but-" her sentence was cut off by him placing a finger on her lips. "Already taken care of. Nick and I got your lawyer to find us the safest hotel suite in Vegas until you're well enough to go house shopping. All you have to do is get dressed and we'll go straight there. I got ya darling." he assured her. Chrissy's eyes misted up and the blonde immediately wiped them clear before saying "Shhh, no tears. I promised to take care of you and I am. Let's get you ready so that we can leave. I'll even stop and get you a burger on the way to the hotel. How does that sound?" "Sounds perfect." she responded.

Dean gave her a big smile before pulling out a pair of pajamas that Dolph had brought from their apartment and helped her change. A different nurse came in with papers for Chrissy to sign and scripts for painkillers and antibiotics. The papers were signed quickly and Dean gathered their belongings while the brunette was guided into a wheelchair. She was wheeled downstairs while the blonde got the car. He pulled up just as she was brought outside and he carefully scooped her up out of the chair and into the passenger seat. The door was shut and Dean sped away to the nearest pharmacy.

#*#*#

After her medication was filled and after a quick stop at a local burger joint, Dean whisked Chrissy upstairs to their temporary home. He opened the door and shut it behind them quickly. The blonde placed her down on the plush bed and made sure she was situated as well as comfortable before bringing their dinner in to eat. Chrissy absolutely devoured her burger, and actually finished eating before her husband for once, before leaning back after getting full. "That was so much better than that crappy hospital food. Thank you baby." the brunette said. Dean finally finished and leaned over to kiss her before saying "You're welcome darlin', but it's medicine time now." She got an adorable pout on her face and he kissed her again before handing her the pills.

Chrissy took the hated pills before laying her head on his shoulder. Dean put his arm around her and started coaxing his wife asleep. "I love you Jon." she mumbled in a sleepy voice. "I love you too Chrissy." he responded before she finally closed her hazel eyes and started snoring softly. The blonde kissed the top of her head before following her soon after, comforted by the fact that she was back in his safe embrace.

#*#*#

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! They really make my day, especially with this crappy weather we've been having. Snow and sleet in Arkansas? No, thank you!**

**To celebrate almost 400 reviews, I've written a one-shot that shows how Chrissy and Dolph met. It's called** _How Chrissy Met The Show-Off_ **and it's dedicated to all my fantastic readers.**

**Special thanks to AeonBlue for all the help with this chapter and the one-shot. Plus I want to say congrats on 100 reviews for her story** _Malum._ **Way to go chick!**


	48. Chapter 48: Life Changes

A couple of weeks later, Dolph and Chrissy were laying in bed watching movies. Dean had to do some promo work and hadn't been able to come home for a week. Dolph was in a storyline where he, Ryback, and Erick Rowan had been fired by The Authority; so the older man was staying with her while she was recuperating. Earlier in the day, the brunette had gone to the doctor and had gotten some amazing news. News that she couldn't wait to share with her husband. She had tried calling him once they arrived at the hotel suite, but there was no answer. It worried Chrissy, but she brushed it off as him being busy. Oh, how wrong she was.

#*#*#

Seth was biting his fingernails nervously as he glanced down at his phone. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to make a very important phone call. The events of the past week had the two-toned man worried sick. Worried to the point that he was about to betray his brother's confidence. But he felt it was for the older man's own good. _'Come on Lopez, man up and dial.'_ Seth thought as he finally pressed the dial button. He held the phone to his ear and waited impatiently for the other person to pick up. _'Come on. Answer..'_ the two-toned man thought before the person on the other end finally answered.

#*#*#

Chrissy had almost dozed off to sleep when her phone rang loudly throughout the suite. Cursing under her breath, the brunette reached to the bedside table and snatched up her phone since she was hoping it would be Dean. When her bleary eyes finally focused on the screen, she saw that it was Seth calling her. Panic started creeping up on her since he rarely called her unless something was wrong. _'Please let Jon be okay..'_ she thought as her hand shakily answered the call. "Hello?" Chrissy said nervously.

"Hey Chrissy. How are you feeling?" Seth asked to try and ease her into the upcoming difficult conversation. "Much better. What's wrong Colby?" she responded. Chrissy wasn't fooled by him for a minute. "Saw right through that, huh? It's Jon. He's not doing too well." he told her. "Is he sick or hurt?" the brunette asked. "Not in a traditional sense. This really isn't my place and I shouldn't be betraying his confidence in me, but he's scaring me to death. He's not eating right when he even eats, he's barely sleeping, he's drinking heavily, and he's really turned into a shell of a man. I don't know what to do other than call you. Jon is tearing himself up inside without you and I was hoping that there's something you can do. Anything would help. Please Chrissy, I'm begging you to help my brother. Please." the two-toned man begged.

Chrissy had to stop herself from crying since the situation had to be bad for the older man to call her. "Do you think he's blaming himself?" she asked. "Honestly? Yeah, I really do." Seth replied. "I'm on my way. I don't know when, but I'll be there as soon as I can. Thank you for calling me Colby." the brunette said. He let out a giant sigh of relief and said "Thank you so much Chrissy. I'll see you soon." "No thank yous needed. I'll see y'all soon. Bye." Chrissy responded. Seth said goodbye and they hung up.

#*#*#

Dolph had woken up during Chrissy's conversation with Seth and he heard bits of it. The blonde got out his phone and booked her on the next flight out to Raw. When she hung up, the brunette turned to the older man and started to say something, but he held his hand up to stop her by saying "You don't even need to say anything. I have you on the next plane out, so go to your husband sissy. It sounds like he needs you." Chrissy smiled at him and asked "What would I ever do without you Nicky?" "Crash and burn." Dolph teased, which made her giggle. She kissed his cheek and stood up to start packing an overnight bag. He slapped her hand away and did it for her. The brunette shook her head and went to grab her charger to stick in the bag, when her phone rang yet again.

"Hello?" Chrissy answered without glancing at the caller i.d. "Hey, it's Joe. Can we talk for a minute?" Roman asked. "If it's about Jon, Colby just called me. I'm on my way now." the brunette replied. "Sometimes I swear he's actually a ninja.." the older man mused before continuing "That's exactly why I'm calling. I know you need to be recuperating, but he needs you baby girl. Preferably before he self-destructs. Is there anything I can do to help on this end before you get here?" "Yeah. Keep him in the dark about me coming. And tell Colby not to say anything either. I want to surprise Jon if at all possible." she responded. "Done. What time is your flight getting in?" the Samoan asked. "Two. I can get a cab, so don't worry." Chrissy told him. "No you won't. I'll get Jonny or Josh to pick you up." Roman said. "Thanks Joe. I gotta head out now. I'll see y'all tonight." she said. "Alright, be safe." he told her before hanging up.

Dolph was standing by the doorway with the small bag in hand. "Let me guess. That was Reigns?" he said. "Yep. He's having one of his cousins pick me up from the airport and I'll meet Jon at the arena." Chrissy responded. "You gonna tell him what the doctor said?" the blonde asked as they walked out of the room. "Of course, but after we have a chat." she replied. "Good. Now get your lazy butt in gear." Dolph said in a teasing manner. "Hey! Quit picking on me. Remember, I still have pictures from that Halloween party. Don't make me show them.." the brunette told him. He grumbled under his breath before taking her to the airport and seeing her off safely.

#*#*#

Chrissy arrived and was picked up by Jey Uso. They arrived at the arena and he showed her to Dean's locker room. The blonde was busy filming a backstage segment to be shown later in the show, so she got comfortable while waiting for her husband. She fidgited uncomfortably on the couch and bit her lip nervously before she finally heard the door slam open, then shut. _'Okay, here we go..'_ the brunette thought as she cleared her throat and stood up to confront her husband.

#*#*#

Dean was storming through the hallways, growling at anyone who dared to approach him, and was headed to his locker room. He knew he was being an asshole to everyone around him, but the image of Chrissy laying in their bed; the bed they first made love in and where he proposed to her, was haunting him. Dean hated himself so much for leaving her there for Jason to attack, for leaving her like a sitting duck. The blonde wasn't taking care of himself physically and he knew it was starting to draw concern from the powers that be. Honestly, he didn't care. If they fired or suspended him, it only meant he could go back to Vegas and back to Chrissy. Dean finally reached his locker room and banged the door open before slamming it shut behind him. He heard a female clearing her throat, and he was about to verbally tear apart it's owner, when it finally dawned on him as to who it was.

#*#*#

_'No fucking way... It can't be. Can it? Have I finally lost it? Is my darling angel really standing here?'_ Dean thought as he stepped closer to her, before finally engulfing the brunette into a fierce hug. His body started trembling and Chrissy did her best to sooth him. He walked them over to the sofa and sat down with her still ensconced in his arms. There was no way he was letting her out of his embrace this soon, not if he had anything to say about it. The blonde would even carry her out to the ring if he could get away with it. That's how much he missed her.

"You're here.. How? Why?" Dean tried to say, but words were failing him for once in his life. "You needed me baby, so here I am." was Chrissy's reply. "Joe called you, didn't he?" the blonde asked. "Actually, it was Colby. Joe did call, but it was as I was leaving. They're worried about you Jon, which makes me worried too. Why aren't you taking care of yourself?" she responded. "It's a stupid reason." he told her in a broken voice. "Tell me Jon. Make me understand why." the brunette coaxed.

"I failed you. I didn't protect you and keep you safe like I promised. He entered our home and almost killed you. I'm a complete failure to you as a husband." Dean finally rambled out. Chrissy moved off of his lap and said gently "No, you didn't. I don't blame you at all and you are far from a failure as a husband. In fact, you're the best husband I could've hoped for. Let all of this guilt go Jon, it isn't healthy and it isn't necessary. Please baby. For me?" He slid off the couch and knelt in front of her before resting his forehead in her knees. "Darlin', I don't know if I can.." the blonde mumbled sadly as his grip tightened in her legs. It was almost as if he was trying to stop her from leaving him.

Chrissy was starting to get irritated by him at this point. Yes, she understood he was only beating himself up because of how much he loved her, but it had to end now. "Jon, listen to me. I need you to start eating normally again, the drinking needs to slow down, you need more sleep, and you need to quit biting everyone's head off. If you won't try for you, or even for me, at least do it for your baby!" the brunette demanded without realizing she had blurted out an important piece of news before being ready to.

Dean's head snapped up and he looked into her hazel eyes while tears filled his blue ones. "My baby?" he whispered in awe. Chrissy cursed herself before answering "Yes, your baby. I was going to tell you later once we'd calmed down from this discussion, but-" She was cut off by him standing up and lifting her into his arms with a huge smile on his face. Dean kissed her passionately before setting her down. "When did you find out?" the blonde asked. "This morning at the doctor. I guess you're happy about this?" the brunette responded. "Fucking ecstatic. You have just made me the happiest man alive Chrissy. I love you so fucking much." Dean said before giving her another kiss and rubbing her still flat stomach. "I love you too Jon." Chrissy responded with a huge smile.

"How far along are you?" Dean asked. "About three weeks, so we can't tell anyone yet. Don't worry about the baby and my assault. The doctor said that I was barely a week pregnant then, so none of the medications should have any affects. We'll have to do an amniocentesis to be sure, but he's confident that the baby is healthy." Chrissy replied. "Thank God.." he mumbled while still rubbing her stomach. She yawned loudly and the blonde knew that she had to be completely wiped out. Dean lay Chrissy down so that she was using his head as a pillow. He ran his fingers through her hair and it wasn't long before she was passed out.

Dean sat there for a while and thought _'A baby? I'm gonna be a father? It's not something I ever really wanted because of my childhood, but I know Chrissy won't let me fuck up too much. I swear I'm gonna be the best father possible to this baby. I swear on my life my child will have it better than me. Whatever baby wants or needs, baby gets. Just like Chrissy.'_ The blonde rubbed her stomach and laid his head back against the couch before dozing off for the first time in a while.

#*#*#

**Surprise!**

**Special thanks to jessica619 for being the 400th review!**

**By the way: Almost two inches of snow in Southern Arkansas? Boooo!**

**Another special thanks goes to AeonBlue for helping me outline this one. **

**To celebrate 400 reviews, I've written a one-shot that shows how Chrissy and Dolph met. It's called **_How Chrissy Met The Show-Off_ **and it's dedicated to all my fantastic readers.**


End file.
